During the Time of Harry Potter: Part Four
by Siriusgrl88
Summary: And so the story continues. The fourth part of the sequel to "The Story Before The Story". The sequel focuses on Annalisa, her family, and her friends: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the others. It's a lot better than it sounds, I swear. Please review!
1. Slowly Moving On

6th book/movie

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

The month had gone by quickly. Nicola, Holly, and Alicia went back into Hiding but Italia decided to stick around the castle for a few more months to hang out with her nieces and nephews. Annalisa and her brothers knew that it was Alicia's way of interfering. Alicia knew that Aurora would get suspicious if she stuck around but if it was Italia, Aurora wouldn't think twice. Though Annalisa didn't think that her mother would have really cared what anyone was doing.

She was spending less and less time with any of her children and Italia was left to take care of the twin babies and watching after the teenagers.

"How's Mum?" Annalisa asked as Conri and Rupert fooled around on the monkey bars at the park just outside of Hogsmeade. Italia frowned as she gently swung back and forth on her swing, her toes skimming the dipped dirt beneath her; Faolan was fast asleep in her arms.

"Stares out the window a lot when she's not cleaning or preparing for school…" she answered her niece, who sat next to her in a swing, Maria fast asleep in her arms. Annalisa frowned, and adjusted her sunglasses with one hand, her other arm securely holding Maria against her.

"Was she like this before? You know…when…what happened back before I was born?"

"No…She was a lot stronger. Maybe that's why she's out of it right now. When Dad, Granddad, and Grandmum were killed, she cried, I'm sure. She never did in front of us though. When Tim died, I wasn't there to see how she had reacted to it; I didn't find out until much later. I think she was so worried about Nicola and Holly that she didn't really have time to mourn the loss of Tim, Thekla, Max, and Alex…Then in 1979, so many died and so many bad things were occurring that I didn't understand; she didn't have the luxury to grieve for those who passed on. She was too busy raising me when Holly and Nicola were gone and even busier when they were around…"

"Then James and Lily died, Pippa took off, Remus went after Pippa, and Sirius was thrown into jail. That was the first time I really saw her mourn, though she didn't cry in front of us often. She was just kind of in a haze. She was still so busy with me, Holly, Nicola, you, and your brothers that she had to move on quickly," Italia finished, watching Conri and Rupert carefully, her eyes squinted behind her big aviator sunglasses. Her golden blond hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she wore a simple white feminine muscle tank top and worn out and ripped baggy blue jeans. Annalisa observed her closely.

"What's so different now?" Annalisa asked after a few moments.

"Well, now you and your brothers are older, Holly and Nicola are married and have families of their own; I'm off on my own even if I'm here to watch the babies. And Mum's back…So a lot of things are different now. She doesn't have as much to do, not much to worry about. I suppose Sirius' death was the straw that broke the camel's back…When he was in jail I think she believed that eventually she would have him back, for good. She was right about him coming back but now he's gone permanently and she's really feeling the loss she didn't feel before," Italia explained as a gentle, cool breeze teased their hair. "She gave up a lot for all of us. Essentially, she gave up her own life so we could have our own lives. I'm incredibly grateful to her. She didn't take Mum's place but she definitely filled her shoes and she did it well. There's nothing she won't do for us, you know that right?"

Italia slid her sunglasses up her face to rest on her head and looked at Annalisa with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, which looked like honey when the sun hit them, filled with sincerity and sadness.

"Yeah, I know that," Annalisa answered and Italia nodded, slipping her sunglasses back down onto her slender nose.

"You'll have to give her some time, Annie. She'll never get over the loss of her husband, I suspect; not completely at least. She'll always feel that pain."

And Annalisa suddenly understood. She hadn't really gotten why her mother hadn't bounced back like she normally did from bad news. She had always been reminded about how strong she was by Aunt Holly and Aunt Nicola. Italia hadn't spoken of it much before and Annalisa had always wondered why. But hearing these new words come from Italia made Annalisa realize how many sacrifices her mother had made for all of them. Annalisa looked away from Italia and the boys, cradling the sleeping Maria close as tears stung her eyes.

Aurora had sacrificed her whole life to take care of her younger sisters and her own children. Annalisa knew that Aurora would do it all over again. Annalisa set her jaw in a stubborn way. Her mother was strong. She was the strongest person she knew.

'And I hope that I'm just like her.'

Italia and Annalisa walked back to the school; Faolan and Maria now awake in their arms. Maria gurgled and played with Annalisa's hair while Faolan just looked around with big, observant blue eyes, not a peep coming out of him. Conri and Rupert walked behind them, chuckling and talking. As they got up to the steps of the school, Annalisa stopped, her grey eyes narrowed on someone walking out of the castle. Dumbledore, accompanied by Fudge and Umbridge, walked out of the school. Annalisa's sparking grey eyes, which were now stormy and full of anger and abhorrence, were set on Umbridge.

"Ah, I'm glad you're all here. Cornelius and Dolores wanted to say something to you three," Dumbledore said as Conri and Rupert stopped at Annalisa's sides, their own eyes set angrily upon Dolores, who shifted uncomfortably from one pink high-heeled foot to the other. Dolores and Cornelius walked down the steps and stopped right in front of Annalisa and the boys. Italia gently took Maria from Annalisa and was about to leave when Umbridge's fake girly smile twitched.

"Are those your children?" Dolores asked and Italia faltered, her mouth dropping open slightly.

"No. They're mine and Sirius'," Aurora said as she stepped down and took Faolan from Italia. Italia looked up at her older sister with uncertain eyes. Fudge and Umbridge exchanged looks before Aurora and Italia walked up the steps towards the castle. Umbridge and Fudge faced the three intimidating teens again.

"We just wanted to apologize for the loss that you've suffered. I've resigned from my position," Fudge said. "I know you've already gotten an Order of Merlin, Second Class for your father, but I thought that I should apologize for everything…The smearing from the _Prophet_, the unfair trial on your friend, the mistreatment from the Ministry…What about you, Dolores?" he asked his companion and Umbridge forced a quivering smile on to her disgustingly toad-like face.

"I'm sorry," she said unconvincingly. Annalisa and her brothers knew that she hadn't meant it.

"You can take your fake apology and shove it," Annalisa spat out. Dolores looked outraged.

"How dare you?!" she shrieked. Aurora and Italia watched on with Dumbledore calmly. Fudge and Umbridge looked back at the three other adults expectantly before turning back to Annalisa.

"Mark my words," Annalisa began, advancing on the older, shorter woman. Umbridge backed up a few steps, stepping back up onto some of the stairs. "When this is all over and done with, you will suffer the consequences of what you've done…I'll make sure of it," Annalisa finished angrily before she pushed pass Umbridge and stormed up the steps and into the castle, her muscular brothers flexing their muscles at the older woman as they followed their sister.

"She takes after Sirius," Italia muttered to Aurora as she, Aurora, and Dumbledore, with Faolan and Maria, watched Fudge and Umbridge leave in a huff.

Aurora smiled for the first time in weeks. "Good."

* * *

September 1st came around quickly. Dumbledore had left sometime in August for a day or so before returning. He had given Annalisa, Conri, and Rupert Harry's hellos. The three teens still refused to leave their mother but Aurora convinced Annalisa to go to King's Cross to meet her friends. Annalisa had taken the train to Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station and gotten off to wait for her friends. Cleo sat at Annalisa's feet, purring loudly.

Kids and teens and whole families began to pour through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Many who passed her looked at her sadly but Annalisa refused to look at them. No doubt, they had all read the Daily Prophet; vindicating Harry, Dumbledore, and herself, pronouncing her dead father as innocent after all. She saw Seamus and Dean, who waved at her sadly and she waved back, forcing a smile. Cleo meowed loudly at her and Annalisa looked down at her cat.

"What?"

Cleo meowed again.

"Meow? Meow what?" Annalisa teased and Cleo jumped from the ground and up onto Annalisa's shoulders. She rested there, craning her little neck to look for Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville from over the crowd. She meowed loudly again and jumped back down, prancing off. Annalisa sighed and tried to follow Cleo through the throngs of people. She finally reached Cleo, who was rubbing against Crookshanks, and she smiled up at her friends.

"Annie!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed and the three girls hugged. When the two girls pulled away from her, she hugged Ron and Harry.

"Where are Conri and Rupert?" Harry asked.

"With Mum and Aunt Italia," Annalisa answered as she pulled away from him. Cleo meowed loudly and Annalisa glanced towards the train. "Suppose we should board now."

Together they loaded onto the train with their pets and found a compartment together even though Ron and Hermione left to go to the prefect's carriage for a few minutes. Annalisa and Cleo settled down with Ginny, Harry, Hedwig, Luna, Neville, Pig, Crookshanks, and Trevor. Ginny, Luna, and Annalisa began to talk instantly about their summers, even though it was mainly Ginny's strong voice and Luna's dreamy one that chimed in. Annalisa didn't say much and no one pressed her about her silence. They knew the reason. Ginny ended up on leaving soon afterwards though; Dean Thomas wanted to hang out with his new girlfriend.

It wasn't long before Ron and Hermione joined them but they were only there for a few minutes before some young girls came to give something to Neville, Harry, and Annalisa. One girl was too giggly to say anything so another took over.

"These are for you three," she said as she handed Annalisa, Harry, and Neville each an envelope.

"Thanks," the three said in unison just before the girls left, giggling. Annalisa and Harry exchanged looks before they, along with Neville, opened their envelopes. Annalisa read her letter to herself after she pulled it from its envelope.

_Annalisa,_

_I would love it if you would come to compartment C for lunch and mingle with me and a select few of your peers._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

'Professor Slughorn?' "Who's he?" Annalisa asked aloud as she stared at his name.

"He's our new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry answered as he stood up from his seat. Annalisa shrugged and stood with Neville as they and Harry said "see you later, then," to Hermione, Ron, and Luna. They headed up the train, through the crowds of students who were standing and chatting in the walkways.

"So how do you know this Professor Slughorn, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Dumbledore visited me this summer and brought me to where Slughorn was staying. Dumbledore wanted me to convince Slughorn to teach again. I guess I did it," Harry answered and Neville looked impressed. About fifteen minutes later, they had arrived at Compartment C. The door to the compartment slid open and Annalisa followed Harry and Neville into the cramped cubicle. She looked around, noticing a few familiar faces but none that she was willing to talk to.

"Ah, Harry!" Annalisa's head snapped forward as a plump little man with a handlebar mustache and round glasses approached them. "I'm glad you got my letter! And you must be Mr. Longbottom," Slughorn said as he shook Neville's hand vigorously. "And you, oh you look so much like your mother! You have to be Miss Black! Yes?"

Annalisa nodded.

"Oh good! Come and meet some of your fellow students!" Slughorn swerved Harry towards some other students; Neville and Annalisa followed. Annalisa noticed that Neville seemed nervous and uncomfortable; Annalisa took note that she and Harry seemed to be bored but uncomfortable as well. Harry was visibly tense and Neville was visibly nausea. "Do you all know Blaise Zabini? He's in your year…" Slughorn said. Harry, Annalisa, and Neville didn't acknowledge the Slytherin boy and he didn't acknowledge them. Slytherins and Gryffindors loathed each other due to reputation of the Houses; it was just an unwritten rule that Slytherins and Gryffindors remained enemies.

"What about Marcus Belby, here? His uncle created the Wolfsbane Potion," Slughorn bragged and Marcus flushed darkly. "And what about Cormac McLaggen, hmm? His uncle, Tiberius, knows the current Minister of Magic! Oh but you must know this young lady! She told me that she was your friend," he said as he indicated Ginny, who made a face from behind him.

"Hey, Ginny," Annalisa said and took the girl's arm, linking it with her own to keep her close in the compartment. Slughorn smiled and then started a conversation with Belby and then McLaggen. Annalisa and Ginny spoke quietly with Neville, who still looked sick. After a few moments, Annalisa realized that everyone in the compartment was there for the same reason: they all had some kind of 'higher-up' connection, whether by themselves or by their relatives. She frowned, feeling even more uncomfortable.

"Ah, Longbottom, do tell me how you are doing?" Slughorn turned his attention to the boy, who squeaked and then cleared his throat.

"I-I'm fine…"

"And your grandmother, Augusta?"

"She-She's fine too…A bit under the weather right now but she's taking a tonic for it," Neville explained.

"And your parents?"

Neville paled and Annalisa stepped in. "You know my mother, sir?" she asked, diverting Slughorn's attention from Neville to herself.

"Ah yes, Miss Black! Quite intelligent, your mother is. One of my best students! She and Evans were the best team in any of my classes," Slughorn responded proudly. "I heard your grandmother is awake now? Out of that dreadful state of coma?"

"Oh yes, yes Grandmother is doing very well," Annalisa said simply and Slughorn nodded, smiling.

"She and I were good friends back in the day; though she was a few grades ahead of me. She was so accepting of everyone and very loyal to her friends…so different from her…brother…" Slughorn seemed to finally remember that Annalisa not only had great family members but evil ones too. "Terrible thing what happened to you recently…" he added suddenly and Annalisa blinked in slight surprise. "Tragic, that was…losing your father," he went on and Annalisa bit the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from crying. It was visible that she was trying hard to hold them back so she bowed her head, closing her eyes tightly for a few moments. "I'm sorry, dear…How insensitive of me…the wound is still fresh, no doubt."

Annalisa recovered quickly, lifting her head and shaking her bangs from her dry eyes, sniffling quietly. She forced a smile. "No, it's alright. I'm fine. It was tough, still is but…life goes on…"

"Yes, I dare say it does…Your father was another one of my best students…Mischievous but very clever and smart."

"Thank you," she said quietly and Slughorn patted her on her shoulder before turning his attention to Harry. She had a bubbling feeling of regret begin in her gut for saving Neville his embarrassment but she quickly crushed the feeling.

"Where do I begin with you, Harry? From what I hear, everyone is calling you the 'Chosen One' now! But of course that rumor has been about for years really…I can still remember that night…tragic what happened to your parents. But you survived and so that rumor began…that you had powers beyond the ordinary…" Slughorn began to give his spiel. Zabini made a sardonic cough and Ginny snapped immediately.

"Oh yeah, like you're so talented, Blaise…talented at being fake," she snapped sarcastically.

"Oh, do be careful around this little spit-fire, Blaise! I saw her perform an incredible Bat-Bogey Hex on a boy," Slughorn chortled. Annalisa grinned from ear to ear as she glanced at Ginny, who smirked. "Anyhow, such rumors, such rumors! The _Prophet _saying that you're the 'Chosen One'," Slughorn went on and began to start another sentence along those lines when Annalisa cut in.

"But the _Prophet_ has printed lies before…They did all last year," she said quickly and Slughorn arched a bushy eyebrow, nodding slightly.

"Yes, yes, they have been known to make mistakes," he added. "But there does seem to be no doubt that there was a rather dangerous disturbance at the Ministry just a few months ago and that you, Harry, were in the very middle of it all." Harry didn't say anything but nodded very slightly in response. "Oh you're so modest, Harry! That must be one of the reasons that Dumbledore is so partial to you. But then you were there, weren't you, Harry? And then there was that story in the _Prophet_ about that prophecy---"

"There was no prophecy," Neville said quietly but very suddenly. He turned very pink and Annalisa quietly reminded him to breathe.

"Neville's right: there was no prophecy. Neville, Annalisa, and I were there too. And this 'Chosen One' stuff is just silly rubbish that the _Prophet_ writers are making up," Ginny said to back Neville up.

"Well, yes, the _Prophet_ has its incorrect gossip at times," Slughorn said warily and then went into a long spiel about Gwenog Jones and the _Daily Prophet_ and his past students who were all in his 'Slug Club'.

Annalisa found out that both of her uncles, Alfred and Tim, her father, her mother, and her aunt Holly, were all in his Slug Club when they were in school. And now so was she. Nicola and Italia hadn't been because he had retired before they got to school. She and the other students barely listened to his speech for a while until he finally noticed that the sun was going down. He let them all leave and Annalisa breathed a sigh of relief as she, Harry, Neville, and Ginny left the compartment.

"He sure does like to talk…" she muttered and Ginny nodded, giggling.

"He's strange," Neville added.

"Yeah, he is," Harry agreed. "How did he get you in there, Ginny?"

"Like he said: he walked by my compartment when I hexed that annoying Hufflepuff boy, Zacharias Smith; he kept asking me about the Ministry and I got so irritated that I used a Bat-Bogey Hex on him. Well, Slughorn walked in and I thought he was going to give me detention but instead he told me to come to his compartment later for a special student party. Odd, isn't it?"

"Better than being invited because you have a famous uncle or aunt or parent," Harry said and then became very quiet, and had a look as if something very clever had dawned on him. "I'll see you three later."

"What? But Ron and Hermione are waiting for us, Harry," Annalisa said, stopping short by his side. He was a bit taller than her now and she had to look up at him very slightly. He didn't look at her as he pulled his Invisibility Cloak out and slipped under it cautiously. Annalisa placed her hands on her hips and raised a delicate eyebrow. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"What are you going to do, Harry?" Neville asked as Ginny watched on in curiosity.

"I'll catch up with you later!" he hissed back at them and Annalisa had a feeling that he had just left them. She frowned and then looked over at Ginny, who shrugged and walked away with Neville. Annalisa reluctantly followed, feeling queasy about leaving Harry behind.

* * *

Ok! Chapter 1 of Part 4 =D I'm really sorry that it's taken so long to post! School caught up with me and I wanted to make sure that I had the elements from both the book and movie that I liked. I'm going through the other chapters right now too. I'm checking grammar, spelling, adding and subtracting things, and checking to see if everything is accurate.

I made sure I had a little something in this chapter about Umbridge and Fudge and Aurora. Throughout Part 4 you'll see how Aurora is copping with Sirius' death.

Well I hope you liked this chapter and the ones to come. **_Please review!_**

~Siriusgrl88


	2. Bad News

"Aurora, have you seen the _Daily Prophet_ today?!" Italia asked as she stormed into Aurora's classroom.

Aurora stopped writing on her board and looked over at her younger, infuriated sister. "No, I haven't," she answered truthfully as she turned to face Italia.

Italia dropped the unfolded _Prophet_ onto Aurora's desk. Aurora gently picked the newspaper up and read the headlines on the front page quickly: _**MUGGLE BRIDGE DESTROYED-DEATH TOLL RISES**_ and _**MUGGLES GO MISSING-WHO AND WHERE**_ and _**WHOLE MUGGLE FAMILIES DIE-GAS LEAKS OR THE KEDAVRA CURSE?**_

Aurora frowned and read a portion of each article. "I'm not surprised…" she admitted with a sigh.

"What?" Italia sounded astounded.

"I'm not happy about it, Italia, but I can't say that I'm surprised. This is exactly what he did before. He's a creature of habit."

"But you sound so blasé about it!"

"I am blasé about it, Itty, because I've been through all of this before. I'm being realistic. He's going to have the same tricks up his sleeves now as he did back when you were a child. He targets those who are weaker than him, especially Muggles. He despises them, remember?"

"That's no reason not to care!"

"I never said I didn't care, did I? I just said that I'm used to it. I've seen and heard all of this before. It might as well be déjà vu!" Aurora's nerves were already worn thin from sleep deprivation and her emotions were still raw because of Sirius' death; she did not need her youngest sister coming at her with anger. "I'm in no mood for this. Get out."

Italia looked at Aurora in disbelief but turned on her heel and stormed out of the room just as she had stormed in. Aurora sighed heavily and dropped down into her desk chair, resting her elbows on her desk. She rubbed her forehead and her eyes, grogginess warring with her senses.

To pass the time and keep herself awake, she read the whole newspaper and then went back to her board and finished what she had been doing before Italia had come in.

* * *

Annalisa followed Neville back to Hermione and Ron after Ginny had gone into a compartment with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Jasmine Moon. As she and Neville walked down the corridors of the train, she noticed that many students caught sight of them and began whispering and staring. Neville seemed oblivious but Annalisa felt a bit peeved.

'Oh now I'm interesting; after the _Prophet_ said that Harry and I are telling the truth…Friggin' guppies,' she thought as she stared ahead in determination. She was tense when she entered the compartment with Ron and Hermione; Ron was just slipping his school robe on and Hermione had a book propped open on her crossed legs when Annalisa and Neville entered. Ron and Hermione looked over at them and Annalisa forced a smile.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked as she noticed Harry had not come back with them.

"Don't know really…After we left Slughorn, he said he wanted to do something alone. I just hope this something isn't stupid," Annalisa said as she shrugged into her own school robe after pulling it out from her small pack that she had brought. Hermione pursed her lips together but went back to reading her book, her school robe already on. "What did you two do? And where's Luna?"

"Luna just went to the loo. And I've been reading while Ron has been eating," Hermione responded coolly, not lifting her eyes from her book as she turned a page. Annalisa nodded and remained silent, settling down next to Cleo, across from Hermione. Cleo meowed sweetly and stepped onto Annalisa's lap, circling a couple of times before she curled up and relaxed, closing her eyes to take a cat nap. Annalisa smiled and soothingly pat her furry friend. Luna came back not long after and greeted Neville and Annalisa cheerfully.

"Where's Ginny?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

"She's with Dean, Seamus, and Jasmine. Did you hear that Seamus and Jasmine are dating?" Annalisa replied.

"No," Hermione said, looking up. "That's interesting."

"Yeah, I thought so too…They seem like polar opposites," Annalisa said and Hermione nodded.

"But sometimes opposites attract," Luna said.

Annalisa shrugged. "Suppose so," she said simply.

"So what did Slughorn want with you three?" Ron asked before he took a large bite out of a pumpkin pastie.

"Nothing really…He only knew of me because my parents were two of his best students. Same with Harry and Neville," Annalisa explained easily and Neville agreed with her.

"Yeah, but he didn't seem very interested in me," Neville added and Annalisa frowned.

"Yeah, well Zabini was there too and he was only there because his mother has killed all of her husbands," she replied and Neville smiled nervously.

"But that hasn't been proven, has it?" Hermione asked and Annalisa shook her head.

"Not yet and it probably never will be. Anyway, it was boring and everyone who was there was only there because of their famous relatives or because of other famous connections," Annalisa said coldly and Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought.

"How silly; he shouldn't judge people based on their parents," Hermione said and Luna nodded.

"I bet Malfoy was there too, huh?" Ron asked, sounding a bit down.

"Actually, no; he wasn't," Annalisa answered truthfully.

Ron seemed to perk up and then went into a long rant with Neville about Malfoy; they picked at every flaw and insulted him with the best insults they could think up. Hermione and Annalisa rolled their eyes and Luna just read her_ Quibbler_. Not long afterwards, the train stopped. Annalisa stood with the others and Cleo jumped onto her shoulder, meowing loudly. Hermione had lifted Crookshanks into her arms as Ron grabbed Pig's cage; the little, hyperactive owl that he had gotten from Sirius during their third year. Neville held Trevor, the toad, close as they filed out of the compartment and followed everyone off of the train.

They quickly caught up with Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Jasmine, Parvati, Lavender, and Padma as they left the train but Annalisa could not spot Harry anywhere. She stood on her toes a couple of times and insisted that they wait until everyone was off of the train before they left. Hermione and Ron stayed with her as the others went on ahead. The three waited until the last student, a first year boy, got off of the train. Annalisa frowned.

"Where is he?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, maybe he's already at the castle," Ron suggested. Annalisa pursed her lips together in a tight line, the bad gut feeling that had started when she had first left Harry built. "Come on," Ron urged, gently tugging on her wrist.

Annalisa reluctantly left with Ron and Hermione, the three getting the very last carriage. Annalisa caught sight of the Thestrals that were pulling the carriage and her heart plummeted a bit; she hadn't seen any since that fateful night months ago. She looked away quickly and focused on Cleo until they finally got to the castle. Ron helped both girls down and Cleo and Crookshanks darted away towards the castle. Annalisa followed Ron and Hermione up the stairs and into the castle and then into the Great Hall. She looked around the Gryffindor table but there was no sign of Harry.

The three sat down, looking very worried. Rupert moved down from his original spot and traded with a second year student so he could sit next to Annalisa. Annalisa smiled slightly at him as he settled down between her and the second year. "Hey, Sis; how was the ride?"

"Good," she said simply and then began looking for Harry again. The room was filled with talkative students and the chattering was quite loud.

"Hey, Ron," Rupert greeted and Ron grinned. "Hermione, how was your summer?"

"Good, yours?" she replied.

"Alright, I guess," he said and looked at Annalisa in confusion. "Where's Harry?"

"That's what we want to know," Annalisa answered as she continued to look around.

As she gazed around the room, she caught sight of Malfoy, who sneered at her and then made a gesture with his hand indicating that he had done something to someone's face or would do something to her face. Annalisa's eyes narrowed and she was about to flip him off when McGonagall cleared her throat loudly; every student heard and a gradual hushing went through the crowd. The Sorting Hat, in all of its tattered glory, sat upon the Sorting Stool, quiet and shriveled. And then it began to sing its new song.

"_Oh now I know I'm tattered and worn  
but when I was born  
I was brand new  
not red, yellow, green, or blue  
but brown and newly sewn  
that's when I made my debut…_

_I've been around since the Founders Four  
Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor  
Hufflepuff, where dwell the friendly and true  
Those who accept all others and where they always part with a cheerful adieu  
Ravenclaw, where stay the clever minded and creative  
And where intelligence and wit are native  
Slytherin, where live the cunning and ambitious  
Those who are pure of blood and who are never __surreptitious  
And Gryffindor, where reside the brave of heart and the loyal  
Where chivalry is important; those Gryffindors are practically royal_

_But despite our differences  
we must come together and put up our defenses  
for a dark storm is brewing  
and it's only one man's doing_

_You know of who I speak  
but don't think our future is bleak  
because if we come together as one whole  
we will reach our one true goal_

_Trust and love is what we'll need  
so please take heed  
for what I say is a warning  
and I don't want you to realize while you're mourning_

_So now put me on, little ones,  
where I will make you daughters and sons  
of our great Founders Four  
whom we all adore_…"

Everyone applauded politely at the end of the song, some students looking worried while others seemed confused and still others looked indifferent or terrified. Annalisa and Hermione locked eyes worriedly. Annalisa glanced over to Conri, who looked pale and grim. Then, as her clapping died, she saw her aunt Italia sitting next to Aurora at the staff table. Normally only staff members sat at the staff table and Italia wasn't part of the staff. Annalisa's brow furrowed in confusion but she blew it off and listened as each first year was called up to be sorted.

Harry didn't show all through the sorting and for most of the meal. Annalisa ate slowly, not having a large appetite. Ron inhaled his food along with Rupert and Conri. Annalisa kept her eyes on the Great Hall doors as she ate. Finally, when she had finished her meal and so had nearly everyone else in the hall, Harry came walking in. Everyone turned to look at him and everyone began to whisper about him, some pointing. Ron looked over at Malfoy and scowled when he noticed that Malfoy was making a nose gesture again.

Annalisa's mouth was dropped open when Harry sat down between her and Rupert.

"What?" he asked as she stared wide-eyed at him.

She simply pointed to his face. "It _was_ something stupid…" she muttered and Harry gave her a weird look but Hermione snickered slightly, catching the reference to what Annalisa had said an hour before.

"Crikey, Harry! What've you done to yourself?" Ron asked as he stared at Harry.

"Huh?" Harry seemed confused.

"Your face is covered in blood, Harry," Hermione said. "Stay still. _Tergeo_," she said as she pointed her wand at Harry's face. The blood vanished.

"Thanks," he said and was reaching for some food when the food vanished and the pudding appeared. He frowned. "How does my nose look, anyway?"

"Like your nose…" Annalisa said. "Why? Should it look like Ron's?"

"Ha…ha…" Harry said sarcastically. Annalisa smiled.

"Why shouldn't it be anything but normal?" Hermione asked. "Where have you been, Harry?"

"I'll explain later, ok?" he said and scooped some pudding onto a plate and began to eat quickly. Hermione was about to protest when Annalisa gave her a look. Hermione shut her mouth and huffed, looking away.

"You missed the Sorting," Rupert said and Harry nodded, swallowing. Rupert took a large portion of Chocolate gateau and began to eat. Annalisa and Hermione only took a little bit of some vanilla pudding and ate slowly, again.

"What did the Hat say?" Harry asked.

"Same same," Rupert muttered as he took a large mouthful of pudding.

"Just advised us to stick together and what not," Hermione added.

"Dumbledore say anything about Voldemort?"

"He hasn't given a speech yet," Annalisa responded, taking a small amount of pudding into her mouth.

"Snape told me that Hagrid was late…"

"You saw Snape? Why?" Ron asked as he shoveled a lot of pudding into his mouth. He choked slightly, swallowing and then coughing. Annalisa rolled her eyes and rubbed his back.

"That was brilliant, Ron. Next time, just spit everything up on us, alright?" she said sarcastically and he glared at her, his eyes watering.

"Bumped into him outside of the hall," Harry said quickly and Annalisa shot him a suspicious look.

"Hagrid's there, waving at you. He was late too but he wasn't nearly as late as you," Hermione said as she pointed towards the staff table. Harry looked up and waved back at Hagrid.

"So what did Slughorn want with you, Harry?" Hermione asked nosily.

"Just wanted to know what happened at the Ministry," he answered.

"Yeah, him and everyone else in the Magical community," Hermione scoffed. "People were pestering Ron and me on the train. Right, Ron?"

Ron merely nodded, shoveling more pudding into his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Slughorn wanted to know if Harry was really the 'Chosen One'," Annalisa added and Hermione nodded.

"Even the ghosts have been speaking of that very subject," Nearly Headless Nick said as he floated up through the table. "They all come to me; obviously they know how close you and I are, Harry. I told them that I wouldn't bother you with incessant questions. 'Harry Potter knows that he can tell me absolutely anything and that I will never betray his trust because I'd rather die than do so,'" he added.

"Well, that can't mean much, can it? I mean, you're already dead," Ron said between mouthfuls and Nick looked at him scathingly.

"You again prove that you have the sensitivity of a blunt axe, Mr. Weasley," he sneered. Ron shrugged, looking sheepish as he chewed, his cheeks puffed out from the load of pudding. He reminded Annalisa of a Chipmunk stuffing its cheeks with nuts to store later for winter. The image of Ron as a furry, human sized chipmunk made her giggle. Nick glided away just as Dumbledore stood to address the students. Everyone became instantly quiet.

"Good evening! To our returning students, welcome back; to our new students, welcome!" he greeted kindly and the whole room gasped softly at the sight of his dead-looking hand.

"What happened to him?!" Hermione asked Annalisa.

Annalisa just shrugged. "He hasn't told anyone but it's been like that for months," she answered. Hermione looked aghast.

"Oh it's nothing," Dumbledore, who noticed the appalled stares and the quiet whispers, dismissed but everyone in the hall didn't seem to believe it. He adjusted his sleeve so his dead hand was covered.

"I thought he'd have it fixed up by now," Harry said to Annalisa but she only shook her head.

"I don't think he can. It must be cursed now. Some jinxes or hexes can't be reversed and some potions can do some lasting damage," she explained. During their whispered conversation, Dumbledore had gone through his warnings to the students.

"Mr. Filch has also requested that I tell you that anything from the shop called Weasley Wizard Wheezes has been banned and that if he finds anything from that shop on campus, it will be confiscated and destroyed," Dumbledore said and everyone in the hall, except for the Slytherins, giggled. Annalisa grinned and laughed softly as some of the students looked towards her, Ron, and Ginny. Everyone in the school knew that Annalisa and George were still together and that her boyfriend and his twin brother were very successful outside of school.

Dumbledore gave the smallest of smiles before continuing, "And for those of you who want to join your house Quidditch team, please see your Head of House; either Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, or Professor McGonagall. First years cannot try out. Now, I am very happy to introduce to you, Professor Slughorn, who will be taking the Potions position."

Annalisa's jaw dropped and her eyes widened and she immediately looked to her mother, who looked just as taken aback. "_What_?" she said aloud as the rest of the school murmured about it too. "But you…but…but the position is already…but…" she fumbled, thoroughly stunned.

"But Harry, you told us that he was going to take the DADA position," Hermione whined.

"I assumed he was!" Harry looked just as shocked. "You didn't know anything about this?" he asked Annalisa.

"Does it look like I knew?" she snapped, having a bad feeling of what was coming next. "If Slughorn is taking over Potions then that must mean--"

"Meanwhile, our very own Professor Snape will be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts position," Dumbledore went on and the gasp was louder this time. The whole school was surprised.

"—that Snape will be our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor now…" Annalisa covered her face with her hands as she rested her elbows on the table. "Craaaapppp," she said even if it was muffled by her palms.

"No!" Harry shouted aloud in protest. Hermione's jaw seemed to be permanently open and Ron looked as if he was going to be sick. Most of the students looked up at Professor Snape, who didn't stand when Dumbledore said his name. And most of the students were livid with the new announcement. "Well, at least there's one good thing that could come of this," Harry snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Ron whimpered.

"That job position is hexed. Nobody has stuck around for longer than a year and Quirrell was actually killed doing it. Personally, I'm rooting for another death," he answered. Hermione looked appalled.

"Harry! How could you say something like that?!" she asked, completely disappointed.

Annalisa and Ron laughed under their breaths.

"I dunno, I think I'm with Harry on this one," Ron admitted.

"Yeah, but there's always the chance that he'll just go back to teaching potions; Slughorn doesn't look like he's in for the long haul," Annalisa muttered as she looked at Slughorn. Slughorn looked joyful enough but something in his mannerisms told her that he was more nervous than excited about the new school year.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and Annalisa realized that she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't the only ones holding a conversation; the entire school had started up whispered discussions.

"Our librarian, Madam Pince, has decided to take a year off of work due to family issues. So Miss Badeau, the younger sister of Professor Black, will be taking her position for the year," Dumbledore indicated Italia. Italia stood humbly, smiling slightly as she waved to the students. Many boys cheered loudly and even catcalled to her as the students applauded. Annalisa, Rupert, and Conri were loudest as they cheered their aunt on.

"We finally have a hot librarian," Seamus muttered to Dean who laughed. Italia sat back down, her cheeks stained a modest pink.

"As most of you know, Lord Voldemort and his cohorts are once again gaining strength," Dumbledore began again, calmly but many of the students, and even some of the staff, shivered at Voldemort's name. The silence became tenser and thick with dread. "I can't seem to find the words on how to tell you how precarious our situation is and how careful we must all be. As many of you, if not all of you, have noticed, the security at Hogwarts has been doubled. I must stress that you should obey the new security rules; no matter how much they might annoy you, especially the rule about no wandering the school after hours. And please, if you happen to hear or see anything suspicious, do let a member of the Hogwarts staff know. But now I know you're all tired and your beds are nice and warm, so off to bed you all get! Pip pip!"

Annalisa followed Harry and Ron as Hermione went to lead the first years. She remained quiet until the three got out of the Great Hall. She was about to speak when Ron spoke first.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened to you?" he asked Harry.

Harry sighed and then explained how he got so much blood on his face and why he had asked about his nose.

"I knew I saw him miming something about a nose. Didn't know it was about you, mate," Ron replied.

"Yeah, but listen to this: Malfoy is doing something for Voldemort. He said that Voldemort gave him a job to do. He seemed serious and really boastful," Harry said.

"Wait…do you think that he's a Death Eater now?" Annalisa asked, looking concerned.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Harry responded.

"Hold on a sec, you two…I don't think You-Know-Who would give Malfoy a job," Ron said skeptically.

"Why wouldn't he? He needs someone inside of the castle," Annalisa said logically.

"But isn't that what he's using Snape for?" Ron asked. "And besides, Malfoy is really young."

"Maybe he wanted reinforcements," Annalisa guessed and Ron shrugged. "And my Uncle Regulus became a Death Eater when he was sixteen."

"I don't think he'd trust Malfoy with a real job. You know how Malfoy likes attention and will lie if he has to, to get it. Plus, you said yourself, Harry, that he was boastful about it. He's probably just faking it," Ron argued.

"Well, I think Voldemort would want someone else, someone he thinks Dumbledore wouldn't suspect, inside of the castle as a spy," Harry added and Ron was about to respond when Hagrid came up besides them.

"I hate it when yeh use that name, 'Arry," Hagrid rumbled. Harry, Annalisa, and Ron all looked up at Hagrid.

"Dumbledore says his name," Harry argued.

"But that's Dumbledore," Hagrid responded.

Annalisa frowned. "Well, that's not fair. Dumbledore always says we're all equal. Why should he have his own set of rules and we another?" she argued. Harry nodded in agreement. Hagrid frowned.

"Anyway, why were yeh late, 'Arry? You 'ad me worried," Hagrid said, looking down at Harry with his beady, dark eyes.

"I forgot something on the train and had to go back for it," Harry lied. "Why were _you_ late, Hagrid?"

"I los' track o' time when I was with Grawp; Dumbledore fixed him up a very nice cave not far into the forest. It's nice and big for 'im. 'E is much 'appier then 'e was. 'E and I were 'avin' a good chat," Hagrid boasted happily. Annalisa smiled, discreetly elbowing both boys in their ribs when she saw peripherally that they exchanged subtle looks. Both boys straightened, glancing glaringly at her before they looked back up at Hagrid.

"Really, Hagrid? How well can he speak now?" Annalisa asked politely.

"Oh 'e is learnin' fast now. Yeh'll all be amazed. I'm thinkin' about makin' 'im my assistant," Hagrid said proudly.

Annalisa elbowed Ron in his ribs again when he snorted loudly.

"Sorry…Dust," Ron lied to Hagrid.

"I've got to be goin'. I'll see yeh three and 'Ermione tomorrow, then. Class starts after lunch. If yeh come early yeh can see Buck- I mean Witherwings!" he said happily before ambling off. Annalisa almost froze in her steps and her eyes widened as she watched Hagrid's wide retreating back. She then quickly looked over at Harry and Ron, who had similar expressions.

"Oh no…" she whispered and closed her eyes.

"You're not taking his class either then?" Harry asked them both. Ron and Annalisa just shook their heads.

"And Hermione's not either, huh?" Ron asked.

"No," Annalisa answered and felt a bad sinking feeling in her gut. She had a feeling that this wasn't going to sit well with Hagrid.

* * *

Alright. 2nd chapter of Part Four. I hope you enjoyed it. And please, please forgive me for that craptastic song that I threw together! I have never claimed to be a poet or songwriter but I thought that it would be fun to try. And I seriously don't think I can make it any better lol So, again, please forgive me. I tried my best, as sad as that sounds lol

**_Please review!_**

-Siriusgrl88


	3. Classes

So thank yous: Wicked Wench, Wessums, and Moviegirl1616 for the alerts and reviews!!! I know I'm late on thanking all of you and I'm truly sorry about that. I hope you three like this chapter as well.

Thanks to everyone who reads but honestly, if you're going to read it would it kill you to leave a review? As all writers, I love reviews and even suggestions. **_So please review_**!

~Siriusgrl88

* * *

Annalisa woke up too early and she already felt like she was in a bad mood. She dressed silently, brushed her hair, grabbed her book bag with her books and other supplies, and went downstairs before Hermione and the other girls got up. She sat in the sofa in front of the fireplace; the common room was empty except for her, Cleo, Crookshanks, and Trevor. She sighed heavily and stared at the cool wood in the fireplace. She glanced up at the clock and nibbled her lower lip. She had an hour before the common room would be full of the other students. She slipped out a sheet of parchment, her Fwooper quill, and an ink bottle; she scratched out a long letter and had it signed and folded within 45 minutes.

She packed her stuff up again left the common room, went through the portrait hole, and leisurely walked through the school. She strolled across the school grounds to the Owlery and hauled herself up the steps. It took her about twenty minutes to get to the top of the Owlery from the school. It was a warm, nearly cloudless morning and the sun was just barely rising higher and higher into the sky. She admired it briefly before walking into the filthy Owlery, side-stepping bird droppings. The owls were barely awake, most trying to go to sleep. She found one that was more awake than the others and tied the letter to its leg carefully.

"I'm sorry for making you travel so far right now, but I really need to send this," she explained to the grumpy looking bird. It made a grouchy squawk-like sound and then flew out of the Owlery. She smiled slightly and walked out of the Owlery, glancing down at her watch just as the bell at the school chimed.

"Bollocks!" she hissed and rushed down the stairs; she staggered a few times and lost her footing a few more times but was lucky she didn't fall down the stairs. She only had twenty minutes to get to breakfast and she was sure Harry, Hermione, and Ron would give her the third degree afterwards.

She really didn't want to be late for the class schedules. She ran across the school grounds, glancing down at her watch; ten minutes. She ran as fast as she could now, breathing in through her nose as she dodged and weaved through students. She slowed down to a hurried walk once she got into the Great Hall and she slid onto a bench at the Gryffindor table, next to Hermione and across from Harry and Ron. She was panting, her heart pounding as she grinned sheepishly at her friends. She grabbed her plate and quickly and a bit shakily loaded it with sausages, potatoes, eggs, and toast.

"Where were you this morning?" Harry asked curiously as he, Hermione, and Ron watched her. She took a few bites of food before she spoke.

"Owlery," she answered. "I ran back."

"Obviously," Ron said and then shoveled some food into his mouth.

About half an hour later, they had all finished their breakfast and waited for their schedules. McGonagall handed Hermione and Annalisa theirs first.

"Wicked! I got Advance classes for Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Psychology of the Magical Mind, and Herbology; plus regular Ancient Runes," Annalisa said.

Hermione grinned. "Me too! Oh look, we better get going to Ancient Runes," she said excitedly.

"See you two later," Annalisa said to Harry and Ron as she and Hermione hurried off.

* * *

Ancient Runes was more difficult than the year before, which was expected, but Hermione seemed very happy. Out of all their classes, Hermione admitted that Ancient Runes was her favorite. Annalisa insisted that her favorite class was Psychology of the Magical Mind, and not because her mother taught the subject but because it was genuinely interesting to her.

Hermione and Annalisa got to the DADA classroom before Harry and Ron so they waited for them patiently outside the door. Both girls had books and other materials in their arms and eventually Annalisa got frustrated enough that she shoved them into her book bag and then made her book bag feather light. She smiled smugly as she slipped the strap onto her shoulder. Harry and Ron approached the two girls as Annalisa was making Hermione's book bag feather light as well.

"We got so much homework already!" Hermione explained as the boys watched them.

"Yeah, we got a 15 inch essay, two translations, and we've got to read the books by Wednesday," Annalisa added, ticking off the list with her fingers.

"Aw too bad," Ron said with a small grin and then yawned. Annalisa stepped on his toe intentionally. He yelped and glared at her icily.

"You just wait, Ronald. I bet Snape will give us loads!" Hermione snapped.

Annalisa sighed. "That wouldn't be good for any of us, Hermione," Annalisa whispered.

Hermione frowned. "I don't care. I know you and I will get it done in time and we'll do it correctly but those two wait till the last second to do anything and I know they won't like it either," Hermione whispered back.

Annalisa seemed to agree. By then, everyone one who was in the class had arrived and they all waited outside of the classroom for Snape. Not long after the bell had chimed, Snape opened the door to the classroom and everyone became very quiet.

"In, now," Snape said gruffly. All of the students filed into the classroom and found desks. Harry and Ron sat together as Annalisa and Hermione sat together behind them. As Annalisa glanced around the room, as many of the other students were doing, she noticed that the room was much gloomier compared to the way it had been throughout the years with the other teachers. She and the others began pulling their books, quills, ink bottles and other materials out but then Snape spoke.

"I did not tell any of you to take out anything," he said as he closed the door and began walking to the front of the room. Everyone began putting their things back into their bags as he spoke again. "I want to talk to all of you and I want you to all pay very good attention. I do believe you have had five teachers for this subject so far."

"Oh come on," Annalisa muttered softly under her breath, rolling her eyes a fraction.

"Of course he knows how many teachers we've had for this subject; he's been scheming to get this job since he got here," Harry murmured.

"Of course all of those teachers had different styles of teaching. With all of that change, I'm surprised that any of you passed your OWLs in this subject," he said melodramatically and Annalisa fought the urge to say something. "I will be even more surprised if any of you pass this course at a NEWT level, which is more difficult, of course," he walked around the room, glaring down at each student as he went and spoke. "There are many various forms of the Dark Arts and all are ever-changing and eternal. Fighting the Dark Arts is like fighting a Hydra, which sprouts another head when one head has been severed. You are fighting something that is always mutating and indestructible."

Harry and Snape glared at one another but Snape continued. "This means that your defenses must be flexible and ingenious. These pictures," he switched on the projector and the students saw examples of Dark spells, "show good examples of people suffering from the Dark Arts."

As he flicked through the pictures, the students were appalled. They saw someone suffering from the Cruciatus Curse, someone else suffering from the Dementor's Kiss, someone who died by the Avada Kedavra Curse, and someone who had suffered the attack of an Inferi. Suddenly, Parvati Patil spoke up, raising her hand.

"So Inferi have been seen then? He is using them for sure?" she asked worriedly as everyone glanced back at her. Annalisa and Hermione exchanged concerned looks before looking back at Snape.

"It is safe to say that he is using them as he did in the last war," Snape replied easily. "Now, I do believe that none of you have practiced nonverbal spells," he went on and the class didn't respond.

"No shipwreck, Moby Dick," Annalisa whispered in a snarky tone. Hermione flicked at Annalisa's elbow and Annalisa smirked as Ron and Harry chuckled softly.

"Do you have something you would like to share with us, Miss Black?" Snape sneered and Annalisa smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh of course not, Professor," she replied in a sugary tone. He glared at her but she just smiled back.

"Very well…Can anyone tell me what advantage there is in a nonverbal spell?"

Hermione immediately and predictably raised her hand first and no one else even bothered. Snape predictably took his time trying to find someone else to answer the question. Only when no one else raised their hand did he roll his eyes and give in to Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he said in a bored tone.

"A nonverbal spell makes it nearly impossible for your opponent to tell what spell you're going to use; this gives you a small advantage," Hermione responded quickly.

"An answer that was clearly recited from your book," Snape scowled. Hermione frowned and looked down at her clasped hands while Annalisa rolled her eyes and then glared at Malfoy from over her shoulder as he sniggered. "But it is correct. You gain the element of surprise when you master nonverbal spells. Not all wizards and witches can master it, however; it involves great concentration and mind power which many…lack," Snape went on, his eyes lingering on Harry for a few seconds. "Pair up; you will be practicing your nonverbal spells on your partner and your partner will repel the spell nonverbally."

Hermione and Annalisa paired up as Harry and Ron paired up. A few minutes into it, many people began to give up and just whisper the spell, though some were turning purple as they tried to do what Snape wanted them too; Ron was one of them. Harry merely stood at the ready in front of Ron as Ron turned purple; his cheeks puffed as he held his breath and tried to concentrate. About ten minutes into the practice, Hermione silently repelled a roping spell that Annalisa had silently procured. The two girls grinned at one another and high fived each other before they turned their attention to Ron and Harry. Both girls looked amused as they watched Ron stubbornly try to silently do a spell but with no such luck.

"Let me show you, Weasley," Snape scoffed and stepped between the boys. Snape had his wand on Harry within seconds and Harry reacted instantly.

"_Protego_!" he yelled and the invisible shield deflected Snape's nonverbal spell. The shield was so strong that Snape lost his balance and bumped into a desk. He glared angrily at Harry as he righted himself.

"Did I not tell to use nonverbal spells?" Snape snapped angrily.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Yes, _sir_," Snape corrected Harry.

Harry glanced down at his wand, a small smirk on his face. He looked back up at Snape and replied sarcastically, "There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor."

Hermione, along with many other students, gasped in shock. Annalisa snorted with a short laugh and tried to pass it off as a cough. She looked away from Snape, her fist at her mouth as she gave a few short coughs to follow the first. She noticed that Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all grinning at Harry from behind Snape.

"Detention on Saturday night," Snape responded almost immediately. "I don't take attitude from anyone…not even one as _special_ as you." The rest of the class period was tense. After the class, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Annalisa made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh Harry, why did you say that?" Hermione asked as they walked. Ron just grinned.

"I thought it was brilliant," Ron said and then slid a glance to Annalisa. "And so did Annie," he added. Annalisa grinned and nodded.

"I couldn't help it," Harry began. "He tried to jinx me and I had enough of him pointing his wand at me last year, during those damn Occlumency sessions. He can use someone else as his test rat for once. And I still don't know why Dumbledore didn't just let your mum do the Occlumency lessons with me," Harry said to Annalisa. Annalisa just shrugged. "And I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking by making Snape the Defense teacher. Did you hear the way Snape was going on about the Dark Arts? You can tell he loves them! All that '_ever-changing and eternal_' and '_mutating and indestructible_'," Harry fumed.

"Well, personally, I think you sound a lot like him," Hermione said.

"Me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Not something you should admit to Harry, 'Mione," Annalisa said. Hermione just shrugged.

"Harry, when you were teaching us last year, you kept saying that when you came up against Voldemort- Ron, please get over it- it was just you, your brains, and your gut. Isn't that what Snape was telling us back there?"

Harry floundered for words to argue but nothing came out.

"Hey, Potter!" a boy yelled from behind them. The four stopped and turned as the boy approached Harry. "I was told to give this to you," Jack Sloper said as he handed Harry a small folded piece of paper. "Hey, I heard that you're the new Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain. When are you going to hold the tryouts?"

"Uh…I'm not really sure yet…" Harry said.

"Oh ok…because I was hoping it would be this weekend," Jack went on. Harry didn't seem to really be listening to the boy.

"Yeah, I'll let you know when I'll have it…" Harry said half-heartedly as he began to open the paper. The four walked away from the boy as Harry read the note. Ron read the note from over Harry's shoulder.

"He likes Acid Pops? Why would you need to know that?" Ron asked.

"It's the password I need to say to the gargoyle in order to get up to Dumbledore's office. Well, this gets me out of my detention with Snape," Harry said happily as he folded the paper up again and slipped it into his pocket.

The four went over ideas of what Dumbledore would teach Harry once they got into the common room, though Annalisa and Hermione read a part of their Ancient Runes book. Hermione left after the break was over so she could attend her Arithmancy class. Annalisa stayed with Harry and Ron in the common room. The two boys started their homework the Snape assigned. Annalisa finished her book and then started the Defense homework. She had it done before the boys even got half way through the homework. Ron looked at her in disgust and Harry looked disappointed.

"I'll meet you two and Hermione in the dungeons before Potions. I want to go talk to Mum and Aunt Italia," she said, packing her things up. The boys grumbled as she left. She walked down the hallways until she got to the library. She walked in and set her book bag on the counter where Italia was sitting.

"Hey you," Italia said cheerily. "What's up, Jelly Bean?" She leaned in towards her niece, resting her chin on her palm.

"Nothing really; just got some homework done and I'm on break. How has your first day of library work been?"

Italia rolled her eyes and leaned back in her floating, legless chair. "Booorrriiinnnggg…There's been a parade of boys coming in and out though. They stare at me," she admitted and pointed a thumb over at a group of Hufflepuff fourth year boys who ducked down when Annalisa looked over at them. She smirked and gave her aunt an apologetic look but Italia seemed nonchalant about it.

"Seems like they like you…You are, after all, the prettiest authority here besides Mum. You're also the youngest. And Madam Pince was a royal pain in the arse," Annalisa explained.

"Oh trust me, I remember," Italia said and the two exchanged a giggle. "I remember once, when I was in my third year, she caught Charlie Weasley and Brigitte Brigfrost making out near the very back of the library. Oh it was hilarious! She ran out after them, wielding the largest book she could carry. She chased them all the way to the stairs," Italia laughed and Annalisa laughed with her. "It was the funniest thing ever! She looked like a little Quail because her little legs were moving so fast."

Annalisa clutched her side, her laughter mainly spurred on by Italia's laughter. After a few moments and when they had regained their composure, Annalisa spoke. "Aren't you and Charlie dating?"

Italia became completely sober and bit her lip. She looked down at the book in her hands briefly before she looked back at Annalisa. "No…we did for a little while but we broke it off. Work and all…"

"You're lying, Aunt Italia…"

"Alright, alright…No, we're not together anymore but we dated for a year and a half and…well…He was hoping that he and I would be getting engaged soon and I kind of, sort of brought that subject up one day. He and I had a fight. He said some mean things and so did I and…it just ended badly," Italia explained, fussing with the hem of her long white skirt. She watched her fingers while Annalisa frowned.

"Aunt Italia, I'm so sorry…Have you told anyone?"

"Just you…Your mother just lost her husband and everyone else has been so focused on her and you and your siblings…I just never got around to telling anyone and no one has noticed anyway," Italia looked up and Annalisa suddenly wanted to hold her aunt. Her eyes were filled with tears that hadn't yet fallen and the whites of Italia's eyes were red. Her cheeks were growing pink and so was her nose. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes hurriedly as some more boys wandered into the library. "I just really love him, you know? And I miss him…"

Annalisa was about to respond when she caught sight of the clock and frowned. "I have to go unfortunately…" she said as she reluctantly slung her book bag onto her shoulder. "Look, I want to hear more details later, so I'll be back the next time I have a break, ok?"

Italia nodded and sniffed again as Annalisa walked out to go to the dungeons for Potions. She joined her friends just before Slughorn opened the doors. Harry and Annalisa sat together and Ron and Hermione sat together this time that way both girls could help each boy.

Harry went to Slughorn after he dropped his stuff off at the desk he was sharing with Annalisa. Annalisa pulled her things out and glanced up to see Ron and Harry set in a struggle over something in a cupboard. They had their backs to her and were pushing each other by their shoulders. She grinned slightly and assumed that they were fighting over a book. Ron won; he pulled away from Harry with a smug grin, holding a newer, intact Advanced Potions book. Harry frowned grumpily at Ron as he held a tattered, old book that seemed to be barely clinging to its binding and cover.

Annalisa had everything set up by the time Harry got back with his temporary borrowed Potions book. Annalisa gave him a small smile and he elbowed her arm. She giggled softly and just shrugged at him. Slughorn was in the front of the room soon after and everyone turned their attention to him.

"I have made some potions for you to identify today. You should be able to tell what each of them are even though you haven't made them before. You will be able to make these by the end of the year. Can anyone tell me what this potion is?" he asked, motioning towards the cauldron that was farthest from the Gryffindors and closest to the Slytherins. Hermione's hand shot up into the air, predictably.

"It's Veritaserum," Hermione said. "It's an odorless, colorless potion that makes the person drinking it tell only the truth," she added.

"Oh very good, miss! Ten points to Gryffindor," Slughorn said with a smile. "What about this one? It's well-known and has been featured in leaflets from the Ministry lately," he indicated the cauldron closest to the Ravenclaws' desks. The potion looked like thick, mud slowly boiling and it had a color of greenish-brown. Annalisa decided to give Hermione a run for her money.

She raised her hand first and Slughorn pointed to her. She heard Hermione's soft groan of dissatisfaction. "Polyjuice Potion; it enables the drinker to change in physical appearance into anyone they choose as long as the drinker has a DNA sample of the person they want to appear to be. Polyjuice Potion does not work with animal DNA."

"Impressive, Miss Black! Ten points to Gryffindor," Slughorn said and Annalisa smiled. "Alright, alright…now, what about this one?" he indicated a potion that looked more appealing than the other two. Annalisa and Hermione raised their hands simultaneously. "Oh my…well, one of you tell me what it is and the other explain to me what it does," he said.

Hermione and Annalisa exchanged glances and then nodded. Both girls were confident with themselves and each other and they both knew that they each knew the correct answer.

"It's Amortentia," Hermione answered and Slughorn looked very impressed by her.

"It's the most powerful love potion in the wizarding world," Annalisa added and Slughorn nodded.

"Did you both recognize the mother-of-pearl luster?" he asked.

"That and the little spirals of steam that come off of it; plus it's supposed to smell differently to each person, depending on what each person is attracted too…To me it smells like fresh parchment, freshly mowed grass, and…" Hermione abruptly stopped, turning red.

Annalisa took over quickly. "To me it smells like…" a small smile graced her lips. "Well, it smells like wood shavings, freshly laundered clothes, and like ginger," she said, blushing slightly.

The girls in the room giggled and awed while Ron pretended to gag along with Harry. They all knew who she smelt.

"Oh that seems very specific. Who is it that these smells remind you of?" Slughorn asked.

"My boyfriend, George Weasley," Annalisa replied.

Malfoy and his friends sniggered softly. Annalisa just smiled and blew them off.

"Oh I've heard of that boy," Slughorn said, looking happy. "Very clever, he and his twin are, or so I've heard; very successful now, in Diagon Alley."

"Yes, their shop is doing very well and they enjoy creating things. They're very talented," Annalisa agreed.

Slughorn smiled and nodded. "You, young lady," he indicated Hermione now. She looked at him earnestly. "What is your name?"

"Hermione Granger," she answered.

"Are you perhaps related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, the man who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?" Slughorn sounded excited and he wrung his hands in eagerness.

"Not that I know of," Hermione responded honestly. "I'm a Muggle-born, Professor."

Malfoy and other Slytherins chuckled mockingly and whispered snarky remarks. Annalisa felt like chucking her cauldron at his head but she refrained.

Slughorn ignored the Slytherins and looked at Harry and Annalisa. "'_One of our best friends is the best in our year and she's a Muggle-born_.' This is her, isn't it?" Slughorn asked Harry and Annalisa. They both nodded in the affirmative. "Ten points each for Gryffindor," he said and the Gryffindors in the room grinned from ear-to-ear.

Hermione turned to Annalisa and Harry, smiling brightly at them. "You two told him that I was the best in our year?" when they nodded she had to keep herself from squealing and hugging them both.

"I would have said the same thing if he had asked me," Ron muttered and Hermione patted his hand sweetly but hushed him politely so they could hear Slughorn go on. They identified the last potion as Felix Felicis, it was explained to them, and Hermione earned Gryffindor another ten points. He then assigned them to make Draught of the Living Dead, or at least make something that was as close to it as possible as he didn't expect them to make a perfect batch of it.

It didn't take long for Hermione and Annalisa to reach the halfway mark and Harry was not far behind them. They could all hear Malfoy try to get some brownie points by dropping his grandfather's name to Slughorn; Slughorn blew it off easily and walked away. Soon, Annalisa's potion had turned a light purple, at least five shades lighter than Hermione's. As she glanced over at Harry, she noticed that his potion had already become a light pink. She gave him an impressed look and then she looked over at Ron, who was cursing as he stirred the black liquid in his cauldron. Hermione looked over at Harry and Annalisa, her hair bushy from the steam coming from her potion, her cheeks flushed from the heat.

She didn't look happy that her potion was still very purple and Annalisa and Harry's were much lighter. She asked Harry a question but Annalisa continued to look around curiously. She saw Malfoy struggling with his potion, which had turned a putrid green color.

"Stop stirring! Time is up," Slughorn said and he went around, looking at everyone's attempts. He sniffed at Malfoy's tentatively and pulled back quickly, rubbing his nose. He finally reached Ron and Hermione's table and he frowned at Ron's black potion. He gave Hermione an impressed look and then continued onto Harry and Annalisa's table. He gave Annalisa an impressed, approving nod and then he excitedly smiled at Harry.

"You have your mother's knack at potions, it seems! Lily was very good at potions; one of my better students. You've done the best out of everyone! You have earned the potion. Here's your Felix Felicis," Slughorn said as he passed Harry the little bottle of golden liquid. Harry slipped it into his robes as they all cleaned up. They packed up and then left, quickly walking back to the common room.

"Lemme guess: you think I cheated, don't you?" Harry asked a peeved Hermione once they got into the confines of the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, you didn't do it by yourself, did you?" Hermione said, adding a glare directed towards Annalisa.

"What?" Annalisa asked in amazement. "You seriously think that I would help Harry cheat?" she asked, sounding hurt more than angry. "Did you notice that mine wasn't as good as Harry's?"

Hermione didn't say anything and looked away.

"He only followed the directions in his book, even if they were different from the ones in ours. Though, it could have been a calamity, couldn't it have? Of course I didn't get that book…no, instead I got the one the new one," Ron complained.

"Oh Ron you fought for it and you won the new book; get over it," Annalisa said with a smile. "You have no one else but yourself to blame for that."

"Wait a minute," Ginny said as she turned towards them. They all looked over at her. "You've been taking directions from what someone has written in a book, Harry?" she asked, looking concerned. Annalisa suddenly remembered the ordeal that Ginny had been through during her first year. Annalisa frowned and looked over at Harry's used book. She eyed it suspiciously and poked it hesitantly with her wand.

"It's nothing," he told Ginny. "Annalisa, it's not jinxed. I touched it all period," he told the other girl, who looked up at him sheepishly. "It's not like the diary, Ginny," he went on. "It's simply a textbook that someone decided to write on in the past and it just so happened to come to me. Besides, I got stuck with it because Ron stole the new book."

"Hey, I won it fair and square!" Ron pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you beat a guy that's shorter than you for a newer book," Annalisa teased. Ron made a face at her.

"But you're still following what it says?" Ginny continued, ignoring Annalisa and Ron.

Harry frowned. "I just tried one thing that it said about the potion we did in class today. Seriously, Ginny, it's really nothing--"

"No, I think Ginny has a point," Hermione said.

Annalisa rolled her eyes. "Here we go again…" Annalisa muttered.

Hermione shot her a glare. "I'm serious, Annie," Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, I know but you do this all of the time. Granted, most of the time you've been right but, unfortunately, Harry and Ron don't care for your common sense all of the time and it causes problems. We love you, 'Mione, but sometimes you act more like a mother than a friend," Annalisa explained to her friend. She then turned to Harry. "I agree with Ginny and Hermione. Get it checked, just in case, Harry," she said hypocritically, a small smile directed to him.

"You just contradicted yourself, Sis," Rupert said as he sat down with Ginny.

"I know, but I'm a girl and we're allowed to do that. Besides, if it comes out of my mouth, Harry and Ron are less likely to get as mad," she responded coolly. Hermione grabbed Harry's book quickly.

"Hey! Give it back, Hermione!" Harry shouted and tried to get it from her but she passed it to Annalisa, who easily evaded Harry's reach and dropped it onto a table that was closer to the stairwells leading up to the dormitories. Hermione joined her quickly and Ginny kept Harry and Ron at bay.

"_Specialis Revelio_!" Hermione said as she tapped the cover of the book a few times. The book simply sat on the table, not doing a thing.

"All clear," Annalisa said to Ginny and the boys as she stepped away and went back to her bag and books. Harry snatched it back, glaring at Hermione.

"Are you happy now? Or would you rather surveil it until it does a cartwheel?" he snapped at her as he went back to his stuff. Ron joined him. Hermione just glared at him but looked a bit hurt as well.

She made her way to Annalisa's side and sat down with a huff. "How come they don't get mad at you when you get all motherly?"

"'Cause I don't do it as often as you do," Annalisa replied with a small shrug.

Rupert snorted with a laugh. Annalisa bent her head back and glared at her younger, adopted brother. "Watch it, mister. I know where you sleep," she said. Rupert stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh real mature," she said and then she stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation, then smiled and went back to her stuff, pulling out her Ancient Runes homework.


	4. Busy School Days

Thanks to anyone who commented or faved. It's appreciated. I'm not really sorry that I did not update sooner because I said I wouldn't unless I got about 4 reviews or more for each chapter. That never happened and I figured I should finish this at least. So here's the next chapter.

-Siriusgrl88

* * *

That first week wasn't Hermione's favorite, which was unusual. Annalisa honestly believed that Hermione enjoyed school more than summer break. Hermione consistently refused to use Harry's book, even though he consistently asked her if she wanted to. The book was the cause of Hermione's distress. She adamantly stuck to her "original" book directions.

Ron tried to understand what the Prince's handwriting said but had difficulties so Annalisa and Harry often had to whisper the directions to him. Annalisa just looked very carefully, memorized a few lines and then performed them; before she knew it, she and Harry were at the top of the class with Ron close behind them. He didn't want Hermione on his case so he stuck more to his own book's directions. This made Hermione livid with Annalisa and she wouldn't speak to Annalisa about anything but homework in their other classes for a while.

"It could be a girl," Hermione argued with Harry one Saturday evening. "The handwriting looks too girly to be a boy's."

"But the name is Prince, Hermione. Since when has a girl been a Prince?" Harry argued back.

Annalisa rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's a last name."

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked simultaneously as they looked at their dark haired friend.

"Perhaps Prince is a surname, therefore it could be male or female," Annalisa said. "Names can be ambiguous."

"I agree with her," Ron added and Annalisa gave him an awkward look. "What?" he asked. "Hermione's taken a side; Harry's taken a side; you've taken a side…I just figured I'd take your side for the sake of spiting them," he explained with a shrug. Annalisa smiled, giggling and then hugged Ron around his neck.

"Oh sweet Ronald," she teased and began to fuss over him like his mother would. He groaned and his shoulders drooped as she played with his ginger hair.

"I got to go; it's five minutes to eight," Harry said, grabbing his stuff.

"Oh good luck!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Have fun," Annalisa told him.

"Don't get yourself killed," Ron joked. Annalisa slapped Ron upside his head and he frowned at her, rubbing his head. "Why do you always hit me?"

"Because you're always an idiot," she replied and Hermione giggled.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Ron asked, pouting.

"Oh Ronald you know I love you," Annalisa said and ruffled his hair. "Not like I love your brother, of course…" and then, quite suddenly, Annalisa remembered who else Ron was related to. 'Charlie…' Annalisa had a look of thoughtful mischievousness. "Hey, Ron, would you mind grabbing Harry's Invisibility Cloak for me? I will have it back before he gets back."

"Um…ok…" Ron said without arguing because he was too surprised by her request. While he was gone, she hurriedly but fluently wrote a letter to Charlie. She was done with it before Ron got back with the cloak. She grabbed it, folded the letter, sealed the letter with red wax and then hurried out of the common room. She slipped the cloak on, concealing herself from rest of the world. She carefully power walked to the Owlery and jogged up the stairs. She picked a black owl to take the letter to Charlie.

"You've got a long way to fly," she told it and it hooted at her. "Please, fly fast; I need a response as soon as possible," she said and it took off out of a window, its long wings gliding it over the forest below.

She hurried back down the stairs and power walked back to the common room while she was still under the Invisibility Cloak. She removed the cloak off of her and plopped down into an armchair. Hermione finished up her own homework and Ron dozed off for a little while. Hermione and Annalisa waited up until Harry got back and once he did they woke Ron. Harry explained to them everything he and Dumbledore saw and talked about. Annalisa was absolutely enthralled as Harry talked about her relatives.

The next few weeks weren't so great. Hermione had been right when she told Ron that their breaks would be used to study and do homework; much to Ron's dismay. They were getting homework left and right from every teacher and each subject was getting harder and harder. Harry's new best subject was Potions now.

But school wasn't the only thing that was getting progressively harder; life outside the school was taking a nasty turn. Hannah Abbott had been pulled out of Herbology class just to be told that her mother, Dorothy, had been killed, and no one had seen Hannah since; Andromeda and Ted Tonks had gone into Hiding again; Dumbledore had been missing a lot, only making rare appearances; Stan Shunpike had been arrested for Death Eater activities.

Annalisa sighed heavily as she dropped her book bag onto the sofa between her and Hermione. She sat down in exhaustion, kicking her long legs up to rest her heels on the table in front of the sofa. Cleo meowed loudly and jumped onto Annalisa's lap, purring contently as she settled down. Annalisa absentmindedly pet her cat and rested her head back on the back of the sofa.

"I think we need to go talk to Hagrid," Annalisa said suddenly. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked up at her from their textbooks. The boys looked relieved to be talking about something else other than homework. "Have you all noticed how he pretty much ignores and avoids us?"

"I agree; we need to explain to him about us not taking his class," Hermione added.

"When?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow," Hermione said.

"But we have Quidditch tryouts tomorrow morning," Ron whined.

"We can do it after the tryouts," Hermione snipped.

"But we're also supposed to do that Aguamenti Charm that Flitwick assigned us," Harry said.

"Yeah and how are we going to explain that we hated his subject?" Ron complained.

"We didn't hate it, Ron," Annalisa said as she pulled her Advanced Transfiguration book out of her book bag.

"Ha! Speak for yourself! I'm not forgetting those Blast-ended Skrewts anytime soon. We made a narrow escape; if we'd stayed, we would be teaching Grawp how to read, write, and get dressed," Ron said.

Annalisa rolled her eyes. "Grawp isn't that bad. He's just misunderstood…"

"Yeah," Hermione agreed.

"Misunderstood? He's a giant!" Ron protested.

"Yes, a seriously misunderstood, short-ish giant," Annalisa said.

"Short-ish? Are you kidding?" Harry asked.

"He is, compared to other giants," Hermione responded. "Look, I really hate not talking to Hagrid. He's so nice and he's helped us out a lot. He's our friend…"

"We'll go down after the tryouts tomorrow. But the tryouts might take all morning…So many people signed up. I wonder why Quidditch is so popular this year," Harry said.

"It's not Quidditch that's gotten more popular, Harry," Annalisa said with a laugh.

"It's you," Rupert said as he and Ginny joined the four. Rupert sat at his sister's feet and Ginny sat on the sofa on Hermione's other side. Annalisa began playing with her brother's hair and he closed his eyes, smirking; he liked the feel of people playing with his hair and rubbing his head but it was a privilege that only Aurora and Annalisa held.

"You're more interesting and fanciable now," Hermione told Harry. Harry blushed and Ron gagged. Rupert looked up at Hermione with a grin. "I didn't mean it like that," Hermione said, flushing. "What I mean is now that everyone knows you're telling the truth, you're more interesting to them."

"And Hermione is right about the fanciable thing…We've heard girls in the hall giggling about how cute you are and how they want to be your girlfriend," Annalisa added, teasing Harry. He threw a crumpled piece of parchment at her but she ducked and it zoomed over her head. Cleo pounced off after it and played with Crookshanks for a while.

"Hey, Ginny," Dean said from behind them. Ginny smiled and got up, leaving the four and Rupert so she could hang out with Dean. Annalisa and Hermione exchanged a look before looking down at their textbooks.

The next morning, the four went down to the Great Hall for breakfast before the tryouts. It wasn't long before the owls swooped in to drop off letters to the students. Everyone had been getting more letters than usual lately; parents were worried sick about their kids. The black owl that Annalisa had used four days ago finally arrived with her response from Charlie. She smiled slightly, took the letter from the bird's leg, gave it a little piece of toast, and then let it fly off back to the Owlery. She was about to slide the letter into her robes but Ron, who was sitting next to her, saw Charlie's name on it and Ron snatched it from her.

"Ron! Give it back!" she snapped and tried to grab it back from him. He passed it to Harry and Annalisa tried to reach across the table to get it back from Harry. Harry passed it to Rupert and then Rupert passed it back to Ron. Annalisa grabbed Ron's ear and twisted it. "Give it to me now."

"Ow ow ow ow ow…ok ok, here you go," he said and finally gave her back the letter.

She snatched it out of his hand and angrily shoved it into her pocket.

"Come on, it had my brother's name on it. What's it about?" Ron asked.

Annalisa glared at him, not pleased at all. "It's none of your damn business, Ronald," she snapped. Ron looked slightly taken aback.

Annalisa was finished with her breakfast so she stood and left the table. She walked out to a courtyard and sat down at a fountain, making sure she was alone. The cool mist from the fountain and the cool air felt good against what skin was exposed; the weather was still somewhat nice for the time being. She tore the letter open and began to read it.

**Dear Annalisa,**

**I understand your concern for your aunt and I'm not inconvenienced by telling you what really happened. What Italia told you was a very brief skim over of the real events. She did mention an engagement. She told me never to propose to her. I'm sure you won't blame me for being offended. We argued about it and harsh words were exchanged; I don't feel completely comfortable about giving you the full details.**

**I will tell you that she said that she didn't want to get married and that she saw no reason to get married, especially in this time. I disagree; I do want to marry her and I think marriage is a special bond.**

**She hasn't talked to me since even though I've sent her letters, cards, flowers, and gifts. I do miss her and I love her and I want her back but the decision is up to her. I cannot force her into a marriage or a relationship so there is no reason to argue with her. I want to resolve this and be with her again but, again, I cannot force her to do anything. Thank you for writing; it's great to see that you care so much for her and even me. I hope you're enjoying your sixth year.**

**Sincerely,**

**Charlie**

Annalisa frowned and folded the paper up, slipping it back into her pocket. She grabbed her stuff again and hurried to the library. She slammed the letter on the counter and Italia jumped out of her floating, legless chair; she was startled and her wide brown eyes only narrowed when she realized it was Annalisa who had scared her.

"What the hell was that for?" Italia hissed.

"Mind explaining this to me?" Annalisa said as she shoved the letter into Italia's hands. "I don't have long, so make it quick."

Italia opened the letter, looking utterly lost until she read it. She pursed her lips together in annoyance and looked at Annalisa in frustration. "Why did you write him?"

"Because I saw that you were in pain and I thought maybe it was his fault but now I know that it was you; you brought the pain to yourself and him. He didn't deserve that, Aunt Italia," Annalisa explained. "He loves you."

"I know that," Italia whispered as she looked down at the letter in her hands. "I know he loves me and that's why I told him to never to propose and I was happy when we broke up."

"You weren't."

"Yes I was! This way…" she dropped her voice slightly, "This way he can't be hurt."

"What?" Annalisa looked completely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I survived Voldemort once before…I don't know if I can do it again. And I won't put him in danger just because I love him," Italia said, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Wait…so you broke up with him merely to keep him 'safe' from Voldemort?" Annalisa asked and Italia nodded. "You do know how stupid that is, right?"

"Sorry?" Italia asked with a raised eye brow and not so pleased look on her face.

"Just because you broke up with him doesn't mean that Charlie's safe. Voldemort won't stop going after anyone who is remotely associated with Harry and since Ron is Charlie's younger brother, Voldemort will go after him just for that. That's not to mention that he's a Weasley and they're considered Blood Traitors," Annalisa explained. Italia floundered for words to argue but found none. Annalisa crossed her arms. "See?"

Italia rubbed her forehead and looked back down at the letter. "He wants me to write him, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, because you've been ignoring him…He'll always love you. Can't you tell?"

"Yeah," Italia said with a small smile. "You shouldn't get involved with other people's business, though," she scolded.

Annalisa just smiled and walked out. She met up with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Rupert, and Hermione at the Quidditch pitch, carrying her own broom. Rupert, Ron, and Ginny had theirs as well. Harry broke the large group of students up into groups of ten.

The first group was all first years whom Harry promptly denied; the second group was a bunch of silly girls whom Harry excused and they went to watch in the stands; the third group made a pileup halfway around the pitch; the fourth group didn't have broomsticks; the fifth group was made up of Hufflepuff girls and some Ravenclaw girls whom Harry, quite irritated by then, had told to leave; and the sixth group had Ginny, Katie Bell, Ron, Rupert, Annalisa, Seamus, Demelza Robins, Dean, Cormac McLaggen, and Jasmine Moon. Harry had the third and sixth groups compete.

Harry had the applicants who wanted a Chaser position go first. Katie got to keep her position; Ginny was no longer considered a replacement player; and Annalisa got the last Chaser position. She looked pleasantly surprised when Harry had called her name; Hermione, Lavender, Jasmine, and Parvati all cheered for their fellow sixth year Gryffindor girl. Katie clapped her on the back and Ginny grinned excitedly.

"I didn't really expect to get it," Annalisa admitted to Ginny. "Lorraine Ortiz was pretty good."

Lorraine was a tomboy of a girl with thin blonde hair, tan skin, and green eyes. She was pretty and she was a fourth year Gryffindor. And she was good at Quidditch. When Lorraine lost the position to Annalisa, she stomped her foot and stormed off, muttering under her breath about how the tryouts were rigged.

Next were the students who wanted a Beater position. Jimmy Peakes and Rupert got the positions. And lastly were Ron, Cormac, Jasmine, and two others. Jasmine and the other two failed miserably against Annalisa, Ginny, and Katie. Ron did really well and saved five; Cormac saved four.

As Annalisa got back to the ground, whooping with Ron, Katie, and Ginny, she overheard Cormac giving Harry a hard time. She watched the exchange and then beamed proudly when Harry put Cormac in his place. McLaggen stormed off angrily and many of the watchers in the stands left soon after the tryouts were finished. Not long afterwards, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Annalisa left to go see Hagrid. Harry, Ron, and Annalisa had given Rupert and Ginny their brooms so the younger kids could put them away for them.

"By the way, Annalisa, I've never seen a broom like yours and Rupert's before. Where did you get them?" Harry asked.

"Mine is called a Sienna Storm; it's made from burnt Oak. It's from Italy. Rupert's is called a Scarlet Falcon, I believe; again, from Italy. It's made of Mahogany," she explained to Harry and Ron, both boys looking very interested. "The Sienna Storm is like the Firebolt in Italy and the Scarlet Falcon is like the Nimbus 2000 in Italy."

The boys seemed impressed and before they all knew it, they were at the corral next to Hagrid's hut. Annalisa grinned and slowly approached Buckbeak, bowing when she got within five feet of him. Harry did the same and Buckbeak instantly bowed to them both. Annalisa walked to Buckbeak and hugged the beast around his neck.

"Oh Buckbeak, I've missed you," she said and the bird-like creature squawked happily. Harry pat Buckbeak's head.

"How have you been? Missing him too are you? But you're happy here with Hagrid, I bet," Harry talked to the Hippogriff.

Ron and Hermione lingered back, Hermione being too skittish. Suddenly they heard someone yell at them. They all looked in the direction of the voice and they all smiled sheepishly at their half-giant friend. Fang barked and bounded towards them, licking at all of their hands as Harry and Annalisa stepped away from Buckbeak.

Hagrid took one look at the four and then he turned and went into his hut, closing the door behind him. Hermione whimpered and they all walked to the door, banging on it.

"Hagrid, please let us in," Annalisa pleaded but he didn't respond.

"We want to speak with you, Hagrid," Hermione added.

"If you don't open the door yourself than I will force it open," Harry said.

"Harry, you can't! He's a teacher!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry shoved her and Annalisa back, pointing his wand at the door. Hermione looked absolutely frightened. Just as Harry was about to say the spell, Hagrid opened the door. He didn't look happy at all; in fact he looked frightening despite his pink apron and floral oven mitts.

"I'm a professor, Potter! How dare yeh threaten me!" Hagrid boomed. Annalisa and Ron exchanged looks, both trying to stifle their laughter. Hermione looked upset and Harry looked defiant.

"So sorry, _sir_," Harry said and Hagrid blinked down at him in surprise.

"Since when have you ever called me sir?"

"Since when have you called me by my surname?"

"Oh I see. Outsmarted me then, eh? Get inside yeh ungrateful brats," he ordered and they all followed him and Fang into the hut. They sat down in their usual spots; Ron and Harry at the table, Hermione in the large armchair, and Annalisa on the stool at the hearth. Fang laid at Annalisa's feet and she pet the dog's great head and scratched behind his floppy ears.

"Decided ter come ter see me 'cause yeh think I'm lonely, eh?"

"That's not it at all, Hagrid," Annalisa said.

"We wanted to see you since we haven't seen you since the beginning of the year," Harry added.

"Oh right," Hagrid said sarcastically.

Annalisa frowned and looked over at her friends; none of them had seen Hagrid like this before.

"We did want to take your class again this year, Hagrid," Hermione began. "But we couldn't fit it into our schedules."

Hagrid grumbled and ignored her. There was a sudden slimy, squishing sound from a corner that was about six feet from Annalisa. They all eyed it curiously but none of them approached the barrel that was filled with rather large maggots.

"What are those, Hagrid?!" Hermione asked.

"Giant grubs."

"What do they grow into?" Ron asked uneasily.

"Nothin'," Hagrid grunted.

"What are they for then?" Harry asked.

"So I can feed Aragog." And quite suddenly, Hagrid was in tears. Hermione stood immediately and went to him, laying a thin arm across the back of one of his shoulders.

"Hagrid, what is it?"

"It's Aragog…He's been sick since summer and he hasn't been gettin' any better. I…I don't think…I wouldn't know what to do without him…We've been together for years…" Hagrid sobbed.

Hermione offered to help but Hagrid told them that the colony had been acting odd lately so he didn't think it was safe; much to Ron's relief. They had a good few hours with Hagrid before they headed back up to the castle. As they walked into the Great Hall, narrowly avoiding McLaggen, Harry grabbed Hermione's elbow and kept her back as Ron strut into the Great Hall, smiling at Lavender as he went.

"You know, Ron was right. It did seem as though McLaggen was Confunded," he whispered to Hermione, who looked flushed and slightly uncomfortable.

"Ok, ok…I did it," Hermione admitted. Annalisa's jaw dropped. "Oh but you should have heard what he was saying about all of you. It was mean. Harry, you wouldn't want someone like that on your team."

"No, I suppose I wouldn't…But Hermione, isn't that cheating? And you're a prefect," Harry teased.

"Oh shut up," Hermione snapped and walked away.

Harry and Annalisa smirked at one another before following, joining Ron and Rupert at the table. Ginny was busy being with Dean. They were about to pile food onto their plates when Slughorn appeared.

"Oh, just the three people I was hoping to see!" Slughorn said happily. "Harry, would you mind eating with me and some other students tonight? And of course, Miss Granger and Miss Black are invited as well. I do hope you all come."

"I can't, Professor; I have detention with Professor Snape," Harry explained. Slughorn immediately looked displeased. He hummed in thought and then smiled.

"Well, I'll just have to convince him to put your detention off," and with that he hobbled away to speak to Snape.

"He won't be able to convince him," Harry said gloomily. "Snape put it off for Dumbledore but I know he won't do it for anyone else."

After they finished their dinner, they went back to the common room and found a place to sit that wasn't as crowded as the rest of the room. They chatted for a bit and found out from the _Evening Prophet_ that Arthur Weasley was searching the Malfoy's house. Ron was still irritated with being ignored and not invited to Slughorn's party and Harry snapped at him; Ron stormed off in frustration.

"I swear he is more hormonal than a girl," Annalisa said and Harry laughed.


	5. The Necklace

Alright, here we go.  
An actual chapter!  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited.  
I will submit 5 chapters today to make up for the really LONG hiatus.

I hope you all enjoy it.  
Please review once you're done reading.

* * *

The next few weeks went by relatively quick even though Christmas Break seemed to be so far away. After much prodding from Annalisa, Italia finally wrote Charlie back and the two were meeting up in Hogsmeade that very day. Annalisa went with Ginny and Hermione down to the Great Hall and they didn't wait for the boys to get there; the girls began to eat and talk. But soon Dean showed up and Ginny scooted down the table to be with him. Annalisa and Hermione frowned slightly as they chewed.

"I still think she would be better with Harry," Annalisa said before she took a sip of her apple juice.

"But Harry doesn't like her like that. Why should she wait around for him?" Hermione disputed.

"I think he does; he just doesn't know it yet."

"But why should she wait for him to realize that he does like her? She'd be wasting her time, wouldn't she? Why should she do that? Why should she just wait around, pining for him and being miserable?"

Annalisa raised a delicate eye brow.

"What?" Hermione asked uncomfortably.

"Are you sure you're talking about Ginny and Harry?" Annalisa asked.

This sounded oddly familiar yet it was not Harry and Ginny who came to mind when Annalisa thought about pining and cluelessness.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, is that statement more about you and-" she stopped when Ron and Harry got closer.

Hermione was flushed and she ate some more so she wouldn't have to respond. Ron told them about what Harry had done to him that morning and Annalisa laughed at the mere image in her head of Ron dangling in the air from his ankle.

"I suppose that incantation is from your book?" Hermione assumed, sounding grumpy.

"Always assume the worse with me, don't you?" Harry grumbled.

"Was it?" Annalisa asked.

"Well yeah but it was innocent and I didn't know it would do that…though, it was really funny," Harry admitted, laughing again.

"Oh yeah, that seems very smart to try out a spell you have never done before and you have no idea what the result will be," Hermione replied in a snarky way.

Harry frowned. They had a small argument but soon they were off to enjoy Hogsmeade, trying to place the argument behind them.

* * *

Italia fussed around her room. She had tried on four outfits and didn't like any of them. Should she go vintage classic sophistication, like Aurora; or mod, like Holly; or bohemian, like Nicola? Or should she just stick to her normal skinny jeans with a random colorful top? She had no idea and it was driving her crazy. She hadn't even gotten to the shoes and accessories. She hadn't even touched her hair.

She put a black dress with a wide white hem and collar up to her neck and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. 'Nope, not mod,' she tossed the dress back onto her bed and placed her hands on her small hips. She gazed down at all of her clothes that were on her bed and she sighed in frustration, her cheeks puffing out.

A knock came from the door and then Aurora walked in. Italia turned to her and gave her a helpless look.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm supposed to meet Charlie in Hogsmeade today but…I can't make up my mind on what to wear…"

"You've gone out with him before; why would you be freaking out now? Is he going to propose?" Aurora asked as she looked down at Italia's clothes.

"No…Actually…we broke up about three months ago," Italia said, looking sheepish. Aurora arched a brow curiously.

"You broke up?"

"Yeah…And before you chew me out I couldn't tell anyone because we were all concerned about…you…"

Aurora nodded slightly. "I see…"

"No, not like that! You're not the cause of it, I swear! I just…when Sirius died…I…"

"You panicked and didn't want Charlie to meet the same fate," Aurora said, fiddling with the hem of her ponte jacket. "Don't do what I did, Italia…I pushed Sirius away and look what it got me."

Italia bit her lip and watched her sister. Aurora looked up at her little sister with solemn eyes.

"Keep him as close to you as you can while you still have him. Life goes quick and before you know it, you're all alone…I don't want that for you," Aurora went on and sat down at the vanity with a heavy sigh. "If you really love him, you won't push him away; you'll hold him close and cherish the time you have together."

"Rora…" Italia whispered softly and hugged her sister. Aurora patted Italia's arm and forced a smile when Italia pulled away.

"Don't," she said and stood, walking to the bed again.

"Don't what?"

"Don't pity me," was all she said before she tossed a pair of skinny, straight-leg jeans and a bright yellow wife-beater top to her. "Just be you," was all she said before she left.

Italia frowned, looking down at the outfit her sister had picked. It was definitely her.

* * *

Italia had waited till the students had left for Hogsmeade before she went herself. Her black stiletto heels made a clipping sound against the cobblestone ground of Hogsmeade; she stepped carefully, not wanting to slip and fall. She adjusted her bright yellow shirt nervously as she looked around; she stuck out like a sore thumb just as always but for some reason now she was terrified of being noticed. She let her thick golden hair fall down her back and around her face so her ears wouldn't be cold.

She made her way over to the Three Broomsticks and walked in, looking around a bit hesitantly. Her hands slid into the back pockets to her jeans and she moved away from the door slowly, still looking around for her strapping red-head. He saw her first and stood up, waving to her slightly. She caught sight of his movement and smiled ever-so slightly. She approached him slowly and stopped about three feet in front of him.

"Hey," he said and she closed her eyes briefly at the familiar, rugged sound of his voice that seemed to calm her nerves…slightly. She looked down at their shoes and then back up at him.

"Hi…"

He pulled a chair out for her and she sat down. He sat down across from her and a tense, awkward silence stretched between them.

"What would you two lovebirds like to drink?" Rosmerta asked. Italia flushed and Charlie looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh…two Butterbeers…I have to get back to work after this," he said and Italia nodded. Rosmerta walked away and Charlie cleared his throat. "So…how have you been?"

"Fine; and you?"

"Great…great…"

"You have another burn scar," she said, examining his forearm. He grinned crookedly and rubbed his opposite hand over the large scar.

"Yeah; we caught a rogue Horntail the other day. Mean little sucker. Don't tell Mum, would you? She worries enough as it is," he said.

Italia nodded. Another awkward silence stretched between them. Rosmerta came back with the mugs of Butterbeer and left them again. Italia sipped at the warm liquid and kept her eyes averted from him; she could feel his eyes on her.

"Italia…I…I miss you," he admitted, struggling with it a bit. She frowned and placed her mug down again, though her hands never left it.

"I've missed you too," she admitted softly. He reached across the table and gently took her hands in his.

"Why don't you want me to propose to you?"

"I told you already."

"You said that you didn't believe there was a reason to get married but I talked to Holly and she says otherwise. She told me that you've been planning your wedding since you were seven."

"Remind me to hit her when I see her next," she said, flushing slightly. Charlie laughed. She giggled with him and began to feel a little more at ease.

"So…are you going to answer my question?"

"Oh…well…I just got so caught up in Aurora's pain and I've seen what happened to her and Sirius and I didn't want that to happen to us. And Mum and Dad…I don't want You-Know-Who to go after you just because I love you. I don't want to suffer the way Aurora and Mum have," she explained and he frowned, squeezing her hands. "But today Aurora told me something and it changed my view about everything that's been going on lately…She told me not to push you away like she did with Sirius. She doesn't want me to be her and frankly, neither do I. I love her and she's amazing and I couldn't ask for a better oldest sister but I've seen her pain and I don't want to go through that."

"I agree with her," he said and they laughed softly again. "Can we…you know…"

"What?"

"Can we be together again?"

She smiled and leaned forward. He met her half way and their lips met.

"I'm sorry that I did that to you," she whispered against his lips but he shook his head.

"You just panicked because of what happened to your sister and mum. I understand."

"I don't deserve you," she said and he kissed her nose.

"We deserve each other," he said and she couldn't stop smiling.

They finished their Butterbeers and walked out together. They shared a passionate kiss, promised to meet up again in a few weekends, and then he Disapparated and she walked back to the school. The bounce was in her step again as she strode from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts and through the castle to her room. She kicked her high heels off and flopped back onto her bed, her arms spread out over her head.

The smile still hadn't left her face.

* * *

Annalisa, Harry, Hermione, and Ron hung around Honeydukes for a while before they headed over to the Three Broomsticks. As they got closer to the pub, they recognized the man standing out front of it, the bag at his feet was filled with merchandise.

"Dung?" Harry asked as they got closer to the man. He turned and grinned at them.

"Well, 'ello, kiddies," he said. He then stooped down to retrieve some fallen materials. "I have to be going."

"Are you selling this?" Harry asked as Ron stopped and grabbed a silver cup from the ground.

"Wait a minute…I remember this…" Ron began and Annalisa got a good look at the cup.

It was from the House of Black and therefore it belonged to her father and now her, her siblings, and Harry. Dung grabbed the cup from Ron quickly.

"Well, got to g—OW!" he cried out when Harry pinned him up against the wall of the pub.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked and tried to reach for him but Annalisa stopped her and Ron.

"No, let him," Annalisa said bitterly as she glared at Mundungus.

"Annalisa!" Hermione sounded even more surprised.

"You went back after he was dead, didn't you! You went back to Sirius' place and you stole from him!" Harry bellowed.

"Wh-Wh…n-no I…" Dung tried but Harry just shook him.

"Give everything you stole from the House of Black back to me and Annalisa!"

"Harry, you're hurting him!" Hermione protested again as Dung began to turn blue.

Then there was a bang; Harry was thrown backwards into Ron and Annalisa, who caught him. Mundungus gasped for breath and was gone before Harry and Annalisa could grab him. Both cursed loudly and turned to see who the culprit was.

"COME BACK YOU SCUM!" Harry shouted.

"It's no use, Harry," Tonks said as she approached them solemnly. "He'll be in London by now."

"He stole stuff from my dad's house!" Annalisa snapped but Tonks' features didn't change.

"I know but all the same," she said. "Get inside somewhere. It's cold."

The four left her and they found a table in the pub. Harry was still grumbling when Hermione came back with four Butterbeers. Annalisa remained quiet, her face stoic but her eyes betrayed her; her grey eyes were dark and stormy.

"Look, I know you're both angry that he stole your stuff but you can't go attacking him," Hermione said.

"I'm going to tell Dumbledore. He'll listen to Dumbledore because Dumbledore is the only person he fears," Harry fumed and Hermione seemed to like this idea much better.

Hermione caught Ron staring at Rosmerta and she made a joke about but he ignored it. Not long afterwards, they left, having finished their drinks. As they walked in the cold, the wind beating against them, they overheard Katie Bell and her friend, Leanne, having an argument. Most of the other students were inside. The four were walking slowly against the sleet and wind and as they came around the corner they saw Katie and Leanne struggle over a parcel.

But suddenly the parcel dropped heavily to the ground and Katie, completely void of any emotion and with her eyes closed, rose up into the air, her arms stretched out to the sides and her ankles were pressed together; it looked as if she were a doll being pulled up by a child except there was no large hand grabbing her. And then, quite suddenly, her eyes snapped open wide and she began to scream out in pain. Annalisa, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all rushed forward to help Leanne and soon Katie had fallen on top of all of them.

"Stay here and help her! I'm going for help!" Harry yelled and he ran off in the direction of the school.

Annalisa grabbed Katie's arms and forced the writhing and wriggling girl onto her side. "Help me keep her on her side!" she ordered Ron, Leanne, and Hermione.

The three obeyed; they all struggled to keep the screaming and kicking Katie on her side.

"Someone help!" Annalisa screamed and soon there was a crowd of students gathering.

Girls began to scream and cry and the boys just stood in shock.

"HELP! Get an adult!" Annalisa cried out but they couldn't really hear her over Katie's ear-piercing, agonizing screams.

Ginny, Rupert, and Conri ran forward and Annalisa instructed them to lie over Katie's legs. Once Conri and Rupert were able to grab Katie's legs they laid over her.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Hermione screamed.

Annalisa was at Katie's head, holding her shoulders in place with Ron. "Katie, Katie…Can you hear me, Katie?" she asked the girl but no response came from Katie except for her excruciating screams.

Annalisa frowned and struggled to keep Katie's head from slamming onto the street. Soon Harry was back with Hagrid and Aurora.

"Move!" Aurora shouted at the bystanders in the crowd. She made her way to Katie and looked into her eyes. "She's been cursed," Aurora said calmly. She used her wand to silence Katie's screams and then let Hagrid grab the girl. He ran off with her, taking long strides. "What the hell happened?" Aurora asked as she turned to the teens.

"Katie came out of the girls' bathroom with that package and she sounded really weird. She said it was a gift for someone at the school. It tore open and she touched it and then…then she levitated and fell and…and…" Leanne explained, sobbing and pointing at the fallen parcel. Something was sticking out of it and Ron bent down to retrieve it.

"_Don't touch it, Ronald_!" Aurora hissed and pulled him away from it.

She knelt down to inspect it. She frowned, stood and pointed her wand at it.

"_Reparo_," she said and the package repaired itself around the necklace. She bent down, picked it up, and turned back to the crowd. "Everyone go back to the school."

The students obeyed with no objection. Annalisa, Ron, Hermione, Conri, Rupert, and Harry stayed with Aurora.

"You all did the right thing," she said and kissed all of their foreheads before she led them back to the school.

McGonagall hurried out of the front doors as Aurora and the group walked up the steps.

"What happened? Who saw it!"

"I believe Leanne, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Annalisa saw everything that happened," Aurora said and said teens nodded.

"My office…now," McGonagall said. "What's that?" she asked and pointed at the parcel that Aurora had.

"It's what Katie touched right before she began to scream," Aurora explained. "I was going to take it to Severus."

"Good, good…You five, come with me. You two, go to your common rooms," McGonagall ordered.

Conri and Rupert left with their mother and the four other teens and Leanne went with McGonagall. When they got to McGonagall's office, the teens sat in chairs in front of her desk. Minerva didn't sit but paced instead. She asked what happened and Leanne filled her in but was so distraught that McGonagall couldn't understand what she was saying. She dismissed Leanne and the poor girl hurried away in tears. McGonagall turned to the foursome then with an irritated and disbelieving expression.

"Why is that when anything goes wrong, you four are always involved in some way?"

The last question was rhetorical and sarcastic but Ron and Annalisa answered at the same time anyway.

"That's the very same question I've been asking myself, Professor," they said in unison.

The two looked at each other with small smiles and then looked back at McGonagall with straight faces. Now was certainly not the time to smile and laugh.

"What happened? Did any of you see who could have done this to Miss Bell?"

Hermione and Annalisa reported to McGonagall what they had seen and what Leanne had told them.

"And what happened after Katie touched the necklace?"

"She rose up into the air and then started to scream; she fell on us and wouldn't stop screaming and thrashing. So Hermione, Ron, Conri, Rupert, Ginny, Leanne, and I tried to hold her down on her side so she wouldn't do herself more damage," Annalisa explained. The other three nodded in agreement.

"Professor, I really need to talk to Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

"You can't because Dumbledore is away until Monday, Potter."

"Away!"

"Yes, away! But I'm sure you can tell me anything you could tell him," she snapped.

"Well…I…I think it was Malfoy."

Ron rubbed his nose, Hermione shuffled her feet, and Annalisa twiddled her thumbs; all signs of slight embarrassment and disagreement.

"That is an extremely strong accusation, Potter. Are you positive? Do you have proof?"

"Well, no…" and Harry went on with his little story about how he had seen Malfoy at Borgin and Burkes asking for advice to fix something. When he was done, McGonagall looked lost.

"Malfoy took something to get fixed at Borgin and Burkes?"

"No, he wanted to know how to fix it himself; he didn't have the thing with him. But that wasn't even what I was getting at; he bought something at the same time and I have a hunch that it was the necklace," Harry clarified.

"You saw him leave with it?"

"No, he just told Borgin to put it on hold for him."

"Oh but Harry, don't you remember Borgin asking if Malfoy wanted to take it with him? And Malfoy told him no," Hermione disagreed.

"Well, he probably didn't want to touch it!" Harry argued.

"Actually what he said was, 'And how would I look carrying something like that around?'" Hermione corrected herself.

"He would look like a prat had he been carrying around a necklace," Ron said.

Annalisa looked just as confused as McGonagall now; she hadn't been there at the time because she had spent 99.9% of her summer at Hogwarts that year.

"It would have been wrapped up and easy to hide; he wouldn't have to touch it," Hermione argued. "He probably ordered something noisy or huge; something that people would notice him carrying. And besides, I asked Borgin about the necklace and he only gave me a price; he never said it was on hold."

"Well, no offense, Hermione, but you were very obvious. He probably just lied to you so you wouldn't get suspicious. And by now, Malfoy could have sent for it-"

"Alright, that is enough!" McGonagall snapped. "I noticed that you haven't said anything, Miss Black."

"I wasn't present at the time my friends decided to sneak around Diagon Alley following an imbecile like Malfoy," Annalisa replied with a shrug. "Had I been, I would indeed have an opinion."

"Miss Black," McGonagall warned. Annalisa just shrugged again. "I'm grateful that you've told me this, Potter, but pointing the blaming finger at Mr. Malfoy merely because you have a hunch and think that he bought the necklace from Borgin and Burkes is wrong. The same could be said about any number of people-"

"—that's what I told him but no one listens to me-" Ron mumbled.

Annalisa smirked slightly in amusement despite the fact that she felt terrible.

"—and besides, Mr. Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade this weekend. He was doing detention for me for his lack of homework. Twice in a row…So thank you for telling me your hunch, Potter. Now I have to go check on Miss Bell in the Hospital Wing," she said, dismissing them from her office.

Annalisa walked behind Harry, Hermione, and Ron as they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room. She listened to them talking about what happened to Katie but didn't put her own thoughts in. once they were in the common room, Annalisa walked pass them to go to the stairs.

"Annie, where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Where does it look like, Ronald?" she asked sarcastically but no amusement was on her voice.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm peachy. By the way, thanks for telling me about what happened at Diagon Alley. I love being in the loop," she replied and left them to stew in their thoughts.

She decided to lie down; she had an incredible headache coming on and she felt her stomach acting up. She changed quickly and lay in her bed, closing the four-poster curtains that surrounded the bed so Hermione wouldn't bother her.


	6. Practice

I can't wait till I get to work on the years after school.

* * *

Katie was moved to St. Mungo's the next day and Annalisa hadn't really spoken to her friends for anything but homework or class work. Harry had another meeting with Dumbledore that night. He didn't get around to telling them about it until they were all in Herbology.

"So, do you want to hear about what I saw?" Harry asked Annalisa.

She didn't look at him as she prepared for her project. "So now you feel like keeping me in the loop?" she asked, pulling a guilt trip. Harry and the others frowned.

"We're sorry about not telling you about what happened in Diagon Alley," Hermione said.

"We just got caught up with everything else since school started," Ron added.

Annalisa remained quiet. Harry sighed and then told them about what Dumbledore had showed him the night before. Annalisa listened but kept her opinions to herself. Ron didn't understand why Dumbledore was making Harry go through all of that but Hermione thought it was "fascinating". While Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been talking, Annalisa had started the project.

"What do you think, Annie?" Hermione asked Annalisa.

"I think it's a good idea," she gave in, looking at Harry. "You need to know what Voldemort was like back when he was a kid so you can better understand him as he is now. Though, I still find it hard to believe that he was ever a child."

Ron and Harry laughed and Hermione smiled, giggling softly. Professor Sprout scolded them and Harry, Ron, and Hermione began their project.

"You should use Muffliato," Ron muttered to Harry.

Hermione reacted instantly. "Don't you do it!" she hissed.

Instead of arguing with her, the boys helped Hermione and Annalisa do the project; they struggled with the Snargaluff stump so they could get the pod inside of it. They succeed after much stress and fighting with it.

"Oh Harry, Slughorn asked me to check your schedule for the next few weeks and he said he wants you to show up to the Christmas party. You have to go; I know you're free," Hermione said, giving Harry no room for argument.

Harry grimaced and Annalisa rolled her eyes. Ron was attempting to squeeze the slimy pod but was having a difficult time even though he was trying now with vigor.

"This is another gathering of Slughorn's favorite students?" Ron asked, his voice thick with irritation.

"Well, yeah…It's another Slug Club meeting," Hermione answered and Annalisa sighed heavily.

The pod slipped out of Ron's hands and flew at a greenhouse window; it ricocheted off of the glass and hit the professor upside her head. Annalisa clapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. Harry went to get the pod back while Ron and Hermione ignored what had happened and began to argue.

"'_Slug Club_?'"

"What?"

"That's the stupidest name ever," Ron scoffed. "I suppose you all have to be even more special that you need a name."

"I didn't come up with that name, Ron," Hermione protested.

"No, but I bet you had ideas for other ones," Ron snapped.

"His club has been around for a long time! Gwenog Jones told us that it was called the Slug Club when she was in school here!" Hermione defended. Ron tried to blow off the Gwenog Jones name drop.

"'_Slug Club_'…it's really pathetic," Ron went on. "I hope you enjoy the party…maybe you and McLaggen can hook up."

Annalisa winced at what Ron said and she slipped her goggles back over her eyes. She began wrestling with the stump again so she could distract herself from her friends' discussion.

"Well, I was going to invite you but if you're going to be like this then I won't bother," Hermione snapped.

'Where are the earmuffs?' Annalisa thought as she continued to struggle with the vines of the stump. She could still hear Ron and Hermione.

"You were going to ask me to go with you?" Ron's voice didn't have irritation in it anymore.

"Yeah, I was because we're allowed guests but if you think it's so stupid then I'll just go by myself and maybe McLaggen and I will '_hook up_'," Hermione scowled.

Ron was suddenly looking very remorseful for what he said. Harry, who had come back a little bit before Ron had said the thing about Hermione and McLaggen, broke the pot that the pod was sitting in. He had been vigorously trying to pop the pod but had missed and broke the ceramic pot instead. He repaired it easily with his wand but it worked in snapping Ron and Hermione out of their argument.

"Here, let me try, Harry," Hermione said softly and Harry passed her the pot.

Ron and Harry put their goggles back over their eyes and dove at the stump to retrieve another pod. Annalisa and Hermione exchanged a worried look.

* * *

Harry got Dean to fill in for Katie, who was still gone, for the Quidditch opening game; Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Tension was thick within Gryffindor walls; Dean was the third of Harry's classmates that he had chosen to play on the team. Harry did well to ignore it but his friends knew that he was tense about the upcoming game.

Practices were being held in the evenings for two days during the week and for the whole weekend. Rupert and Jimmy were getting better and better with each practice, Dean fit well with Ginny and Annalisa, Harry spectacular as usual, and Ron was still letting his nerves get the best of him. Ginny was able to make a lot of goals despite Ron's tries and he got so frustrated that he ended up punching Annalisa in the jaw when she tried to make a goal. Ginny yelled, Dean and Jimmy looked on in horror, Rupert flew to Annalisa, Annalisa made her way to the ground while holding her jaw, Ron followed after her guiltily, and Harry followed everyone to the ground. It didn't take long for Annalisa to act; she fixed her jaw and removed the blood and then turned on Ron.

"_Levicorpus_!" she shrieked without thinking and Ron was lifted from the ground by one ankle. He shouted in surprise and dangled from the air. Ginny and Rupert laughed out loud while Dean, Jimmy, and Harry tried not to. Annalisa was furious. "Ronald Weasley, you better believe that I'm telling your family about this!"

"No! Don't tell Mum!" Ron exclaimed in terror.

"You punched me!"

"I didn't mean to, I swear! I wasn't aiming for you! I was trying to punch the Quaffle out of your hands!"

"The Quaffle was at my hip!"

Ron flushed; he had gotten caught up in his frustration and he had done the only thing he could think of, which had been to punch her.

"I'm sorry," he whined.

His eyes were glancing down at the ground every few seconds and it didn't go unnoticed by Annalisa. He was about five feet in the air now and a sudden smug smirk grew on Annalisa's face.

"_Liberacorpus_," she said and Ron dropped heavily to the ground with a cry. He crumpled into a heap but got up quickly, looking shaken. "When the game comes about, don't you dare punch one of the other teams Chasers otherwise I'll hex you," she snapped and Ron edged away from her.

Annalisa, Ginny, Dean, Rupert, and Jimmy walked away to go change and Ron and Harry followed at a distance. Rupert and Jimmy were the first to leave and Annalisa wasn't far after them. Ginny and Dean left together, leaving Harry and Ron alone to talk about what had happened.

Annalisa ambled along the long way back to the Gryffindor common room; she felt like taking a leisurely walk. She stuffed her hands into her straight-leg jeans pockets as she walked, her red and white Converse sneakers squeaking on the stone floors. She had been so busy with school and friend stuff that she hadn't had time to take some time out for herself. She hadn't had time to think about George, whom she missed dearly. The one good thing about being so busy was that she didn't dwell on her father's death, which she was still reeling from.

She had noticed changes in her brothers; they weren't acting out as much anymore; and of course her mother, who was solemn and stiff all of the time now. Annalisa was more worried about her mother; her brothers would eventually rebound but Aurora would struggle with the loss of her husband for the rest of her life.

Suddenly a thought of her future without George entered her mind. She faltered in her steps, her brow furrowing as she thought about her future. Would she even have a long life? Would George even be in her life after school? What would she do after school? Where would she work? Who would she marry? Would she marry George? How many kids would she have?

She suddenly felt the need to sit down. Seeing no benches nearby, she pressed her back up against a wall and slid down it, sitting on the floor. She propped her legs up and let her arms rest on her knees as she thought about how she would like her life to pan out or had it would really come out. She had been with George for so long that she couldn't help but only see him as her fiancé/husband. But would he really propose?

Somehow she couldn't see George proposing in a romantic way. He wasn't very romantic but Annalisa had come to the conclusion that most of the Weasley men weren't with the exemption of Arthur and Bill and maybe Charlie. Ron certainly wasn't and Fred wasn't. Percy probably was too romantic. She really didn't know what Charlie was like or Bill for that matter but if Charlie could get Italia, who was a hopeless romantic, and Bill could get Fleur, who was most certainly high-strung, they must be romantics.

After a few moments of sitting there, day-dreaming about how she would like her proposal to go, she stood and continued on her way back to the common room. She turned a corner and gasped sharply as she stopped abruptly, slamming into another person. She had literally run right into Draco Malfoy. Draco looked just as surprised as she did. They jumped away from one another and just stood there, staring awkwardly at one another. A tense silence stretched between them. He looked uncomfortable and worried, as if he was hiding something. Annalisa frowned crookedly and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Draco…" she said formally, acknowledging his presence.

"Annalisa…" he said her name in the same way she had said his.

Another silence caused them great discomfort. They were studying one another, scrutinizing each other silently. To her his stance was arrogant, his eyes were cold, and his outfit and hair flaunted his wealth. To him her stance was tense, her eyes were suspicious, and her outfit and hair flaunted her casualness. To him, she was beneath him not only in wealth but manners and rank. To her, he was her equal, whether she liked it or not; which of course she didn't. Even though his eyes were cold as he scrutinized her, she could easily read him; he was distressed about something.

"What's wrong?" she asked before she could think. He blinked at her in surprise but quickly recovered; his surprise turned into a sneer.

"What do you care?" he snapped and shoved her out of the way.

Annalisa couldn't help the anger that suddenly swelled within her chest. She reacted instinctually; she shoved him from behind. He toppled forward and fell. He stood quickly and whirled on her, lifting his fist. Her instincts told her to flinch away but her pride kept her still. She clenched her jaw, glaring at him. He kept his fist hovering in the air, clenching and unclenching it in anger as he glared back at her but he slowly lowered his fist.

"What do you care?" he said again but not with as much anger.

She frowned. "I don't know why I even asked it…It just came out," she admitted.

"Yeah well don't bother in the future, alright?" he snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "No problem," she scowled.

And with that he whirled on his heel and stormed off towards his Slytherin dungeon dormitories. She watched him go, her heart pumping wildly with exhilaration from their dramatic encounter. She felt an odd pang of remorse and she quickly tried to squelch it. She shouldn't care about what he was going through; he certainly didn't care about what she was going through. She turned and went in the direction of her own dormitories.

She reached her common room before she knew it and as soon as she walked in, Ron marched up to her.

"Did Hermione snog Krum?" he asked fast.

Annalisa blinked, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to think. "I…I…um…What business is it of yours?"

"Just tell me," Ron said, looking irritated. Annalisa shot Harry a glance. He just mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to her. She looked back at Ron and then walked pass him. "Annalisa, tell me!"

"It's none of your business, Ronald! And frankly it's not mine either. I have no right to tell you what Hermione does with her private life and I don't have a right to know myself. If you really want to know, ask her yourself," Annalisa snapped.

Ron clenched his jaw, his ears turning red with frustration. He brushed pass her and stormed up the spiral staircase to his dormitory. Annalisa rolled her eyes in exasperation before she looked at Harry.

"What in the bloody hell was that about?"

"He and I caught Ginny and Dean snogging in a corridor. Ron got all brother-y and Ginny got angry. Then she added that he's just sore because I've snogged Cho, Hermione's snogged Krum, you've snogged George, and she snogged Dean but Ron hasn't snogged anyone but their Aunt Muriel," Harry explained. Annalisa snorted with laughter. "Oh it's funny now but it wasn't funny then. Ron got so angry with her that he pulled his wand out on her and almost jinxed her."

Annalisa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "He _what_?"

"She wasn't hurt or anything. I shoved Ron against a wall to let her go but he's really mad and so is she."

Annalisa was quiet for a while and so was Harry but quite suddenly, they both looked at one another sharply.

"What do you think of Ron and Hermione dating each other?" they asked simultaneously.

They laughed and went to sit on the sofa.

"You first," Harry said.

"Well, sometimes I think that they bicker so much that they're not meant for one another but then other times, even sometimes when they're arguing, I think that they were made for one another and then I think 'well, it wouldn't be so bad if they dated. They might actually stay together.' And then other times I wonder what it would be like if they dated and then broke up. How would that affect all of us? Would it put a strain on their friendship as well as their friendships with us? Or would it be fine? It worries me but…I dunno…there's something that keeps making me feel as if they're supposed to be together," she rationalized.

"I feel somewhat the same way. I have the same worries but I don't know if Hermione and Ron are meant for each other," Harry put in.

"They might not be so it makes me nervous to think about them dating each other. As of right now, I don't think anything will happen. Ron's been getting so butt-hurt lately and Hermione is becoming domineering again."

"Again? Hasn't she always been?" Harry asked sarcastically with a small smirk.

Annalisa back handed his upper arm, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes but she has her moments where she gets _too_ domineering and that's what I meant…So, were you embarrassed about catching Ginny and Dean snogging?" she asked, a teasing smirk on her face.

Harry suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Annalisa's smile faded and her lips slowly formed an 'o' as she realized what Harry was feeling. She bit her lip and looked away from him, instead looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'm exhausted," she said after an awkward silence.

Harry nodded sharply as she stood and walked away.

* * *

The next few days were hell. Ron's attitude got worse with each day; he treated Hermione, Annalisa, and Ginny like crap. And each Quidditch practice was proving to be difficult because all he did was yell at the Chasers even though it was his skills that were going down the crapper.

On the evening of the final Quidditch practice before the match, Ron's skills were absolutely terrible. Peakes and Rupert were just passing a Bludger between each other while Annalisa, Ginny, and Dean were making each and every goal. Rupert accidently hit the Bludger too hard and it soared over Peakes' head and hit Ron in the gut. Annalisa made her goal but then she noticed Ron was hurt. She flew over to him but he shoved her hands away angrily and turned on Rupert, who was flying to him.

"Ron, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit it that hard," Rupert apologized but Ron just turned red.

"Oh I'm sure you did! You're going to lose the match for us if you keep hitting your own team mates!" Ron snapped and Rupert looked upset. "Oh go cry to your mother!" Ron added as Rupert began to fly back to Peakes and Harry.

Annalisa had had enough. She slapped Ron across his face with so much force that he almost fell off of his broom. He blinked at her in utter surprise and the rest of the team gaped on in horror.

"I'm sick of your attitude! Stop being such a bloody imbecile and start being the regular Ron," she shouted at him and he frowned, glaring at her.

She flew away from him but didn't stay close to Ginny or the others. Harry flew to Ron but looked at Rupert.

"Rupert, you need to be more careful but…good shot," Harry said and held a hand up to Ron when Ron began to protest angrily. "Annalisa…wow…" was all Harry could say to the girl. "Try not to do that again, ok?"

She nodded in response.

Harry turned to Ron. "If you don't shape up Ron, I'm going to have to kick you off of the team."

The team watched in suspense; at first Ron seemed like he really wanted to punch Harry but instead Ron suddenly slouched on his broom, his face falling. Annalisa sighed and flew towards him; he might be a prat at times but he was still one of her closest friends.

"I resign…I'm terrible," Ron complained and Annalisa gasped when Harry grabbed the front of Ron's robes roughly and yelled at him.

"You're not going to resign! And you're not terrible when you're on form! You are when you get nervous. It's all in your bloody head!" Harry yelled.

Annalisa darted forward on her broom and grabbed Harry's wrists, trying to pry him off of Ron.

"So you think I'm mental!" Ron yelled back.

"Yeah, I do sometimes," Harry snapped.

"Fine, I'll play for the first match but only because I know it's going to be too hard for you to find a Keeper so late. But if we lose the game, which we will, I'm going to resign," Ron conceded wearily.

Annalisa finally pried Harry's hands off of Ron's robes and she looked at Ron with exasperation.

"Harry's right, Ron: it's all in your head. If you think you're going to do terribly, then yes, you will. You need to think positive otherwise you'll set yourself up for failure," Annalisa explained.

But nothing anyone said could make Ron see the light; he was still nasty to Hermione and whenever Harry told Ron that the team didn't want him to resign, Ron would simply look over at the rest of the team who were huddled together, muttering about Ron and shooting him nasty glares. Harry tried to start an argument with Ron so Ron would get defiant and possibly get him into a bad enough mood that Ron would take his aggression out on the field and block every goal. Unfortunately this backfired; Ron went to bed in a deep depression instead.


	7. Game

One Hogsmeade weekend, the foursome found themselves at the Three Broomsticks and they sat down at a table that was set diagonally from where Ginny and Dean sat, just across the room. Though they could see Ginny and Dean, Ginny and Dean were too involved with each other to notice anyone else. Ron immediately felt uncomfortable.

"I want to leave," he muttered grumpily and began to stand but Harry pulled him back down.

"Why?" Hermione asked in confusion. "It's just Ginny with Dean. They're just talking."

"Not anymore," Annalisa corrected.

Dean leaned in towards Ginny and the two kissed. A small but slightly disappointed smile graced Annalisa's lips and she looked away and down at her Butterbeer that the waiter just placed in front of her. Ron groaned and Hermione smiled.

"That's my sister," Ron protested to Hermione.

"So?"

"So? I don't want to see her snog anyone!"

"Would you expect her to leave if she saw you and me snogging?" Hermione asked; her tone and facial expression showed that she thought he was being silly.

Annalisa tried not to grin and laugh so she looked down at her hands and pressed her tongue against her cheek. Hermione didn't catch what she had said until it was too late. She looked away from Ron, a soft blush staining her face.

Meanwhile, Harry briefly spoke to a drunken Slughorn, who spilled some of his drink on Hermione and Annalisa and called Ron Wollerbee. When Slughorn left, Harry sat back down.

"What are you after?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore wants me to get close to Slughorn. Dumbledore said it's important so I'm going to take his word for it and get closer to Slughorn," Harry explained.

The four decided to pair off and went separate ways. Hermione and Annalisa went to Honeydukes and Harry and Ron went to Zonko's Joke Shop. After getting enough treats to give five six year olds sugar highs, Hermione and Annalisa headed back to the school without Harry and Ron.

"So…why did you use that analogy with Ron?" Annalisa asked Hermione when they got halfway to the school.

Hermione blushed again. "I don't really know. It just came out."

"Hermione, I know you know that I know you have a crush on Ron."

Hermione's eyes did a tracking motion as she followed Annalisa's sentence and then she responded. "I don't like him like that! He's completely infuriating and despondent and helpless! Plus he's rude and tactless."

"And?"

"And he's…he's…"

"He's what, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head slightly. "Just drop it, Annie."

Annalisa sighed as well but did as Hermione told her. The two fell into silence and remained silent even up to the common room, where Hermione began reading a thick book for fun. Annalisa snacked on her candy and read the Daily Prophet as they waited for the boys.

Even though Hermione didn't want to admit it to herself or anyone else, Annalisa knew the truth. She was in love with Ron.

* * *

The next morning was pretty normal except for the fact that the Slytherins jeered and booed every time a Gryffindor Quidditch team member walked into the Great Hall. But the Gryffindor table, which was a sea of red and gold, cheered and applauded the team graciously. Annalisa sat down with Ron and Harry; Hermione had been so disgusted with Ron lately that she hardly stayed with them all. Annalisa couldn't help but smile even though Ron was gloomy. Lavender Brown tried to make Ron feel better but he ignored her.

"Coffee? Juice? Water? Tea?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't care," Ron said solemnly.

Annalisa glanced at Harry suspiciously. He had never asked Ron what he wanted to drink for breakfast before…maybe he was just trying to be nice to Ron so Ron would do better on the pitch. She was as nervous as anyone else but Ron was still clearly down in the dumps. Hermione walked into the Great Hall right when Annalisa looked to see if she was coming; she smiled at Hermione and waved. Hermione gave her a short wave, faltered in her steps with her eyes on Harry, and then approached them.

"How are you three doing?" she asked, glancing from Annalisa, to Harry, and then to the back of Ron's head.

"I'm fine," Annalisa said.

"Ron and I are good," Harry added, handing Ron a cup of Pumpkin Juice. Ron took it and put the edge of the cup to his lips.

"Ron, don't drink that!" Hermione said sharply and quite suddenly. Annalisa looked at Hermione in alarm.

"What?" Harry asked as Hermione glared at him.

"It's not as if Harry poisoned Ron," Annalisa added.

"Yeah, he's my best mate," Harry agreed. "Plus, it's the first match of the Quidditch season."

"I saw you put something in his drink, Harry. You still have the bottle in your hand," Hermione scolded in disbelief. Annalisa's brow furrowed and she saw Harry stow something away in his robes.

"I don't know what you're going on about, Hermione," Harry said innocently.

"Ron, don't drink it," Hermione repeated.

Ron didn't listen; instead he downed the Pumpkin Juice. "Stop bossing me around, Hermione," he told her.

Hermione looked flabbergasted. She huffed and leaned forward to whisper angrily in Harry's ear. Annalisa overheard, having been sitting right next to Harry. "I can't believe you, Harry! You should get expelled for what you did!"

"Look who's talking," Harry responded lowly. "Confunded anyone recently?"

Hermione scoffed and turned sharply on her heel. She marched away from them and sat with Rupert, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Jasmine. Annalisa sighed. Hermione didn't understand Quidditch in the least but she had to admit, Harry and most other boys and even some girls took it too seriously.

"What did you give him, Harry?" Annalisa whispered very softly.

"Nothing," Harry answered softly. Not much longer afterwards, Annalisa, Ron, Harry, and Rupert headed down to the pitch.

"Oddly good weather," Annalisa said as they walked. She was currently trying not to slip on the frosted grass.

"Yeah, really nice weather," Harry said with a wink at Annalisa.

They walked into the locker room and went to their lockers. Ginny, Dean, and Jimmy were already there and changed into their Quidditch robes.

"Guess what?" Ginny asked them as they walked in.

"Hmm?" Annalisa responded as she slipped her Quidditch sweater on over her head.

"Vaisey was hit in the head with a Bludger yesterday during their practice so he's not playing and Malfoy is sick!" Ginny answered.

"Hmm…That's funny; Malfoy's never been sick before…He's gotten hurt before but he's never been sick," Annalisa said.

She stepped out of her pants while she hid on the other side of the lockers so the boys couldn't see her, and then stepped into her Quidditch pants. Ginny laughed giddily at their good fortune while Annalisa came out from behind the lockers. She sat down to put her Quidditch protective gear and shoes on.

"Why is he sick? What happened?" Harry asked a bit too eagerly.

"Who cares? He's not playing so now the Slytherin team is playing with two new players that don't have as much experience," Ginny replied.

Annalisa smiled and laid down on the bench, letting her long hair fall down straight so it would be easier for her to pull it back into a ponytail. When she and Ginny were done, they left the locker room with Rupert, Jimmy, and Dean. Harry and Ron joined them a few minutes later and the group headed down to the pitch. When they were visible to the students and staff, the stadium was suddenly filled with jeers and cheers. Gryffindors and Slytherins were supporting their respective sides and even some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had chose sides; Annalisa knew that Conri and Luna were supporting the Gryffindor team.

Even the staff had joined a side. Aurora sat in the staff box with her younger sister and the other teachers. Aurora, Italia, McGonagall, and Hagrid supported Gryffindor; they were all wearing red and gold. Snape, Slughorn, and Septima Vector wore green and silver. Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, Burbage, Trelawney, Pomfrey, and Dumbledore were all dressed neutrally.

Annalisa took her spot on the pitch. Ginny and Dean were on either side of her; Ron was to her far right and Rupert and Jimmy filled in between Ron and Dean. Harry walked to Madam Hooch and so did the Slytherin captain; a tall, dark haired boy with freckles and dark brown eyes. He was attractive and many of the Slytherin girls could be heard swooning for him from the stands. He was easily twice Harry's size in height and he was made of lean muscle.

Annalisa's heart was pumping wildly in her chest and she was taking in shorter and shorter breaths as her hands shook from the small amount of adrenaline in her system. This was her first Quidditch match and she couldn't screw up. Sure she had played with her brothers over the summers and throughout their childhood but she had never done so for an actual team.

Soon, the whistle had blown and Annalisa had pushed up off of the ground. She rose up and up until she was at the level of the goals. Ginny and Dean remained nearby but not too close. Harry glided above them all along with the Slytherin Seeker. Ron looked more confident now as he sat on his broom in front of the goals. Rupert and Jimmy brandished their clubs menacingly and Annalisa tried not to laugh. Hooch threw the Quaffle up and Ginny darted forward, catching mere seconds before Warrington, a short beefy boy with blonde hair that was colored dark green for the match, had gotten to it. Ginny zoomed towards the Slytherin goals; Dean was on her left and Annalisa made it in front of her on her right.

Ginny got caught up by Warrington and Hardy, a muscular blonde girl; she looked to Dean but he was being covered by Henry Blixton, a tall, dark boy who was a cousin of Blaise Zabini, and Annalisa was too far away. Annalisa came closer and Ginny passed it to her. Annalisa caught it but just as she turned towards the goals, she had a Bludger hit her cheek hard enough to send her spinning. She lost the Quaffle, which was quickly retrieved by Warrington. Annalisa cursed and sped after the Slytherin team and her own team mates. Out of retaliation for his sister, Rupert hit a Bludger at Hardy; the Bludger hit her shoulder hard and she was sent careening away from the goals.

Annalisa was barely hearing the commentary by Zacharias Smith because of the wind whipping around her and the rushing blood in her ears. All she knew was that Zacharias was taking the mickey out of her, Ron, Rupert, and Harry. She'd jinx him later. Ron saved the goal and Annalisa cheered under her breath.

Dean got the Quaffle next and zoomed towards the Slytherin goals again; Ginny and Annalisa were flanking him. Warrington, Hardy, and Blixton were trying to keep up. Warrington was able to block Dean, who glanced from Ginny to Annalisa, both of whom were covered. Ginny suddenly swerved around Blixton and Dean passed the Quaffle to Ginny. Once Ginny had both her hands on the Quaffle she darted to the goals and got the Quaffle into the left one. Annalisa grinned and then the Quaffle was in Hardy's hands. They raced to the other side of the pitch again and again Ron saved. Ron passed Ginny the Quaffle and Annalisa suddenly felt a small sting of rejection from her team mates. They hadn't passed her the Quaffle since she had dropped it the first time, which hadn't been her fault.

Ginny made another goal and they were all at the Gryffindor end of the pitch again. Smith was focusing on Rupert, Jimmy, and Annalisa now, the Weasley brother and sister having proven themselves to him. Annalisa was starting to lose her confidence each time she wasn't passed the Quaffle. Soon she was lingering just behind Dean and Ginny whenever they were near the Slytherin goal posts. Slytherin hadn't earned a goal yet but Gryffindor was now up by fifty points. Smith kept targeting Annalisa and she was growing more and more frustrated and irritated; frustrated with her team and irritated with Smith.

"Looks like the Gryffindor Chasers Weasley and Thomas have realized how useless their team mate Black is," he said. "They wisely haven't thrown her the Quaffle since she first dropped it in the very beginning of the match."

And the match continued on the way it did until Harry finally caught the Snitch. While Ginny had made five of the eight goals and Dean had made three of the eight, Annalisa hadn't been able to make a goal at all due to her team mates. As the rest of the team flew down to the ground hollering and cheering and the stands were full of happy Gryffindors, amused Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and angry Slytherins, Annalisa flew down by herself, completely disheartened and unmotivated. Hermione went to her and gave her a small smile but Annalisa couldn't manage to muster one for her. She forced one for Harry, Ron, and the rest of the team and Gryffindor students but Hermione knew how she really felt.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and everyone looked over at the commentator's box; wood was splintered and snapped and Smith was at the bottom of it, groaning in pain. Ginny was stepping out of it with her broom looking as innocent as possible as McGonagall hollered at her.

Annalisa patted Ron on his back, smiling slightly at him. "Great job, Ron. I knew you could pull it off," she told him and he suddenly looked very guilty. And Annalisa suddenly felt a lot worse; they had not passed her the Quaffle on purpose, as she had thought but hoped against. She gave him a hurt look and walked away, power walking to the lockers ahead of everyone else. She ignored her mother and aunt as they called to her as she crossed the pitch.

Once she got to the locker rooms, she changed quickly and put her Quidditch supplies and broom in her locker. She then hurried out just as Ron, Harry, and the rest of her team got there. They all stopped and looked at one another. Ron, Ginny, and Dean looked guilty and uncomfortable; Rupert looked peeved and Jimmy seemed indifferent; Harry seemed uncomfortable as well but not for the same reasons as Ron, Ginny, and Dean. As captain, Harry had to explain their actions even if he wasn't involved in it.

"Annie," he began but she shook her head.

"Don't. You're not the one who needs to explain; you didn't ignore my presence," Annalisa said bitterly.

"Annalisa, we're sorry," Ron began but Annalisa turned on him.

"How dare you, of all people, Ron! I tried to make you feel better about today; Harry and I both did. And that's what you do to me in return? You're a great friend…And so are you, Ginny," Annalisa said with more anger than she thought she had. "Harry, find yourself another Chaser," she added and turned on her heel, storming off.

"Look what you've done!" Rupert snapped at the others when Annalisa was gone. "You all go and fuck it up," he glared at the three and then shoved pass them to go change.

They stared at the door in shock; Rupert hardly ever really lost his temper and cussed. Jimmy and Harry followed Rupert without a word.

* * *

Annalisa was still fuming as she walked through the halls. Eventually she stopped at her mother's room and knocked on the door. Aurora opened it and frowned when she saw her daughter's fallen face.

"Annalisa, your aunt and I called for you," Aurora began as Annalisa walked in. Aurora closed the door and went to the little stove that she had; she was making some tea.

"I'm sorry I ignored you two…I felt ignored myself," Annalisa muttered and Aurora sat down next to her, handing her a small cup of tea. Annalisa took it and sipped at the hot cinnamon liquid. "I just dropped it once and it wasn't even completely my fault! Stupid Goyle hit a damn Bludger at my face. What was I supposed to do? It was out of nowhere."

"I know," Aurora understood and stroked her daughter's long, wavy black hair. It was just like Sirius'. "You can't let them get to you, Anna; even if they are your friends."

"It's just not fair that they did that. They didn't even give me a chance to recover," Annalisa went on and now tears were swimming in her grey eyes and her nose had quickly acquired the sniffles.

Aurora slung an arm around Annalisa's shoulders and held her close. "Don't cry, sweety," she whispered and kissed Annalisa's hair.

Annalisa clung to Aurora and cried for a few moments. When she pulled away, she wiped at her cheeks impatiently and sniffled. She didn't know why she was so emotional about it. Maybe it was because it was the first time it had ever happened? Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Annalisa had had fights before and ignored each other before but it was never as a personal attack on her.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Annalisa whispered.

Aurora shook her head. "Don't be sorry. I'm assuming you feel attacked and betrayed," Aurora supposed and Annalisa nodded.

"I told Harry to find another Chaser…"

"Since when are you a quitter?"

"Since my so-called friends threw me under the bus."

"Annalisa Dairine Black, I raised you better than to just give up when people turn on you. Don't you remember what I've told you?"

Annalisa sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly. "'Giving up is giving satisfaction to all those who doubt you, none to those who support you, and leaves you in a repetitive rut.'"

"Exactly."

"But obviously no one supports me, Mum, so there's no reason for me to stay on the team."

"That's not true. I support you, your aunts and uncles support you, your grandmother supports you, your brothers support you, Hermione and Harry support you," Aurora listed on her fingers. "That's twelve people that support you because they care about you…I don't think Harry wants to find another Chaser. That's not fair of _you_ to do that to him."

Annalisa frowned. She hated when her mother was right…like this time. "Fine, I'll tell Harry that I haven't quit."

"Good. Now, go celebrate," Aurora told her. Annalisa handed her empty tea cup to her mother and then left.

She went to the common room and approached Harry immediately. He looked at her a bit sadly and she rolled her eyes.

"Stop it," she huffed in defeat, crossing her arms under her chest. "I've decided not to quit."

Harry suddenly looked very relieved. "Thank you. And look, it won't happen again. Next practice, I'm chewing the three of them out. If they do it again, I'm suspending them."

"No, you won't," she argued but with a small smile. Harry grinned but soon it vanished and his eyes were on someone behind her. Annalisa turned and caught a glimpse of Hermione. "Ah crap…What's wrong with her?"

"Ron's snogging Lavender over there," Harry pointed.

Sure enough, Ron was sitting with Lavender on his lap and their lips were most definitely locked. Annalisa groaned and gagged, turning away. Harry laughed at her reaction.

"That's disgusting," Annalisa grumbled. "Next time, don't alert me."

She and Harry left the common room to go find Hermione. It didn't take them long; she was in a hallway at the foot of a spiraling staircase. She sat on a step with one elbow resting on her knee and her chin in her palm, while she held her wand in her other hand. Above her head, a few small golden canaries flew in a circle, making a birdie halo.

"Hey, Hermione," Annalisa said softly and sat down on the step next to her.

"Hullo," Hermione greeted softly. "I'm just practicing…"

"They're very cute, Hermione," Annalisa said and then glanced at Harry, giving him an encouraging look for him to say something nice to Hermione.

"Er…yeah, they look…good," Harry said nervously.

"Ron seems to be enjoying himself," Hermione said with a brittle, high voice that cracked slightly.

Annalisa and Harry exchanged worried looks; they had been hoping that she hadn't seen Ron and Lavender.

"He is?" Harry asked, trying to sound like he didn't know.

"Don't pretend like you didn't see him with _her_," Hermione said. "He wasn't trying to hide it."

Suddenly Ron and Lavender trotted into the hallway, both laughing and clinging to one another. Lavender gave Hermione a little triumphant look and whispered something in Ron's ear before she giggled and left the hallway. Ron looked from Hermione to Annalisa and then to Harry.

"Harry! There you are!" he said, clapping Harry on the back of the shoulder.

Annalisa rolled her eyes. At the moment, both girls in the room were displeased with the tall, freckled, ginger-haired boy and he knew it. There was a stiff, stressed, apprehensive silence that stretched between the four and eventually Hermione stood up and faced Ron. She just stood there, glaring at him, the birds still circling her head like a feathery, moving halo.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender alone," she began. "She'll be worried she's lost you."

Ron looked pretty relieved as Hermione stood there; he thought he got off easily. Annalisa remained sitting on the step and Harry looked over at her. They traded an uneasy look. Annalisa knew that Hermione wouldn't let Ron off so easily.

"_Oppugno_!" Hermione shouted, her wand pointed at Ron.

Annalisa and Harry watched, their eyes widening, as the pudgy, happy little birds that were once circling Hermione's head were now attacking Ron, clawing and pecking at any piece of skin that was vulnerable. Ron yelled and covered his face and neck.

"Get the little bastards off of me!" Ron bellowed.

Hermione just gave him once last furious glare and sat back down, her back facing him. The birds vanished with little bursts of feathers. He brushed blood and feathers off of him as he glared angrily at Hermione's back. Annalisa shook her head at Ron and she glared at him in frustration.

Ron glared at her. "What? You going to sic a bunch of locusts on me?"

"No, but maybe the next time you piss me off, I will. Or I'll just give the idea to Hermione. You're such a bloody idiot, Ron," she retorted.

Ron huffed in indignation and stormed out of the room. Harry looked like he didn't know what to do. Annalisa motioned towards the door, mouthing words to him that said "girl time". Harry left a bit reluctantly. Annalisa draped an arm around Hermione and rubbed Hermione's arm. Hermione released a sob and rested her head on Annalisa's shoulder. She cried and Annalisa remained quiet, just comforting her.

"I can't b-believe him!" Hermione sobbed as she sat on another desk. Annalisa just remained quiet. She'd just let Hermione talk, or rather sob, and let everything out. It's what she had always done for Hermione when there was a problem with Ron. The boy had no idea how many times he had made Hermione cry. "Can't he ever b-be nice? Can't he ever b-be happy for me? He's so s-selfish and rude!"

Annalisa just nodded, watching her friend.

"Does he even think about how I might feel by what he does and says? I know right now he isn't…He's too busy snogging Lavender Brown!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

It was the only thing Annalisa could say. She wouldn't tell Hermione that maybe Hermione waited too long to tell Ron about her feelings; she wouldn't tell Hermione that maybe Ron was done waiting for her like Ginny was done waiting for Harry. She would just sit there and comfort her friend and tell her she was sorry. The truth was not something Hermione wanted or needed to hear at that moment.

The next few weeks, maybe even months, were going to be very difficult. Annalisa absentmindedly listened to Hermione as she sobbed, giving the occasional nod and 'yeah, I agree' and 'I'm sorry'. What she was really thinking about was George and her father and how she missed them both in such different ways. She knew she'd see George again eventually, at least she felt like she would. But the terrible ache that she had in her heart caused by the deep longing to see her father again was completely different and ever-lasting; Sirius was gone for good and she wouldn't see him again until she died.

Her father's death slowly developed into her own. Would it be soon or would she be an old grey lady when she took her final nap? Would she be killed by Voldemort or one of his goons? Or would she develop some terrible disease and die a long, painful death? Or would she go in her sleep; peaceful and at ease? How would her friends and family go? Annalisa snapped out of it and silently admonished herself for being so selfish. She refocused on Hermione.

Hermione and Annalisa hung around the hallway until Harry came to tell them that the celebration was over. The three left together and then separated when they got to the common room. Ron and Lavender had finally gone to bed. Harry went up to his dormitories as Annalisa and Hermione went to theirs.

The two girls changed and Hermione made it to bed first. Annalisa sat at her vanity and brushed out her long, still tangled hair; the wind had certainly done a number on it. As she brushed it leisurely, her eyes fell on a picture of her and Sirius; it was taken on the Christmas before his death. They were both smiling from ear-to-ear. Their eyes twinkled lovingly as she had her arms wrapped around his waist and her cheek rested against his chest. His arms hung loosely around her shoulders and his chin rested on top of her head. It was a picture she would always cherish.

Their eyes were the same exact shade and shape, her hair was a bit longer than his but just as wavy and black, her skin was paler than his and she had her mother's smile. Tears stung her eyes and she angrily pushed the frame down so that the back was facing the ceiling. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and suddenly wanted her hair gone and she wanted her eyes a different color. They were a constant reminder of the fact that his blood ran through her veins, that she was part of his legacy. And instead of feeling proud of that, she felt ashamed, like she wasn't worthy of it. She grabbed a pair of scissors from the vanity drawer and she grabbed a thick lock of her hair.

She held it out a bit from her face and she opened the scissors, letting the blades caress her hair threateningly. With a steady breath, a determined look, and with her jaw set stubbornly, Annalisa closed the scissor's blades and snipped off a chunk of her hair. It drifted to the floor and a sense of release filled her. She vigorously cut the rest of her hair; the back gave her some trouble but she managed to finish.

Her once mid-back length hair had lost about seven inches; the back was shorter than the front, which cut down sharply just pass her jaw. Her bangs remained, heavy and thick on her forehead. She would have to ask her mother to fix her eyes tomorrow. She waved her wand at the fallen wisps of hair that lay scattered around the chair of the vanity and the useless hair vanished, leaving no trace of what had occurred. She slipped the scissors and brush into the vanity drawer and then crawled into her bed, closing the four-poster curtains after her.


	8. Change

"Annalisa, are you ready to go to class?" Hermione asked the next morning, gently pulling the curtains back from Annalisa's bed. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Annalisa stirred and blinked groggily up at Hermione. "'Morning."

"What happened to your hair!"

"Oh…that…"

"You did that to your hair?"

"Yeah…" Annalisa replied uneasily as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood and Hermione watched her in shock. Annalisa changed quickly and looked at her reflection in the mirror at her vanity. "It's still pretty choppy."

"Why did you do that? You had such beautiful long hair!"

"I was sick of it. I needed a change. You think you can even it out for me though? And maybe change my eye color?"

"Your eye color? Are you serious?"

"Yes…"

"Annalisa, what's going on with you?"

Annalisa sighed. "Nevermind. Just even my hair out a bit, will you?"

"Yeah…"

Annalisa sat down at her vanity and Hermione used her wand to carefully even out Annalisa's chopped locks. Annalisa smiled and stood quickly.

"Alright, let's go."

Hermione tried to press Annalisa for more but when they got down to the common room, everyone noticed her haircut and commented on it.

"It's cute," Ginny said sincerely.

"Whoa…that's different for you, sis, but it looks nice," Rupert admitted.

"So adorable, Annie!" Jasmine complimented.

"It's about time you did something different with it," Lavender said as she clung to Ron.

"Wow, Annie, I like it," Ron said softly to her. "I'll have to tell George."

Harry looked stunned. "Wow…its short. It looks good though."

"Thanks," Annalisa said for everyone to hear.

And the rest of the day went something like that. Everyone who knew her well said sweet things even if some didn't seem to like it much. And of course the Slytherins had a field-day with it. Pansy Parkinson commented on how much Annalisa was copying her. Annalisa ignored the nasty comments though and her smile never left her face.

She was most anxious about her mother's reaction, which she wouldn't see till the afternoon.

When she walked into her mother's classroom with the rest of her class, she saw Aurora's expression change. Annalisa sat with Hermione and Harry at the very front of the class. Ron sat behind them with Lavender, Parvati, Jasmine, and Seamus.

"Well, nice haircut, Miss Black," Aurora commented before she began the class.

Annalisa knew that Aurora wasn't happy with the change. Aurora never addressed her as 'Miss Black', not even in front of other students and staff. Sure enough, when class was over, Aurora requested that Annalisa hang behind so they could talk.

"What in the bloody hell have you done to your hair?"

"I cut it."

"Obviously. Why?"

"I was sick of it being long all of the time."

"Is that it?"

"Yes," Annalisa lied.

"Annalisa Dairine-"

"Alright, alright. That was only part of the reason. I cut it because…it reminds me of Dad."

Aurora looked confused and bewildered. "It reminded you of your father?"

"Yes."

"Annalisa, that's just-"

"Stupid? I don't care. I just wanted a change, ok? I don't care if you don't like because I do like it!" Annalisa snapped and stormed out of the room.

Aurora blinked in surprise and watched her daughter walk out. She frowned and went to her books, skimming through articles about grief.

* * *

Soon snow was falling, the wind was nippy, and a low fog clung to the ground and air; Christmas was coming and the school was already decorated.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and everyone else was still adjusting to Annalisa's new haircut. Italia had refined it the day after it was cut; now it was clean, short in the back and longer and sharper as it came around towards her face. Hermione had done a good enough job but Italia just fixed it up some more. Annalisa's bangs had grown out to the same length over night so now she had no bangs and her hair was now straight, not a wave in sight, and she didn't need to use a straightening iron or spell.

Aurora had been more surprised than anyone else. She didn't seem pleased about it either. Ron had snapped a picture of Annalisa and sent it to George. She didn't look pleased with Ron in the picture; her head was cocked to her shoulder, her eyes looked annoyed as she glanced at Ron, her lips pursed in a tight line. The hair cut made her look more mature as well which Ron and Harry teased her about.

Annalisa ignored the jibes of Slytherins but also tried to avoid them as much as possible so she would often take longer ways to her classes to avoid hallways that were crowded with people.

She wasn't the only one avoiding hallways though; Harry had to avoid them as well, but his reason was mistletoe. Gaggles of girls were grouping under them, hoping to trap him under mistletoe for a kiss. Harry also had to split up his time between Hermione and Ron. Annalisa had more classes with Hermione so the two saw each other often whereas Annalisa didn't really hang around Ron. He still hadn't really apologized to her for not passing her the Quaffle and Annalisa accepted that he probably never would apologize so she let it go. Ginny and Dean had apologized before Harry chewed them and Ron out about the game at the next Quidditch practice back before the snow began to fall.

Annalisa and Hermione spent a lot of their time in the library, hanging out with Italia and sometimes Harry. Ron and Lavender constantly snogged each other in full view in the common room so Hermione didn't feel comfortable there.

Italia was patrolling the library as Harry, Hermione, and Annalisa talked softly while studying one night. Hermione insisted that she didn't care about Ron and Lavender and Ron was adamant that Hermione shouldn't be a hypocrite about it because she had snogged Krum.

"I really couldn't care less about what Ronald does. He's perfectly free to do whatever he wants and snog whomever he chooses. Was I under the impression that he and I would attend Slughorn's Christmas party? Yes. But given the new circumstances, I've had to make other plans," Hermione said as she placed books back into their rightful places on the bookshelves.

"Oh you have?" Harry asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Yes; why?"

"Well, I thought that since neither one of us were going with anyone else, we'd go together," Harry suggested. "But if you have plans-"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione sounded completely disappointed. "Who are you going with, Annalisa?"

"I've asked Neville. Ginny says she's bringing Dean along."

"Who does that leave you with, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It…It's a surprise. Anyway, Harry, you really need to be careful. You can't just take anyone to his party," Hermione said quietly. Harry, who was pouring over the Prince's copy of the Potion book, looked up at her in frustration.

"Why?" he asked in surprise.

"I overheard some girls and Romilda Vane talking in the girls' bathroom earlier today. They were discussing how to slip you some love potion," Hermione warned. "Though they did say they were just going to use Fred and George's ready-made love potions," Hermione said in less concern.

"Yeah, but they work, Hermione," Annalisa said and Hermione looked at her with a raised brow. "George told me that they made the real thing and it took the regular amount of time to get it done so it's not extremely potent and it's not a complete wash either."

'And he told me that it smelled like fresh roses, mango, and mint to him.' Annalisa's perfume was Regal Red Roses, her lip gloss tasted and smelled like mango, and the body lotion she used smelt like mint; all products that she used were made by Christabel Aldwinkle, a popular witch from France who specialized in magical cosmetics. A small blush covered her cheeks and she looked down at her open Advanced Transfiguration text book. It went unnoticed by Harry and Hermione though, to Annalisa's great relief.

"Why didn't you confiscate their stuff?" Harry asked in concern.

"They didn't have any with them so I couldn't. And I can't give them detentions just because they were talking about it," Hermione countered. "I suggest that you just invite one of them with you so the others will give up."

"There's no one to invite," Harry said stubbornly.

"Well fine then. Just watch what you drink and eat," Hermione said. "I believe Romilda meant business."

"Wait…I thought Filch has banned anything from Fred and George's store," Harry said, looking a bit hopeful. He looked to Annalisa to back him up.

She made a face. "Since when has that stopped anyone?"

"But the owls are being searched, right?" he looked back at Hermione.

"George said they disguise them. They look like things being sent by parents or other relatives. The person who purchases the items just tells Fred and George who the items should 'come' from. So if I ordered some _Skiving Snackboxes_, all I would have to do is send them the money, the list of what I want, and for them to send it from Grandmum. Filch wouldn't know that it slipped under his nose," Annalisa explained. Hermione nodded.

"You two know a lot about this stuff…" Harry said suspiciously.

Annalisa frowned and gave him a lame look. "I'm dating one of the owners, dimwit."

"Hey…" Harry grumbled. The look Hermione gave Harry was much nastier.

"They showed Ginny and me some of their stuff over the summer. It was on the back of a lot of their stuff…I don't go around putting potions in people's drinks…or pretending to…"

Annalisa sighed and rolled her eyes. Hermione would never let Harry live it down.

"Oh forget that, will you? Anyway, these girls are getting all sorts of stuff into the school under Filch's nose. He's being fooled. So why can't Malfoy sneak something here disguised as something else?"

"Oh no…" Annalisa shook her head and went back to her books, not wanting to speak of Harry's idea about Malfoy. He had talked her out of it already and she was getting more and more annoyed when he brought the subject up.

"Not this again…" Hermione muttered.

"Come on…Why couldn't he? These silly girls are doing it and he's older than them. He has more experience," Harry explained his reasoning.

"But Harry, Secrecy Sensors detect things like jinxes, hexes, spells, curses, and concealments. They're designed to find Dark Magic and Dark items. They would have picked up that necklace in no time. But things like potions put in different bottles wouldn't be found. And besides, love potions aren't considered a Dark potion," Hermione argued. Harry looked miffed.

"Yeah, maybe not to you…" Harry mumbled.

"So it would be up to Filch to figure out which potion is which. And we all know that he's a Squib so he probably can't tell one potion from another…" Hermione went on.

Then they all froze. Someone had moved behind one of the book cases behind them. They waited silently, all three of them stiff and tense.

Italia walked around the book case, holding a lit lantern above her head. She smiled at them sheepishly and shrugged. "I've gotta close up…" she said simply to them.

Annalisa, Hermione, and Harry packed up their stuff as quickly as possible and they left, waving good-bye to Italia as they went. Harry and Hermione had another argument about Harry's potion book as they walked towards the Gryffindor dormitories. Annalisa walked ahead of them, trying to tune out their arguing. She waited at the portrait hole for them, lounging against the stone wall and listened to the chattering portraits, giggling at some of them.

"I swear, Hermione, they're lovers at least…" Harry said and Annalisa arched a delicate eye brow.

"What?"

"Harry thinks that Filch and Pince are lovers," Hermione explained in exasperation, obviously not believing the idea. Annalisa giggled.

"Baubles," Harry said to the Fat Lady.

"To you too!" she said as she swung forward to let them in. As they walked through the tunnel and into the common room, Romilda Vane practically pounced on Harry.

"Harry! Would you like a Gillywater?" she asked, holding out a cup of the said beverage.

Harry eyed it and shook his head. "No thank you…"

"Oh well, have these then…" Romilda went on, placing a box in his hands. "They're Chocolate Cauldrons filled with Fire Whiskey. My grandmother sent them to me but I don't like them," she explained coolly.

"Uh…ok…Well, I'm going to take these…over…" Harry stumbled over his words and quickly followed after Annalisa and Hermione.

"What did I tell you?" Hermione said when Harry got to her side. "I'm telling you, you should just ask someone so you can be left alone…" Hermione suddenly stopped, paling slightly. Her brown eyes had found Ron and Lavender, who were snogging each other. "Well…goodnight," Hermione said to Harry and Annalisa and she hurried away to her bed upstairs. Annalisa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I feel like sewing his lips shut," Annalisa muttered and Harry laughed.

"I'm sure he feels the same way about you and George," Harry teased and received a glare.

"I never snogged with George in public. At most we would give each other pecks, but we never snogged in front of Ron. _He's_ a git," Annalisa replied as she sat down at a table.

"Alright, I get it. Well, I'm going to go to bed too. I'm tired," Harry said and he left her to go to his bed.

Annalisa studied for a while before following Hermione to bed, sending Ron a nasty glare as she made her way to the staircase. Once inside of the 6th year girls' bedrooms she went to Hermione's bed and sat on the end of it, her arms crossed as she glared slightly at her friend.

Hermione looked at Annalisa in confusion and then slight horror. "You're mad at me?"

"Not mad; frustrated. Look…Ron's being a real berk lately; I know that, Harry knows that, everyone in our grade knows that. I'm frustrated with _you_ because you've really done nothing to get back at him for what he's doing to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hermione, I'm not stupid. I know how you feel about him. I'm not saying tell him how you feel about him. God knows that'll end horribly right now."

"I did so get him back for what he's done!"

"Oh geez the canaries? Granted, that was very funny but you need to hit below the belt."

"What do I do?" Hermione looked hopelessly at her friend.

"If you want him to suffer the way you are, play dirty."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, hit him where it hurts."

Hermione still looked clueless. Annalisa rolled her eyes. Her friend was amazing academically but when it came to boys, she was completely lost.

"Ask someone to go with you to Slug's party. Someone Ron would hate to see you around; someone who really gets on his nerves; someone like…"

"But I have…"

"No you didn't. That might have fooled Harry but it hasn't fooled me," Annalisa said with an annoyed look. She frowned while thinking about what boy in their school that Ron would absolutely hate to see Hermione with. 'No Slytherins…Not Smith…Hmm…' and then it came to her and a sly smile slowly formed on her face. "Someone like McLaggen…"

Hermione suddenly seemed lifted and smiled at Annalisa. "Thanks."

"No problem. G'night, 'Mione."

Hermione now went to bed with a scheme in her head.

* * *

The next day was a disaster. Ron made fun of Hermione which resulted in Hermione leaving the Transfiguration classroom as soon as the class was let out. She left her stuff behind and Harry grabbed it, following after Hermione. Annalisa helplessly went on to her next class, not wanting to get involved with Ron and Hermione's strange relationship anymore than she already had. Hermione caught up with her at the beginning of their next class, looking like she had just stopped crying.

"You alright?" Annalisa asked.

Hermione nodded. The rest of the day went by pretty quick and Annalisa was too involved with her studies and classes to really listen to anyone in the hallways, not even the rude Slytherin bitches who teased her. But she did hear Peeves when he went zooming over her head, cackling and singing the whole way around the school.

"_Potty asked Loony to go to a party! Potty lurves Loony! Potty luuuuuuuuuurrvveess Loony_! _Potty loves Loony_!"

Annalisa's brows furrowed in confusion but she shrugged and didn't think much about it till dinner. She sat with Hermione at the Gryffindor table while Ginny sat with Dean and Seamus. Ron and Harry sat at the other end and Annalisa knew that Ron was giving Harry a hard time about asking Luna to Slughorn's party.

"So…that lesson in Transfiguration today was fun, don't you think?" Annalisa took a jab at small talk with Hermione.

"Hn…" was the only response she got back.

With a heavy sigh of frustration, Annalisa grabbed Hermione's bowl and stew and took it from her. "Look, Ron's a git. We all know that. He was an ass today, making fun of you. I would have hexed him if the teacher wasn't around…"

Hermione smiled slightly and took her bowl back. "I know. And I know you're really frustrated by the whole situation. I'm sorry."

"Did you talk to McLaggen?"

"Yeah…" Hermione blushed slightly. "He and I are together now…"

"That was quick."

Hermione's blush darkened. "I asked him to go with me and he said yes but only if we could be a couple so I said ok…"

"McLaggen is a con artist…"

Hermione giggled. "I guess…But thank you so much for the idea, Annalisa."

"You're welcome. I just want to see Ron get what's been coming to him."

"You're vicious."

"I can be. He's been irritating everyone lately, especially you and me. And the snogging…So disgusting."

Hermione laughed and Annalisa smiled. It was the first time in a long time that Hermione had actually laughed. Annalisa glanced down the table at Harry and Ron, who looked away when she saw them watching her and Hermione. Not long afterwards, Lavender and Parvati joined Harry and Ron.

"Oh hi, Hermione! Hello Annalisa!" Parvati called, looking very sweet and joyful.

"Hi Parvati!" Hermione called back, beaming.

"Hullo," Annalisa replied with a smile.

"Are you going to the Slug Club party tonight, Parvati?" Hermione asked.

Parvati shook her head. "I wasn't invited. I wish I could go. Sounds like it'll be fun. You two are going, right?"

"Yeah," Annalisa nodded as she spoke.

"Yes, Cormac is meeting me at eight and we're going to go to the party together," Hermione responded with a girly giggle that nearly made Annalisa cringe.

It did get Ron's attention though. He came up for air from his snogging session with Lavender but Hermione ignored him.

"As in Cormac McLaggen?" Parvati asked, looking as surprised as Harry and Ron.

"Yes, the very one; the one who _almost_ became the Gryffindor Keeper," Hermione said and Annalisa looked towards the staff table, trying not to laugh.

"Are the two of you going out then?" Parvati asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, we are. Didn't you hear?"

"No! Oh wow, Hermione. I'm starting to see a pattern beginning here: you really like Quidditch players, don't you? First it was Krum and now McLaggen," Parvati sounded impressed.

"Oh I like the _really good_ players," Hermione admitted and Annalisa nearly fell off of the bench, she was laughing so hard but silently. "Well, I should go get ready for the party. I'll see you later," she said to Parvati as she picked her books up and left the Great Hall, a justified bounce in her step. Annalisa followed, holding her side as she walked by, still stifling her laughter.

She followed Hermione up to their room and Annalisa let her laughter spill from her lips. Hermione kept grinning, not saying a word as she began to get ready.

"You took it to another level, Hermione," Annalisa wheezed out as she sat on her bed, her hands holding her sides.

"You gave me the idea of asking McLaggen to go with me…"

"Yeah but you took some nasty jabs at Ron with the Quidditch remarks."

Hermione just shrugged in indifference and changed her shirt. Annalisa smiled, shaking her head before she got ready as well.

Annalisa changed out of her school outfit and robes and into a fitted black dress that ended at her knees and slipped her feet into black pumps. She applied black mascara to her eyelashes and a bit of pink tinted lip gloss to her lips. Her look was simple but elegant.

Hermione wore a well-fitted light purple dress with white high heels and light make-up. She pulled half of her hair up away from her face and did a twist with it so her hair looked light and natural.

"Well, I'll see you there," Annalisa said, grabbing her wand as she headed out the door.

Everyone she knew was taking someone along to the party. She would have taken Parvati but she knew that Lavender would be jealous and she would have taken Ron if he wasn't being such a prat. So she took Neville instead. She met him in the common room and smiled at him sweetly when he offered her his arm. She linked her arm with his and the two headed to Slughorn's party together, chatting and laughing all the way there. The music was growing louder and louder with every step and when she and Neville walked into the office, many people were already there.

It seemed huge inside and Annalisa was sure that Slughorn must have used charms to make it larger. It was colorful as well, with emerald, crimson, and gold draping on the ceilings and walls and the light seemed to cast a warm golden glow around the room. Annalisa looked up and saw that the ceiling light was filled with real faeries. The air was smoky and stuffy and Annalisa coughed at the assault on her lungs. As she looked around, she saw a group of conversing warlocks, some House Elves that held trays of food as they made their way around the room offering the food, and students that she recognized.

"Miss Black! I'm so happy you're here!" Slughorn called and made his way over to her and Neville, taking her elbow in one of his chubby hands.

He led her around the room away from Neville, and introduced her to many of the adults who were visiting. By the time he let her go, she felt dizzy. She made her way to a window, cracking it open a bit to get some fresh air. She sat on the roomy sill of the window and gazed out into the moonlit outdoors. It was a beautiful, crisp winter night.

"Annalisa, we found you!" Luna said as she sat down in front of her.

Annalisa looked at the dreamy, whimsical blonde girl and smiled. She decided not to comment on Luna's bizarre dress and just smiled at the younger girl instead.

"Hi, Luna," she said before she looked up at Harry and Hermione. "Hullo."

"Where are Rupert and Conri?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno…I suppose somewhere in this maze. I think Conri brought Lorelei Closky and Rupert brought Chalice Macken so they're probably snogging somewhere…" Annalisa replied.

"You didn't invite anyone?" Luna asked.

"I did. Neville and I came together but Slughorn separated us immediately and now it seems that Neville is chatting with some adults over there," Annalisa said, pointing lazily towards Neville who seemed to be listening to the adults more than talking to them.

"I can't believe Hermione actually came with McLaggen…" Harry muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just got away from him. He tried to…well, we got stuck under some mistletoe."

"You deserve it then," Harry said coldly.

"Annalisa gave me the idea to bring him."

Harry looked at Annalisa in shock. "You what?"

Annalisa shrugged and looked innocent. "Ron's being a prat."

"You both honestly think he deserves all this?" Harry asked incredulously.

Annalisa gave him her signature lame look and Hermione spoke. "It was either McLaggen or Smith."

"You actually thought about inviting Smith?" Harry sounded completely revolted by the idea.

"Yes, and I'm starting to think I should have brought Smith instead. McLaggen makes Grawp look like a perfect gentlemen. Can we move over there? He's so tall…he'll be able to spot us here."

Annalisa and Luna stood and followed Harry and Hermione to a corner of the room, where Professor Trelawney was. Luna and Trelawney began to talk and Trelawney seemed pretty buzzed as she ranted about Firenze, the centaur that she now shared classes with. Hermione, Harry, and Annalisa moved away yet again, ending up behind the sheer gold curtains at some of the windows.

"Hermione, are you going to tell Ron what happened at the tryouts?" Harry asked while Annalisa scanned the room for her brothers as she listened to Harry and Hermione.

"I wouldn't stoop that low, Harry."

"You asked McLaggen to come with you."

"That's very different. I won't say anything to Ron about what happen at the tryouts."

"Good, otherwise he'll get depressed again and we'll lose the next match."

"Is that all boys can talk about?"

"What?"

"Quidditch!"

"Um…"

"Cormac hasn't asked me a single question about myself but he made sure I knew everything about him and his stupid Quidditch skills. Oh dear…he's coming!"

And then she was gone. Annalisa blinked in surprise and looked at Harry, who looked just as surprised.

"Have you two seen Hermione around?" McLaggen asked once he reached them.

"No, actually," Annalisa said and then excused herself.

She went looking for her brothers and spotted them. She waved at them and they meandered over to her, smiling slightly.

"Oh thank goodness you're both here. Save me," she muttered, giggling.

The two brothers grinned as they brought their dates closer. The two girls were like night and day, much like Conri and Rupert themselves.

Lorelei had dark hair and dark eyes and was very pretty. Sadly, she reminded Annalisa of Bellatrix Lestrange and a cold chill ran up her spine. The girl barely smiled at her and sized her up instead, which made Annalisa a bit uncomfortable. She shifted from one foot to the other and cleared her throat slightly. The other girl, Chalice, had strawberry blonde hair, freckles over her nose and cheeks, green eyes, and seemed very friendly. Annalisa smiled at her and then Slughorn was squeezing his way in to the group that had formed there. Annalisa frowned a bit at first but then gave the professor a polite smile as Harry came up besides her.

"Thanks for leaving me there," Harry murmured.

"Sorry," she muttered back as Luna and Trelawney joined them as well.

"But Sibyll, we're all a bit biased when it comes to our own subject. Oh and Harry here is such a natural at Potions! Instinctual about the subject, like his mother was," Slughorn told Trelawney and Harry looked uncomfortable. "I've only taught a few students with this kind of talent, Sibyll. Not even Snape was this good! Severus!" Slughorn hauled Severus up against his side and Annalisa shot Harry a look. Harry looked horrified. "Do stop sulking around and join us, Severus. I was just telling Sibyll about Harry's exceptional skills in Potion-making. But of course I have to credit you, Severus! You have taught him for five years, after all."

"Hmm…I never thought that I taught Potter anything," Severus drawled.

"Oh then it's natural! The first lesson was Draught of Living Death and what he gave me was fantastic! You never even made such a great batch, Severus."

"Oh really now?"

"What other classes are you taking, Harry?" Slughorn asked as Aurora joined her children.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and Psychology of the Magical Mind," Harry answered.

"Ah all the classes required for becoming an Auror."

"Yeah, that's what I want to do."

"You'll be very good at it too. What about you Miss Black?"

"Same but I'm taking a couple of extra classes for fun."

"Ah, academically ambitious like your mother, then," Slughorn said with a smile at Aurora. Aurora smiled and patted her daughter's shoulder. "And you'll be a great Auror as well."

"I don't think you two should become Aurors," Luna said simply to Harry and Annalisa. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "I thought everyone knew about the Rotfang Conspiracy. The Aurors are trying to bring down the Ministry from the inside by using a combination of Dark magic and gum disease…"

The two girls that Conri and Rupert brought to the party stifled their giggles. Rupert blinked in surprised while the adults, Harry, and Annalisa looked utterly confused.

Conri shook his head while smiling. "Luna, I thought we talked about this before? The Rotfang Conspiracy has never been proven," Conri said kindly.

"My father just printed an article about it a few weeks ago. A former Auror was interviewed and he admitted everything. Said he couldn't do it anymore so he quit in the middle of his career," Luna argued. Harry tried not to laugh but Annalisa didn't. She giggled and smiled at Luna.

"Professor Slughorn," Filch groaned out just as he walked up behind Slughorn, Aurora, and Severus.

Malfoy was wincing and grumbling at Filch as he struggled to get his ear free from the old man's hand.

"Ok ok! I wasn't invited so I wanted to crash the party, alright?" Draco admitted as he got free.

"Dumbledore said no traipsing around after hours unless you have permission, remember?" Filch snapped.

"That's alright, Argus. It's Christmas. He can stay," Slughorn said, none-too-impressed by Draco none-the-less. "But this is the only time I'll allow it."

Filch left, grumbling as he went while Malfoy thanked Slughorn for letting him stay.

"It's no big deal. I knew your grandfather, after all," Slughorn said.

"Draco…you look sick. Why don't you go to the Hospital Wing and ask Madam Pomfrey to check you," Aurora said, studying his pale face.

He looked tired and his skin had a grayish tint to it. He smiled politely but his jaw was clenched when he spoke to Aurora. "I'm fine, professor."

Aurora frowned but didn't press the matter.

"I would like to speak to you, Draco," Severus said and Draco looked a bit startled.

"Oh be nice, Severus. It's Christmas," Slughorn said with a hiccup.

"I am the head of his house therefore I will choose how 'nice' I'll be to him. Follow me, Draco."

Severus and Draco left. Aurora frowned but walked with Annalisa, Luna, Trelawney, and Slughorn to Hermione and McLaggen, who had found Hermione and was now boring her with Quidditch details.

"Hey, Lorelei, why don't you and Chalice go speak with Sanguini and Worple? Just be careful, ok?" Conri said and the two girls nodded, leaving the three boys alone.

"We following Snape and Draco?" Rupert asked Harry.

"Yep."

Conri and Rupert followed Harry quickly, though they couldn't see him. Conri and Rupert had used disillusionment charms on themselves while Harry hid under his Invisibility cloak. Their footsteps were masked by the music, which could still be heard. They somehow managed to stay close together and checked every door in the corridor until they heard voices. They stopped and listened to Severus and Draco.

"You can't afford to make any mistakes, Draco. If you get expelled from school-"

"I've told you! I didn't have anything to do with that…"

"I hope you're not lying to me, Draco. That was clumsy and stupid. You're already being suspected by others."

"Like who? I've told you again and again: I had nothing to do with what happened to that Bell girl. She must have an enemy somewhere or something. Don't look at me like I'm lying to you! I know what you're trying to do…but it won't work on me; I know how to stop you!"

Conri and Rupert pressed against the wall on either side of the door as they listened carefully. It was as if all three boys were holding their breaths because they heard nothing else but the voices inside the room. There was a pause and then Snape spoke again.

"I see your aunt has taught you Occlumency…I know for a fact that Professor Black doesn't go too deep into the subject now, so don't lie. What are you trying to hide from him, Draco?"

"Nothing; I'm trying to stop you from getting involved."

"So that's why you've avoided me this term. You fear my interference. You do realize that anyone else who had been asked to come to my office, Draco, would be placed in detention."

"Then do it! Give me detention! I don't care! Report me to Dumbledore!"

"You know that I don't want to do any of that, Draco."

"Then stop demanding that I show up to your office!"

"I am trying to help you, Draco…I made an Unbreakable Vow with your mother."

"Well, seems like you're going to have to break it. I don't need your help or your protection. This is my job, not yours! He gave it to me, not you! I have it all planned out and it will work! It's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would."

"And what is your plan?"

"It's none of your damn business!"

"I can help you if you let me, Draco."

"I've got enough assistance. I'm not alone in this."

"You were quite alone tonight, and that was a mistake. Wandering the corridors by yourself; an elementary mistake, Draco. You can't afford to do that again."

"I would have had Goyle and Crabbe as my lookouts if you hadn't thrown them into detention!"

"Quiet! You need to calm down. If your friends want to pass my class this year, they need to shape up."

"What does it matter anyway? Defense Against the Dark Arts is a joke, an act! They don't need to protect themselves against the Dark Arts-"

"An act that is vital for success! Where do you think I would be if I didn't act? You listen to me now, Draco…You are being reckless by wandering around alone and placing your trust in people like Crabbe and Goyle-"

"I have other people, better people, on my side!"

"Then talk to me, Draco. I can help you-"

"I know what you want to do! You want to steal all of my glory!"

There was a long pause before Snape spoke again. "You're being childish. I know that your father's imprisonment at Azkaban has upset you, Draco,-"

Conri and Rupert flattened against the wall as Harry slid to the floor at Conri's feet, away from the door as Malfoy stormed to the door, flung it open, and stormed off. Snape left soon afterwards but he didn't seem to be following Draco.

"Holy shit…" Conri and Rupert said together in low voices.


	9. Christmas

Christmas Break arrived and Annalisa, Conri, and Rupert were happy to go to the Burrow for a change. Even Aurora, Italia, and the babies went with them. It had snowed all the way there and Annalisa thoroughly enjoyed it. While she sat in the compartment with Ron and Harry, she went over what an Unbreakable Vow was with Harry. Ron helped out where he could but eventually they were interrupted by Lavender.

She knocked on the glass door of the compartment and she smiled slightly at Ron. She then exhaled her hot breath on the glass, fogging it up, and wrote 'R + L' and then encircled it with a heart with an arrow sticking through it. Annalisa rolled her eyes and looked down at the open book in her hands. Harry absentmindedly played with the pull out seat between him and Annalisa. Ron paid attention to Lavender and when she left, he turned back to Annalisa and Harry.

"All she wants to do is snog me! We snog so much that my lips are chapped! Look," Ron said as he leaned forward towards Harry.

Harry flinched away. "I'll take your word for it."

Annalisa laughed. Hermione came back barely seconds after Lavender left and she saw what Lavender had left on the compartment door. She frowned and walked away.

"She's still mad, is she?" Ron asked Annalisa.

"You would be too, Ron, if you kept seeing her snog someone else," Annalisa replied.

Ron gruffly huffed and leaned back against the back of his seat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mmhmm…" was all that Annalisa replied with as she continued to read the book in her hands. Though she read, she was too busy thinking about going to the Burrow. She was especially excited to see George.

When they got to the Burrow, Annalisa ran with her luggage and cat carrier to George. She dropped them right before she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him lovingly.

"Is this my girlfriend or some strange woman kissing me?" he teased as he stroked her head, looking at her short hair.

"I've missed you…"

"I missed you too," he whispered with a grin.

"Gag me, Ron…Seriously…" Fred said to his younger brother, who smirked.

George placed Annalisa back on her feet and picked up her luggage. The two lovebirds went inside while the others followed behind, teasing them. Once inside though, Annalisa took her things upstairs to Ginny's room, where she would stay with Ginny and Fleur. Annalisa was excited to see Fleur, who she hadn't seen in ages.

"Fleur, how have you been?"

"I 'ave been well. 'Ow 'ave you been?"

"I'm alright…"

"I 'eard about your fazzer…I am so sorry about your loss," Fleur said sincerely, patting Annalisa's shoulder.

"Oh…Thanks…I'm getting better. I miss him a lot."

"I cannot imagine life without my fazzer. Eet would be too 'ard."

"Yeah…it's tough. So what's new?"

"Nozzing really. I am just working at Gringotts to eemprove my English," Fleur answered.

Ginny was standing behind Fleur, mocking her with over exaggerated movements and facial expressions. Annalisa tried not to laugh as she spoke next.

"I see. Well, that must be fun. Oh…Mrs. Weasley looks like she needs help. I'll be back…" and she left Fleur with Ginny, a smirk on her face as Ginny gaped at her.

Annalisa helped Molly for a while until Aurora asked her to help her with the twins…Maria and Faolan, not Fred and George. Annalisa happily took Maria from her mother, bouncing the one and a half year old on her hip as she walked around the Burrow, helping here and there with cleaning and such.

"Oh Maria, don't eat that," Annalisa said as Maria grabbed onto tinsel that was on the tree, jamming it into her mouth with her fists.

Annalisa took the tinsel from her baby sister gently and placed it back on the tree branches, though they were crinkled and wet now. As she cared and watched after Maria, she didn't know that George was watching her.

"Like what you see, twin?" Fred asked as he thumped George on the shoulder. George looked at Fred and then back at Annalisa with Maria. Fred watched as well and glanced at George. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

"What do you think I'm thinking?"

"Proposing to her this Christmas."

"I have the ring…why not?"

"You're both really young, George…Besides, you don't know if she'll say yes. I mean, this business with You-Know-Who and all…"

"I know…I know…" George said with a sigh, fingering the velvet box in his pants pocket. "I really love her though, Fred. I don't want to lose her. And look how great she is with kids."

"Whoa…proposing is one thing, marriage and kids are another. She's not ready for kids of her own yet, George, and neither are you."

George was getting irritated. "Look, I'm not going to leave you alone with the shop, alright? I'm not going to leave you, Fred. Annalisa knows that."

"That's not what I'm worried about. Are you honestly going to stand there and tell me that you want to get married and start having kids right now? She's not even 17 yet."

"I'm not planning on kids right now, Fred. I know she and I aren't ready yet, for kids…I'm just worried about losing her."

"Annalisa is really talented with a wand, George, and with a broom. Not to mention she's cunning and clever. She can get herself out of everything. You know that," Fred explained quietly while Aurora, Molly, Italia, Ginny, Fleur, and Annalisa decorated and cleaned around them.

Annalisa kept the babies close to her, keeping a careful eye on the two. Faolan wasn't the one to worry about; he was quiet, observant and hardly ever got into any trouble and he never fussed. Maria was the trouble-maker. And sure enough…

"Maria! No!" Annalisa cried out right before the toddler gave a good yank to the ribbon that was wrapped around the tree.

Aurora whirled, wand out and she saved the tree right before it hit the floor. She easily guided it back to its standing position with her wand, giving Maria a look. The toddler just smiled and giggled mischievously.

"Nice moving, Mum," Annalisa said as she picked Maria up and tickled her. Maria giggled and squealed, kicking and whacking Annalisa.

"I've learned from years of experience with your brothers," she said with a wink.

Annalisa laughed and put Maria and then Faolan into the play pen that Molly had set up for them.

"Oh good, none of the ornaments fell off…" Molly said in relief as she replaced the red ribbon. "That little girl of yours is reminding me of Ginny, Fred, and George when they were that age. Into absolutely everything…"

Aurora and Annalisa laughed with Molly. Annalisa looked over at George, smiling at him. He managed a smile back before leaving the room. Her smile faded slowly and she wondered what was wrong with him as she went back to helping the women out.

* * *

Christmas Eve was a big day. Molly and Aurora stayed in the kitchen most of the morning and during the day, preparing dinner and decorations. Annalisa, Ginny, and Fleur stayed with Faolan and Maria, playing and walking with the toddlers. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George helped out around the house, doing some last minute cleaning and preparing. Soon, the dinner guests started to arrive.

"Oh hello, Remus," Aurora said as she patted her friends arm when she answered the front door. "Come in…" she led him in and he sat in the sitting room with the tree and presents.

A gnome was playing angel on the top of the tree, disturbing anyone who was in the room. Soon, Celestina Warbeck was playing and Aurora rolled her eyes. She could think of better singers. She put a charm on her sons' ears as they had begged to be taken mercy on. They now walked around the room, oblivious to the music.

Annalisa tried to make it the best she could, taking Faolan's little hands and lifting him up into her arms so she could dance around the room with him in her arms. George, Fred, and Ginny played Exploding Snaps while Maria watched in fascination, clapping and giggling the whole time. Fleur was speaking to Bill in a corner, trying to talk loud so she could drown out the music herself but Molly only turned the volume up to all of their dismay. Annalisa continued to dance, singing a Weird Sisters song to Faolan softly.

Remus, Arthur, and Harry sat at a table and Annalisa knew Harry was telling them what he, Conri, and Rupert had heard Snape and Malfoy talking about half a week before. When the music ended, Annalisa sighed in soft relief, sitting down on the sofa with Faolan on her knee. Fleur began to say something nasty about Molly's favorite singer right before Mr. Weasley jumped up and offered everyone some eggnog.

"Lissie…" Maria called from her pen, her arms reached out to her, her big eyes blinking at her innocently.

"Promise to be good?"

"Yeah huh…" Maria said, nodding her head vigorously and looking very serious.

"Alright…" Annalisa said as she stood up placing Faolan on the couch to sit by himself. She went to the pen and picked Maria up and into her arms. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah huh…"

"Mum…Maria is thirsty."

Aurora looked towards Annalisa from her place next to the window, where snow could be seen falling outside. The normally white fluff was an illuminating light blue due to the moon's soft light. Annalisa took Maria to Aurora and handed her over.

"Thirsty, are you?" Aurora asked as she took the child to the kitchen.

Dinner had been great and Annalisa now sipped on some eggnog that Mr. Weasley had given her. She sighed softly when George walked up behind her and wrapped his arms about her waist. She rested a hand over his, her other hand holding her glass of eggnog.

"Having fun?" he asked with a kiss to her cheek.

She smiled and patted his hand. "I'm happy and having fun where ever you happen to be, George Weasley."

"You're just saying that because I'm your boyfriend."

"No I'm not. I'm telling the truth. I have fun with just my friends too but I love spending time with you and your family. I love it here."

"Well, I'm happy too then. I don't know why you love it here though…it's a mess half the time."

"Oh I don't think so. It's cozy and welcoming."

"You and Harry are odd."

When George mentioned Harry, Annalisa tried to spot him and found him sitting on one of the miss-matching sofas with Ginny. As Annalisa watched, Ginny fed Harry a pastry. It didn't take Ron long to squeeze in-between Harry and Ginny. Once the moment between the two was broken, they both looked sullen and disappointed with Ron. Annalisa laughed and kissed George's cheek just as Fleur began to sing Celestina's song mockingly.

"I do believe that's our cue to go to bed," George said as Fred walked up besides them.

"Yeah…" Annalisa said as she picked Faolan up and handed him over to George.

The little boy was fast asleep, oblivious to Fleur's noise. George, Fred, Bill, and Faolan went up to their designated bedroom and Annalisa, Ginny, and Maria headed up to Ginny's room; Maria was fast asleep by then as well. Remus headed home while Aurora slept downstairs in the sitting room. Arthur and Molly went to bed and soon, Fleur followed Ginny and Annalisa.

* * *

The next morning, when Annalisa woke, she glanced at the end of her bed and grinned. Presents; a parcel from Hermione and one from Dumbledore sat at the foot of her bed and a bigger pile lie on the floor. She grabbed it quietly, tearing into the ones that she could reach. Hermione had sent her hair pins that changed colors magically. Dumbledore had sent her a very thick book that was actually a journal for her to write in and another book about wild magical plants and animals of the world. Without thinking too far into it, she began to sort through the presents at the end of the bed. Half were hers and the other half were her sister's. Ginny and Fleur woke not long afterwards and they all started opening presents.

Annalisa opened Molly's present next; a knitted red and gold sweater with a sparkling A on the front and back. Ginny got pretty much the same one but with a G instead. Fleur didn't receive anything from Molly and Arthur and Annalisa winced. Aurora got Annalisa a gold necklace with a matching gold locket with floral design around the edges; it was shaped like a heart and it was about the size of a galleon. Annalisa grinned and put it on. From Conri and Rupert she got a crystal vase that had a swirl of powdered unicorn horn in it. It shimmered and glittered beautifully and she wondered how they were able to afford it. She got a snack box from Honeydukes from Harry and a Pygmy Puff from Fred and George's store from Ron.

She got scented candles from Fleur and Bill, ones that never burned anything but the wick and wax; gold bangles from her aunt Nicola and her small family; a crimson witch hat with diamonds and gold swirls from Italia and Charlie; a crimson dress robe with diamonds and gold swirls from her aunt Holly and her small family; a handmade scarf from Luna ("I had Father charm it so it'll keep Nargles away"); scrapbook accessories from Ginny; a new scrapbook from Neville; special make-up from Tonks ("changes color with your mood!"); a picture of Buckbeak and Hagrid along with a quill made from one of Buckbeak's feathers from Hagrid; and a photo album with old photos of her parents and their friends when they were all young from Remus.

Annalisa paged through it, giggling and practically in tears as she watched every photo. The beginning was of Aurora and Remus and their siblings before Hogwarts and as Annalisa went from page to page, she saw the years fly by. Wiping her tears away before Ginny and Fleur could tell, she moved onto the next present, one from Kreacher. Annalisa hesitantly opened the small wooden box up and cringed at the sight and smell: he had sent her a rotten apple.

"Disgusting…" she muttered.

She reached forward and grabbed her last two presents; one from Fred and the other from George. She opened Fred's first and sighed softly. He had given her a Skiving Snackbox. She smiled and moved onto George's gift. It was a small, velvet box. Her shaky hand touched her lips and she opened the box secretly, her eyes widening at the sight of the petite diamond ring. It wasn't flashy and huge, like Fleur would have liked it, but it was dainty and perfect to her. It was a simple silver band with small diamonds inlaid all around it. She slipped it on her right ring finger and smiled; it fit perfectly.

"Oh George…" she whispered and she ran from the room, slipping Molly's sweater on over her head as she bounded down the stairs.

She tossed Kreacher's gift in the trash bin once she was downstairs and she went straight for George, grabbing his wrist and yanking him into another room. She turned to him when they were alone, her eyes bright and shining as she smiled slightly at him. He looked a bit sheepish, scratching the back of his head.

"Do you like it? It's just a promise ring…I mean, it could be more, if you want it to be; I don't care. I just-"

Annalisa placed one finger against his lips to silence him, a happy, quirky smirk on her face. "I love it. And I don't care if it's a promise ring or engagement ring or just a ring…I love it."

He grinned then and hugged her, placing his lips against hers in a loving, intimate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she stood on her tiptoes, pressing herself against him carefully. He had his hands on the small of her back as he kissed her, his thumbs rubbing softly against the fabric of her sweater. They rested their foreheads together, breathing softly as their lips parted and they clung to each other. The sun was shining in through the window and gave the room a warm glow as they stood there in its warmth and light.

"So you really like it? It's not too small?"

"For me, it's perfect."

"Too small for Fleur, huh?"

She giggled and shrugged. "I didn't show her but knowing her the way I do, probably."

"Well, let's have breakfast," he said as he led her back to the kitchen.

They sat at the table, where everyone had settled down. Fleur was with Bill on the side with Remus, Ginny, Ron, and Arthur. Fred, George, Harry, Molly, Aurora, Conri, Rupert, and Annalisa sat on the other side. Annalisa and Aurora sat at the ends of the table so they could better watch Faolan and Maria, who were in high chairs. Annalisa fed Maria while Aurora fed Faolan. After a few oblivious minutes, Annalisa heard Molly shriek from the front door and soon, Percy walked into the house, looking stiff and stuck-up as ever. She barely said hello to him as she fed Maria a spoonful of parsnips.

Harry went outside to speak with Scrimgeour while Percy sat down with the family to eat dinner. Molly made him a large plate full of food and he barely touched it.

"So, Percy, what have you been doing at the Ministry?" Bill tried to be civil but everyone could hear the struggle in his voice.

"Oh just helping the Minister as usual. I'm his right hand man," Percy bragged. Ginny rolled her eyes as she took a mouthful of food and chewed it lazily.

"So, in other words, you've been kissing his a-"

Annalisa elbowed George before he could finish his sentence and Molly gave him a look of warning. George and Percy both frowned and stared each other down.

"I do his errands and go through his mail. I also make his appointments and accompany him on trips. It's an amazing job and I wouldn't give it up for anything. Who knows, I might be the Minister in the future," Percy went on.

Annalisa made a disbelieving sound but quickly disguised it with a cough, blaming it on a tickle at the back of her throat.

"Have you been dating?" Molly asked.

"I don't have the time to date, Mother."

"Who would want to date him anyway?" Ron muttered quietly to Annalisa from across the table. She glanced at him discreetly, letting him know that she agreed.

"Oh but you need to find time for yourself, Percy. It's not healthy to give your job too much attention and your life outside your job none," Molly went on.

Percy shot her a small glare that she didn't catch. "My job is my life mother."

"Well, that's a bit sad, don't you think?" Fred asked coolly.

"I wouldn't expect you to know what it's like to devote your life to your work, Fred," Percy sneered. "You and George are far too reliant on Mother and Father."

"We have our own shop in Diagon Alley, thanks," George snapped.

"Oh that joke shop? Don't you think that's a bit of a copy of Zonko's?"

"If you ever came inside, you'd know the differences," George said defensively.

Annalisa could tell things were taking a turn for the worse fast.

"So Percy, how have you been? Besides work. Have you travelled?" Molly asked, eagerly trying to avoid a confrontation.

"No. Like I've said before, Mother, I don't have the time." His tone was irritated and disrespectful. Arthur looked displeased and Percy's siblings were all glaring at him.

"Oh…So that's why you haven't been able to come around. You've just been too busy," Molly tried to reassure herself aloud.

"Sure…" Percy said half-heartedly.

"Don't lie to her," Ron said suddenly and Percy looked at him in slight surprise.

"Ron…" Molly began but he cut her off.

"No, Mum…He's lying to you. He hasn't come around because he's a git and is ashamed of us."

Annalisa was looking at Ron in surprise. She had seen him stand up for himself, his friends, and his family to others before but this was different somehow. He was calling Percy's bluff and in front of his own mother, whom he knew was very sensitive about the subject of Percy and the 'family fall out'.

"Ron's right, Mum," Ginny spoke up while Fred, George, and Bill all nodded in agreement.

"Ginny…" Molly was quickly tearing up. Arthur looked panicked.

"I came here because I missed my family-"

"Oh save it, Percy. Who are you trying to fool?" Annalisa said before she could think. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Sorry…" she muttered to Molly, looking apologetic. Molly would probably be angry with her for a while now.

"Don't be sorry," Fred said. "She's right. And Ron's right. You're ashamed of us but you're afraid to admit it to us because you know we outnumber you."

"What?"

Suddenly, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George filled their spoons with mashed parsnips and had flung the food at Percy before he could react. A stunned silence followed and Percy sat there, infuriated and steaming. He then got up from the table and stormed out of the house as Harry was coming back in. Molly was in tears as she chased after Percy, Arthur right behind her.

Annalisa and the others remained quiet as Harry joined them.

"So…who threw parsnips at him?" Harry asked as he sat there curiously.

Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny indicated themselves. Harry grinned and they finished their meal quietly and in a tense silence. Everyone helped clean up and then they went to enjoy their presents and relax. Molly went upstairs to her room, too upset to talk to anyone. Arthur wasn't mad but disappointed and worried.

Molly stayed upstairs as everyone enjoyed each other's company downstairs. Tonks joined them a few hours later, apologizing for being late. Aurora heated some food up for her and she ate it quickly, keeping away from Remus. While the kids, Arthur, and Tonks stayed in the sitting room, Aurora spoke to Remus in the kitchen.

"So…I see you're still pushing her away," she accused him.

"Aurora, don't get involved."

"Why? She's my cousin and you're my best friend…She loves you, that much is obvious. And you love her."

"I don't."

"Please don't lie, Remus. It's unlike you."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Liar."

"Aurora…"

"Why won't you be with her? Why do you insist on punishing yourself?"

"I'd be punishing her if I was selfish enough to have a relationship with her."

"Remus, you're a good man. A _man_. You're not an animal. And she doesn't seem to care about what your furry problem is. She loves you. Why would you intentionally hurt yourself and her?"

"She'd be shunned…"

"Not by everyone. Have we shunned you? We all know what your situation is."

"But-"

"But nothing. You know we accept you and we all want to see you and her happy and if that means for you two being together, than do it. I don't know why you insist on suffering, Remus, when you have the chance at happiness…"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You don't get it-"

"I don't? Of course I don't…because I've never been in a similar situation before in my life, right? I'm just the secret niece of Voldemort, the man who's been causing the problems of our world. I didn't try to push my husband away to protect him from that man…No, of course I don't understand," she replied dryly.

Remus gave her a distressed look. "I'm sorry…but technically you don't know what I'm going through. Having a rotten relative is different from having an uncontrollable transformation once a month."

"I'm not even going to tell you what that sounds like. Don't tell me you're sorry. Tell her."

She walked out of the kitchen to leave him with his thoughts and she went to the sitting room, sitting down next to Annalisa. She took Maria and bounced the little girl on her knee. Ginny came back from taking a bath, still in her robe, and everyone realized that she was quite distressed.

"Did anyone hear that?" she asked.

Aurora became very stiff and everyone quieted down to listen to what Ginny was talking about. And then there was a shattering of glass from the dining room and everyone screamed in surprise. Molly came barreling into the room, grabbing Ginny in a panic. Remus came in as well, walking in backwards, his wand raised towards the kitchen and dining room.

"Remus?" Aurora whispered.

"Death Eaters…" he whispered in response without looking at her. A heavy, horribly thick tension filled the room and they all moved towards the center of it.

"Wands out…" Aurora told them all.

Even Harry, Annalisa, Ginny, Ron, Conri, and Rupert pulled their wands out. They could hear movement outside and in the dining room but they seemed to be out front so Aurora and Remus led the way to the back door, Molly and Arthur were at the back with Fred, George, Bill, and Tonks surrounding the kids. Annalisa held Maria to her tight and Fleur held Faolan. They were all terrified and once outside, the adults and kids lit their wands which was a bad and good idea. The light alerted the Death Eaters to where they were and Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, and a number of other Death Eaters were there in seconds.

They all screamed when Fenrir and the other Death Eaters started a Fiendfyre Ring. Harry saw Bellatrix and ran after her, narrowly missing the fire.

"Harry, no!" Arthur shouted.

Annalisa gave Maria to Fleur and ran after Harry.

"Annalisa!" Aurora shrieked in terror as her eldest daughter narrowly missed being touched by the fire.

Annalisa ran as fast as she could through the field, her wand out in front of her. She was trying to find Harry. She could hear shouting and screaming in the distance and movement all around her. She hurried on hesitantly, the wheat slapping at her as she ran.

Suddenly she was out of the field and was now standing knee deep in murky water. She glanced around. There were tall reeds and fox tails along the bank and she couldn't see her feet in the muddy water. She held her wand out in front of her, her breathing quick but faint. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest.

"Harry?" she whispered softly as she looked around for him.

And then it happened quite suddenly: a blast of red light narrowly missed her ear. Annalisa shrieked and ducked down, wading deeper into the freezing water, the curse having come from behind her. The water rose higher and higher until she was waist deep in it. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her.

She glanced back to see Fenrir grinning at her hungrily. He began wading into the water after her and she panicked. She waded in till she couldn't feel the bottom anymore and she started to swim. She swam as fast as she could to the other side and then ran and staggered up the bank on the other side. She ran along the bank as fast as she could, shivering. She made it to a large oak tree then turned towards Fenrir, her wand raised.

"Give up, little wench," he growled as he stalked her, pacing back and forth in front of her. His size was intimidating.

"I'm not going down without a fight."

He let out a barking laugh that made her jump, his sinister eyes glaring at her with sparking, dangerous mischief. "Like you could stop me…A petite, skinny thing like you?"

Her grip on her wand tightened in fear and determination and she stood her ground. Tears were filling her eyes; terrified, stubborn tears. She might very well die this very cold night. She didn't know where the others were, she didn't even know if they were still alive. She had barely blinked when she felt herself slammed up against the oak tree hard. She gasped sharply, her eyes widening as she hopelessly dangled against the tree, one hand scratching at his wrist as he choked her. Her other hand tightened even more around her wand handle and she jabbed it in his ribs. '_Levicorpus_!'

Suddenly she fell to the ground as he was lifted into the air by his ankle. She gasped for breath, grasping her bruised throat as she glanced up at him. He was snarling and growling menacingly at her, swiping the air below his head.

"Let me down! NOW!"

"Like hell…" she said before she ran from him, leaving him dangling in the air.

She ran alongside the pond and saw Ginny suddenly. She got distracted by what was going to happen to Ginny; a Death Eater had her caught in the pond, disarmed her and was now pointing his wand at her as he advanced on her. Annalisa pointed her wand at his head, as he stood taller than Ginny. She stunned him and he fell on the embankment with a heavy thud. Ginny looked behind her and grinned for a second before her eyes widened.

"Look out!" she cried.

Annalisa turned just in time to see Fenrir running at her at top speed. She couldn't think of a spell in time. He slammed into her and they tumbled to the ground, Ginny and Annalisa screaming while Greyback growled in satisfaction. He was pissed and he was going to kill her. He held her down by her throat with one hand. He used his other hand to hurt her; he used his claws and cut into her arms and shoulders.

She cried out and screamed in pain, shivering from the cold and from her own fear. Ginny was screaming and crying on the other side of the pond and Annalisa could barely hear the others when they found Ginny. Annalisa could feel her thick, warm blood oozing out of her cuts that he had inflicted. He was still cutting her up, making little cuts on her neck and one on her cheek.

"Get the fuck off of her!"

And suddenly, and with quite some force, he was blown off of her. She was in so much pain and was so cold that she couldn't stay awake any longer. Everything went black.

* * *

Annalisa hovered in and out of consciousness for a few days as the Weasley family, Harry, Aurora, her sons and daughter, Nicola, Holly, their families, and Italia stayed with her. Finally, four days after the attack, she awoke fully. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, groggily, and she groaned at the light that pierced her eyes.

"Ow…" she muttered as she felt every painful cut and every stretched muscle.

"You're awake…Conri, tell a Mediwitch," Aurora said.

Annalisa could hear Conri leave quickly. She opened her eyes all the way open and glanced around. Sure enough, her family, the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, Harry, and Fleur were there.

"Am I dying or something?" she muttered as she sat up slightly in her bed, wincing as her sore muscles protested.

"No, thank God," Aurora said as she fixed Annalisa's ruffled hair.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked them.

No one responded. Annalisa looked at her and frowned. She had been crying, they all had and suddenly she wanted a mirror to see how horrible she looked.

"Mum…" Annalisa looked at Aurora. "How bad is it? I mean…I'm at St. Mungo's…"

"It's not that bad. We've just been worried about you. You've been asleep for days."

"Days? How bad is it?"

"Just some scars and bruises. Unfortunately, we can't get rid of the scars because the wounds were created by a werewolf. The good thing is that, since it wasn't a full moon and he wasn't in his werewolf form, you're not infected," Aurora explained.

Annalisa sighed in relief, almost bursting into tears. For a moment, she really thought her mother was going to say that she had been infected.

"You all didn't have to stay…You could have finished enjoying the holiday," she said to the group. They all looked at her in disbelief. "Ok, ok…stupid thing to say…"

"You were really brave, Sis," Rupert said.

Annalisa shrugged. "I just knew I had to go after Harry. I couldn't just leave him out there alone. Is Ginny ok? Did we catch any of the Death Eaters?"

"Yes, Ginny is ok. I got there in time to throw Fenrir off of you and make sure you and Ginny were warm and dry. And no, unfortunately, they all got away," Aurora said.

"So you were the one who cussed…"

Aurora smirked and nodded. "Just came out."


	10. Mead Mishap

Annalisa was able to go back to the Weasley's the next day and Holly, Nicola, and their families all went to the Weasley's as well, to help fix things up. They camped out in the sitting room, where Aurora put a charm on it so it was bigger inside but looked normal from the outside. Annalisa had 13 scars total; three on her left arm, four on her right arm, four on the right side of her neck, one on the left side of her neck, and one on her left cheek. They weren't terribly visible but if one looked closely, they could see the faint, pale raised skin.

Hermione and Neville had sent her letters of concern and Luna had even stopped by to briefly visit her and the Weasleys, whose house had pretty much been destroyed by the Death Eaters. The story was on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ the day after the attack and when Annalisa went to the Weasley's.

George never left her side for the rest of his vacation. Annalisa refused to leave her youngest brother and sister, and her cousins, Timothy and Dorothy Hannah. Just a day after Annalisa's return, Holly and Nicola announced that they were both expecting again.

Aurora took George aside the next morning, finally able to tear him away from his twin and Annalisa.

She walked out of the house and into the backyard, quiet and serene. They were both dressed warmly. Aurora wore thick flannel PJ pants with snow boots, thick wool socks, two shirts, a sweater, and a scarf. She crossed her arms under her chest as she and George, who was dressed similarly, trudged through the snow in the crisp winter morning. They stopped at the fence, just before a small hill that led to some snow covered trees. They were quiet for a while as Aurora looked out at the trees. George kept sending her sideways glances, as they stood there. He had a feeling he was going to get 'the talk', even after so long. He had almost thought that he would not have to go through it but apparently he was wrong.

"This was supposed to be Sirius' job…He was supposed to talk to you about your relationship with Annalisa. He was supposed to warn you not to break her heart unless you wanted broken legs; he was supposed to tell you how to take care of her and how she should be treated. Unfortunately, it's my job now…" she began suddenly and George looked at her with wide eyes. She definitely had his attention. "She's my little girl, George. She always will be. I can't stand to see her upset or hurt…"

"I won't hurt her, Aurora…At least not on purpose. I will make mistakes but all I can do is promise you that I'll make up for those mistakes by taking care of her and loving her and giving her everything that she wants and needs…" he answered quietly as he faced her.

She turned towards him, her arms still crossed, as she looked at him seriously. They just stood there for a few, quietly tense moments (at least tense on his part), staring at one another before she nodded, giving him a small smile. He sighed heavily in relief.

"So is it an engagement ring?"

"It's whatever she wants it to be. I didn't actually propose so…I guess it's just a promise ring."

Aurora nodded in understanding.

"Just go slow, alright? I know things are getting dangerous but I don't want her getting saddled down with children at a young age like I did. I don't regret having children at that age; it was fine for me. I just don't want that for her."

"No, I understand…I don't really want kids right now anyway. We're too young and there's always a chance of something horrible happening…I wouldn't want to bring a child into this world right now."

"Good. Well, sorry to scare you. Let's go back in," she said warmly and George smiled slightly.

They walked back to the house in a comfortable silence and Annalisa was waiting on the back porch for them. Aurora gave her daughter a quick nod and smile as she made her way back into the house. Annalisa gave George a nervous look as he smiled slightly at her.

"Did she give you the talk?"

"Kinda."

"I'm sorry…She's protective—"

"I know…And it's ok. It's to be expected, right? I think it was harder for her honestly."

"Why?"

"She feels that it should have been Sirius giving me the talk."

Annalisa frowned and looked into the house through the kitchen window. She watched her mother ruffle Conri's hair, kiss Rupert's head, and pick Faolan up to hold and led Maria out of the room by the hand. Once again, Annalisa was struck by how much Aurora had given up for her family.

* * *

New Year's was a happy celebration. Everyone was there still, even Remus.

George and Annalisa kissed when midnight came and Fred teased Harry by trying to 'kiss' him. Aurora had kissed Faolan and Maria though Molly said later that Aurora should have kissed Remus. Aurora had just laughed and said it would be like kissing her brother. She told Remus later and he laughed with her; they both remembered Lily and James' wedding, where they had shared a kiss that had no passion or spark.

George and Fred were set to leave the day after New Year's and Annalisa wasn't pleased to be going back to Hogwarts without him. They had grown even closer over the last couple of weeks and she knew this would be a very hard parting. Sure enough, she couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes as he left on a broom. The next day, Aurora took Faolan and Maria back to Hogwarts via Floo Network but Annalisa, Conri, and Rupert stayed behind to go back via the Hogwarts Train. A few days later, they were back at Hogwarts and Annalisa was gloomy.

Harry, Rupert, Annalisa, Ron, and Ginny arrived at the portrait hole but weren't able to get in because the Fat Lady told them that the password had changed. They were saved by Hermione.

"Hey!" she called and they turned to face her. She was pink faced and breathless. "I just got back a few hours ago. I was just visiting Hagrid and Witherwings," she told them as she approached them. "Oh Annalisa, you can hardly see the scars."

Annalisa smiled nervously and gently touched the slightly raised, thin scar on her cheek. "Yeah…"

"Did you all have a good break? I mean…besides the attack…"

"Yeah, it was alright…Annalisa and George are engaged," Rupert said. Annalisa hit his shoulder.

"Engaged?" Hermione sounded surprised as Annalisa looked back at her.

"No, not really. He did give me a ring though," she said and stretched out her arm, showing Hermione the glittering ring.

"Oh it's beautiful! So…if it's not an engagement ring, what is it?"

"More like a promise ring."

"Oh how sweet," Hermione and Annalisa shared a smile and the boys seemed lose.

"Yeah, our break was really busy. Rufus Scrim-" Ron began but Hermione cut him off.

"Oh the password: Abstinence," Hermione said and the Fat Lady swung forward, allowing them to go in. "Apparently, the Fat Lady overindulged a bit over the holidays. She and her friend Violet got a bit tipsy from all the wine in the portrait near the Charms corridor. Here, Harry. It's from Dumbledore." She pulled out a roll of parchment and handed it to Harry, who looked pleased with it.

"Let's sit down and talk, Hermione. I have things I need to tell yo—" Harry began.

"Won-Won!"

Annalisa's eye twitched and she glanced at Ron and Lavender, who were now deeply snogging. Hermione gave a cute little giggle and Harry and Annalisa exchanged looks with Rupert and Ginny.

"Well, I'm going to meet up with Dean," Ginny said and walked off.

"I'm going to go meet up with Chalice. See ya," Rupert said and he walked off as well.

Hermione and Harry went to a table and sat down. Annalisa followed but only to tell them that she was going to bed. She was unusually tired since the attack. She went up to the bedroom she shared with Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, and Jasmine, sighing as she removed her sweater, scarf, hat, and shoes. She then sat at her vanity to brush her hair and remove her make-up but she got distracted by her scars. She traced them with feather light finger tips, feeling the soft, smooth skin. She frowned as she examined the scar on her cheek.

'I wonder if George will get rid of me once he realizes that these scars really won't go away…' she thought as she traced the scar.

* * *

The next day, term started again and Annalisa was happy it did. It kept her distracted from the angst and problems that were occurring with her friends and family. After her last class, which was Psychology of the Magical Mind with her mother, she went up to her mother to talk about something that had been bothering her since the attack on the Burrow.

"Mum?"

"Hmm?" Aurora remained sitting behind her desk, grading some papers.

"I need to talk to you about something…"

"Go ahead. I'm listening," Aurora responded, still grading paperwork.

"Well…" she began but grew impatient and irritated by the fact that her mother wasn't looking at her. "Mum, will you just stop for a second and look at me?" she snapped at Aurora. Aurora slowly looked up at Annalisa in surprise.

"You have my attention…"

"I'm sorry," Annalisa sighed and sat on top of a desk in front of her mother's desk. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about…I'm so angry lately and I have no idea why. And I have a very odd craving for some medium rare steak."

"It's a result of the attack. I read about people who've had attacks like yours…Depending on how severe the attack was (yours wasn't as horrible as the ones I read about), they have some severe mood swings and cravings. The most severe case I read about left the man craving completely raw meat and a horrible disposition. He had been an outdoorsy, friendly man before and became a complete recluse afterwards. You'll just have to calm yourself down when you start feeling unreasonably angry."

"Oh well, that's…interesting…"

Aurora gave her a quirky smirk. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Mum," she said as she walked around the desk and gave her mother a hug.

She left then and went to the common room to study and get homework done while Harry met up with Dumbledore. When Harry was done, it was late and Annalisa and Hermione had gone to bed. The next morning, during their break, the three walked outside, bundled up as it snowed softly. He told them about the memories her had seen and the talk he had with Dumbledore that night and Annalisa seemed completely enthralled.

He told them about Horcruxes and was hoping his two smart girls would know what they were but neither one had an answer for him. Hermione and Annalisa agreed that his mission to get the memory from Slughorn was going to be a tough one, even for Slughorn's favorite student.

"He might like you a lot, Harry, but if he tampered with that first memory, he probably won't give the real one away that easily," Annalisa thought out loud. "And of course you can't use Veritaserum or the Imperius Curse on him because it's illegal."

"Ron thinks that I should just wait after a Potion's class to ask Slughorn about it."

"Well, if _Won-Won_ thinks that doing that is the right thing to do, you better do it because _Won-Won's_ judgment has never been wrong before," Hermione snapped, suddenly very frustrated. Annalisa blinked at her in surprise.

"Why can't you just—"

"I won't!" she snapped again and stormed off, leaving Annalisa and Harry behind in a stunned silence.

Potion's was even more uncomfortable now that Hermione refused to speak to either one of the boys, which left Annalisa even deeper in the middle.

"What did I ever do to any of you?" she said suddenly as they began to work on finding antidotes to the poisons that Slughorn had given them.

It was more of a rhetorical question so none of them answered her but she made sure she gave all of them, including Hermione, a nasty look. Annalisa and Hermione easily got the project done while Ron, Harry, and a few others struggled. Harry got up a few minutes before time was up and grabbed something from the class cupboard. Annalisa watched him suspiciously but focused on her potion.

Annalisa and Hermione finished two minutes before time was up and Slughorn was very impressed with their antidotes. He was even more impressed with Harry's 'nerve' for giving him a Bezoar. When Slughorn had walked away, Annalisa looked at Harry incredulously.

"What?" he asked with a shrug.

"You can't do anything in this class by yourself, can you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, essentially, you're cheating," she snapped, packing her things up.

Hermione didn't look pleased either and even Ron looked annoyed. Harry stayed behind as the rest of the class left.

"_Sheer cheek_…Oh I wish he knew what was really going on…" Annalisa muttered as she walked with Hermione to their next class.

"You weren't against it in the beginning."

"Yeah well, it was fine then because he wasn't so dependent on it. Now he obviously can't get a potion done without it."

"Now you see it my way."

"Hermione, shut up."

Annalisa walked ahead of Hermione, anger coursing through her. They were all getting on her nerves. When Pansy made a crack about her scars, she lost it. Dropping her books where she stood, she stormed over to the shorter girl, her wand drawn. Pansy shrieked and backed up against the wall, her friends parting in fear.

"I am so sick of your attitude, Parkinson. I swear, one more time…just one more crack about anything to do with me or my friends and family, and I'll hex you so badly, you won't be able to leave the hospital wing for a month!" she snapped, her wand pointed at Pansy's neck.

Pansy looked panicked and frightened and Annalisa actually enjoyed it for a brief second. A crowd had appeared, one that included Hermione, Ron, and other Gryffindors. They were all stunned.

"Miss Black!" a stern, familiar voice called in shock.

Annalisa rolled her eyes, lowering her wand. "Detention, right?"

"You better believe it! 6 pm tomorrow night," McGonagall said, still apparently surprised by Annalisa's rash outburst.

"Fine." She went back to her books and bag, grabbing them and stalking off to her next class.

* * *

Annalisa did her detention the next night with McGonagall and when she got there, she stopped at the door, blinking in confused surprise. At the student desk nearest McGonagall's desk sat a plate with a single cooked steak on it, a steak knife and fork on either side of the plate and a napkin sat on the chair. Annalisa walked to it slowly, eyeing her Transfiguration professor apprehensively.

"Sit down and eat."

"I thought I had detention…"

"You do."

"But—"

"Sit down and eat," McGonagall repeated, not looking up from her paperwork.

Annalisa grabbed the napkin and sat at the desk. She slipped the napkin on her lap and stared at the steaming steak.

"Its medium rare, just like you told your mother you'd been craving."

"She told—?"

"Yes. She also told me that you've been unreasonably snappy and angry. She and I did some research and found that a good steak once a week would calm you down."

"Really?" Annalisa sounded uncertain and McGonagall gave her a look that clearly stated she was quite serious. "I just thought it would take more than that…"

"You'd be surprised what the enzymes and proteins in a steak will do for your mood. Now eat."

Annalisa happily cut into her steak and devoured it in minutes.

"Now, your detention is to clean my classroom. Polish the desks, cleaning the chalk board, Windex the windows…all without magic."

"Yes, Professor," Annalisa said, in a far better mood than she had been in. she cleaned silently, finishing everything in record time. McGonagall seemed impressed and let her go back to the common room.

* * *

Hermione and Annalisa spent the next few days in the library, where it actually failed them for the first time. Even Italia couldn't find anything to help them. Though she seemed to be nervous about the subject of Horcruxes; she even told Aurora about the kids' search. Aurora went straight to Dumbledore.

"Albus…Why in the world do you have Harry looking for Horcruxes?" she asked one night as she stormed into Dumbledore's office.

"He told you?"

"No, Italia did. Hermione and Annalisa have been searching the library for information about Horcruxes."

"Ah, good, he's gotten them involved. He'll need them when the time comes."

"Albus, I need to know what you're teaching him."

"Aurora—"

"You don't have to give me a lot of details but as his godmother, I have to insist that you tell me what's going on at your meetings with him. I'd be serving Lily, my very best friend, an injustice if I just turn a blind eye."

Albus' eyes twinkled at her, the corners of his old lips quirking upwards slightly. "Alright."

"Thank you…" she said as she sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I have been showing him memories; ones from your mother's and some others."

"Memories? Of what?"

"Voldemort. I believe Harry must understand how Voldemort was as a child, teen, and young adult to understand the man Voldemort is today."

"Man?"

"What would you call him?"

"Oh I don't know…A monster? The Anti-Christ? Anything _but_ a man."

Albus chuckled. "I understand. Anyway, Harry must get the real version of a memory from Horace. The one that Horace gave me was tampered with by Horace himself. In order to understand Voldemort more, Harry must get the original memory and find out what a Horcrux is."

"Why can't I just tell him? I know what it is…"

"I must ask you not to, Aurora. Harry needs to do this on his own. He can't use you as a crutch. It'll do more harm than good."

Aurora frowned but gave him a look that said she wouldn't disobey him.

* * *

Apparation lessons were that Saturday morning and it was pretty difficult and a bit gruesome. It was pretty much useless but the teacher had hopes that the sixth years would have it down by the next few lessons. Annalisa was sure she would get it down soon and studied for her classes to keep from getting too caught up in all the issues her friends were having. It was February now and Ron's birthday was coming up quickly. She had gotten him Chuddley Cannons scarf and beanie, ones he had seen in a Quidditch magazine and hinted obviously to everyone who would hear that he really would like them. Hopefully this would shut him up.

March 1st arrived a bit too quickly and Annalisa grumbled and rolled over as Lavender, Parvati, and Jasmine giggled and talked. She had stayed up late the night before, getting an essay done that was due Monday. Cleo made a disgruntled meow and bounded onto the bed, curling up besides Annalisa's face. She smiled and snuggled her nose into the cat's warm, soft fur. Cleo was purring contentedly and eventually both fell asleep again when Lavender, Hermione, Parvati, and Jasmine left the room.

Annalisa got up about two hours later and dressed happily. She bounded down the stairs, leaving her disturbed cat and Crookshanks alone in the room. She didn't bother Hermione as she went through the common room and then through the portrait hole. She briefly saw Lavender crying on Parvati's and Jasmine's shoulders as she walked out of the portrait hole. She didn't bother to stop and ask what was going on. On her way through the castle, she saw a commotion and she jogged forward. She suddenly saw Ron being carried out of Slughorn's private chambers on a floating stretcher.

Her eyes widened and she pushed through the teachers to get a better look at her friend. He was unconscious and was a sickly pale color. She looked up at Slughorn, who looked nervous and was wringing his hands, and she spotted Harry beside him. As Ron was floated away with Pomfrey and McGonagall, Annalisa approached Harry. He was pale and looked very concerned. She reached out and gently touched his arm. He was a bit startled by it and looked at her as if she had snapped him out of a trance.

"Harry, what happened?"

* * *

Annalisa, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Conri, and Rupert sat besides Ron's sickbed with George. Fred, Aurora, and Italia stood at the foot of it. They all looked grim and worried. Pomfrey hadn't allowed them in till 8 pm. Aurora had notified Arthur and Molly and Italia had gotten a hold of Bill and Charlie. Ron was still unconscious with brief moments of incoherent mumbling.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured giving Ron his present," George said.

"Yeah…There we were in Hogsmeade—"

"What were you doing in Hogsmeade?" Annalisa and Ginny asked at the same time.

"We were thinking about buying Zonko's but there's really no point if you kids aren't allowed into Hogsmeade…" George began.

"That's not important right now," Fred added and frowned as he looked at Ron. They all became quiet as they watched Ron sleep.

"He was real lucky that you were there," Fred said to Harry.

Harry did not respond. Annalisa glanced at him and patted his knee. She knew how uncomfortable he got when the Weasley's praised him. They all became quiet again, thankful for each other and thankful that Ron had survived.

"Do Mum and Dad know what happened to him?" Fred asked.

Italia nodded. "I notified them first. They've seen him already. Right now they're talking to Dumbledore."

Ron mumbled in his sleep and they all froze, staring at him expectantly. But he didn't stir after that and remained asleep.

"Was the poison in the drink?" Fred whispered to Harry and Annalisa. The two shrugged.

"We don't know for sure," Annalisa responded quietly.

"Well, I think it was. Slughorn poured it out—" Harry began.

"But he could have been able to slip something into the drink without you seeing, couldn't he have?" George asked.

"Well, yeah, I suppose. But why would Slughorn want Ron dead?"

"Maybe he mixed the drinks up by accident…Maybe it was for you, Harry," Fred replied.

"Why would he want Harry dead?" Ginny asked defensively.

"We don't know, Ginny, but there are loads of people who want Harry dead," George said. "'The Chosen One' and all, right?"

"So you two think that Slughorn is a Death Eater?" Ginny asked, frowning.

"Anything's possible," Fred said gravely.

"He's not," Aurora spoke up suddenly, her eyes never leaving Ron. The teens looked at her and so did Italia.

"How do you know?" Fred asked.

"Horace doesn't have the Dark Mark on either of his forearms and he's never been a fan of what my uncle has been doing. Voldemort asked Slughorn to help him at one point during the first war…Horace refused him. I can't see him accepting his offer now."

"He could be under the Imperius Curse," George suggested but Aurora shook her head.

"No, Horace has a stronger will than Dawlish."

"I think he's innocent until proven guilty," Annalisa said, eyeing George. "We have no proof that he's a Death Eater or even in cohorts with Voldemort. I don't see why Slughorn would want Ron or Harry dead. Maybe the poisoned liquor was meant for him."

"Who would want him dead?" Fred asked.

"Well, Mum just told us that Slughorn refused Voldemort's offer…Maybe Voldemort wanted him out of the way," Conri answered for his sister.

"But why wouldn't he just find him and kill him in person? Or have someone else do it?" George asked.

"Because Voldemort can't kill him; at least not in person. What would that look like, Voldemort traipsing onto the grounds, looking to kill Slughorn? He's trying to stay out of the public eye at the moment, isn't he? So he wouldn't go looking for Slughorn himself or have someone else look for Slughorn. Poison does seem a bit out of the ordinary for Voldemort but he really has no other means…" Annalisa argued.

"But, Harry, didn't you say that Slughorn was supposed to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas?" Ginny asked Harry. Harry nodded, looking suspicious.

"So the poisoner could have been after Dumbledore instead…" Rupert added.

"Obviously the culprit doesn't know Slughorn well enough. They would have known that he would keep something like that for himself," Hermione said quietly.

She sounded and looked like she had been crying for hours. They became quiet again when Ron mumbled what sounded like Hermione's name but then he fell silent again and snored softly.

"Aragog is gettin' worse. I was readin' to 'im and I didn't get up to me 'ouse till dinner and then Professor Sprout told me about Ron…'Ow is 'e?" Hagrid boomed as he stormed in, leaving huge muddy footprints behind him.

"He's doing fine," Harry told the half-giant. Hagrid looked relieved.

"No more than nine visitors at a time! And that's even pushing it!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked at Hagrid and the others.

"Italia and I will go see how Molly and Arthur are doing," Aurora said as she took Italia's elbow and led her out of the hospital wing.

"Ah look at 'im…Who would want to 'urt 'im?" Hagrid said as he got closer to Ron's bed. "Yeh don't think it's an attack on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, do yeh?"

"If it was, I think they'd take Harry out first," Rupert said.

"Why me?"

"You're the best on the team," Rupert replied with an honest shrug. Annalisa seemed to agree.

"Besides, it's pretty petty if it is an attack on the team. Trying to kill players off? Someone is seriously off their rocker," Annalisa added.

"I think the two attacks are linked somehow. They were both supposed to be deadly and both failed to make it to the real target. That makes the perpetrator even more dangerous because they obviously don't care who they hurt to get to their target," Hermione explained.

They all became quiet again. Molly and Arthur came back not long afterwards, sans Aurora and Italia. Molly, who was sobbing, practically tackled Harry and Annalisa.

"Dumbledore told us everything! First Ginny, then Arthur, now Ron!" she wailed as she clung to a stunned Harry and Annalisa.

"It seems that half the Weasley's owe their lives to the two of you," Arthur added, looking as if he were close to tears as well. "It was a stroke of luck for the Weasleys the day Ron chose to sit with you two on the Hogwarts Express."

Harry and Annalisa didn't know what to say so they just nodded and patted Molly's shoulders. Pomfrey came back, insisting some of them leave because they had exceeded the visitor limit again. Annalisa, Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid left to leave the Weasleys alone.

"This is starting to get ridiculous," Hagrid growled as they walked. "All this damn security and kids are still ending up in the 'ospital. Dumbledore doesn't say much, but yeh can tell 'e's worried sick."

"Does he have any ideas to who's behind it all?" Harry asked.

"'E probably does, knowin' 'im. But 'e can't outright accuse anyone, can 'e? It's obviously someone inside the school who's doing these terrible things. What really concerns me…" Hagrid stopped briefly to glance around. "…is 'ow long 'Ogwarts can stay open with all this stuff goin' on. It's like the Chamber of Secrets being open again, isn't it? With all the kids gettin' attacked, there'll be mass panic. Parents will take their kids outta school and then the board of governors'll be shuttin' 'Ogwarts up fer good!"

"They wouldn't!" Hermione sounded desperate and upset.

"Yeh 'ave ter see it their way, 'Ermione," Hagrid went on. "It's always been a dangerous thing, sending kids to 'Ogwarts. Accidents are expected with so many students locked up together but attempted murders? It's no wonder Dumbledore's frustrated with Sn—"

Hagrid stopped immediately, looking guilty like he always did when he let some secret slip. Harry stopped as well, looking up at Hagrid suspiciously. Hermione and Annalisa stopped ahead of them, glancing back nervously.

"Dumbledore's angry with Snape?" Harry asked.

"Did I say that? No, I didn't," Hagrid said gruffly, but he looked panicked. "Well, look at the time! It's gettin' late. Yeh three should 'ead up to bed and I need ter—"

"Hagrid, tell me why Dumbledore is mad at Snape…"

"Shush!" Hagrid said as he placed a big finger to his lips. "Don't be shoutin' stuff like that in the 'alls, 'Arry. Or would yeh like me ter lose me job? Then again, yeh probably don't care if I do since yeh dropped me class…"

"Don't try to make us feel guilty, Hagrid. It won't work anymore," Harry snapped. "Just tell us why Dumbledore is mad at Snape."

"I…I just 'eard Snape sayin' that Dumbledore takes too much fer granted and that maybe he didn't want to do it anymore…"

"Do what anymore?" Harry asked, his curiosity spiking.

"I think Snape just feels overworked, is all. But anyway, Dumbledore told Snape flat out that 'e'd agreed ter do it and that was that. I 'aven't 'eard 'im so firm with Snape before, or with anyone, fer that matter. Then Dumbledore said sumtin about Snape makin' investigations into Slytherin House…But that's normal! All of the 'Eads of 'Ouse are lookin' inter their 'ouses 'cause of that necklace business…"

"Yeah, but I bet he's not having arguments with them," Harry said quickly, trying to get Hagrid to elaborate more on the matter. "What else did Dumbledore say, Hagrid?"

"And why are you pestering Hagrid about Dumbledore's business, Harry?" a sharp, familiar voice said from behind him.

He tensed visibly and slowly turned to face the feminine form in front of him. Annalisa and Hermione stood behind her, looking as innocent as possible.

"I'm just wondering—"

"Whatever it is you're wondering, you better take it up with Dumbledore, Harry, and stop pestering the teachers about things they don't know much about," Aurora's stern voice left no room for argument.

She didn't look pleased either; her arms were crossed under her breasts, an unimpressed eye brow arched towards her bangs, her hips cocked to the side to match her attitude, and her lips were set in a tight line as she gazed down at Harry. Harry walked towards Annalisa and Hermione, giving him an accusing look. They both shrugged and then turned at the next voice that joined them.

"Oh! Students out of bed, I see! That'll be detention for the three of you then!" Argus said excitedly as his cat weaved around his ankles, purring loudly.

"They were with us, Argus, therefore detentions won't be necessary," Aurora said from behind the students. Argus looked at her hastily, frowning as all joy seemed to leave him.

"Very well…" he muttered and marched away with his cat following him.

Harry, Annalisa, and Hermione hurried away after saying goodnight to Hagrid and Aurora. They walked in silence to the Fat Lady and didn't even say goodnight to each other when they separated to go to their respected bedrooms and Hermione and Annalisa remained quiet as they changed clothes and slipped into their beds.


	11. Damn McLaggen

The next morning wasn't so great either. McLaggen pounced on Harry as soon as he laid eyes on him; hounding him about the open position on the Quidditch team. Annalisa was herded around by Lavender Brown, who kept asking about Ron. She was quite irritated that no one had told her that Ron was sent to the Hospital Wing in the first place but she seemed to quickly get over that to discuss Ron's feelings about their relationship. Annalisa was becoming more exhausted by the hour with each day that passed. Between Quidditch, classes, Lavender, and her own friends, she was finding it hard to even get sleep.

"Lavender, go to the Hospital Wing and talk to Ron about this instead of me…" Annalisa said after four days of this constant nagging.

"I would but he's always asleep when I get there!"

"Really now?"

Somehow Annalisa didn't find this surprising, despite the fact that whenever she and Harry went to see him, he was wide awake and eager to discuss things like Snape, Malfoy, and McLaggen.

"Is Hermione seeing him?"

"Huh?" Annalisa blinked, looking confused. 'Where did that come from?'

"Hermione Granger? Is she visiting Ron?" Lavender asked again.

"Well, yeah…they're friends…"

"Friends? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Anne!"

"Annie…or Anna…or just Annalisa, please…but not Anne."

"Whatever…" Lavender blew it off and went on with her rant about Hermione's treatment of Ron. "I guess she wants to be around him again now that he's all interesting and what not…"

"Nearly dying from being poisoned is interesting? Since when?"

"Well, no not like that…I mean, now that everyone is so concerned about him…She wants to get in on the attention…"

"Hermione's not like that, Lavender," Annalisa said defensively. She could feel her hackles rising with each verbal assault from Lavender about her closest girl friend.

"Everyone thinks she's not but if you look back—"

"Oh look, Harry's waving at me! Got to go! Bye!" Annalisa said a bit harshly and quickly, picking up her pace. She hurried to Harry, grabbing his sleeve and yanking him along with her. "Please tell me she's not following us."

Harry glanced backwards briefly to see where Lavender was. She was now complaining to Parvati and Padma Patil. "She's not following us…"

"Thank God! I thought it would never end. That girl is like a hot air balloon. She never runs out!"

Harry laughed as they caught up with Rupert, Ginny, Dean, McLaggen, and Jimmy. Not long afterwards, Ginny and Dean departed and then Rupert and Jimmy met up with Conri. McLaggen began to try and discuss Quidditch with Harry, even going so far as to hand Harry a piece of parchment with strategies on it, but Harry wasn't really listening. He and Annalisa excused themselves when they spotted Hermione. Once they caught up with her, they all went to class.

* * *

When the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff came up, Harry and Annalisa went up to visit Ron in the Hospital Wing. She sat down next to Ron's bed with a heavy sigh and Harry sat on his other side.

"So, how're things with McLaggen?" Ron asked Harry and Annalisa. Annalisa simply rolled her eyes.

"He's world-class but he's annoying as all hell. He keeps bossing everyone around and acting like the Captain of the team," Harry answered.

"That little prat tried to re-teach me how to fly a broom! He said I was 'doing it all wrong'…I swear, one more remark about my flying or playing skills from him and I'm jinxing his ass during the next match," Annalisa grumbled. Ron and Harry laughed. "Oh and Ron, if I hear another thing about you and Hermione from Lavender, I swear I'll jinx her too. Stop pretending to be asleep when she comes to see you. She annoys me instead."

Ron ducked his head slightly, looking sheepish. "Oh right…Sorry."

"If you want to be rid of her that bad, just break up with her," Harry said.

"It's not that easy though," Ron said and Annalisa nodded at Harry in agreement with Ron.

"You two think Hermione's gonna drop in to see me before the match?"

Annalisa arched a brow but said nothing.

"Nah, she's already down at the pitch with your sister," Harry said tactlessly.

"Right…ok. Well, I hope you guys win this match," Ron said.

Annalisa and Harry nodded and left him, hurrying down to the pitch. Once they were in the locker room, Annalisa changed into her Quidditch gear and pinned her short hair back to keep it from covering her eyes. She walked out of the locker rooms to meet up with Ginny, Dean, Rupert, Jimmy, McLaggen, and Harry.

"These are tricky conditions," McLaggen began. "Black and Peakes, stay out of the sun, ok?"

"McLaggen, you're not the Captain," Annalisa snapped. He turned to look at her, glaring at her, and she glared right back.

He started to reply but Harry cut him off. "McLaggen, just get up to the posts." When McLaggen flew, begrudgingly, to the posts, Harry turned back to Rupert and Jimmy. "Do try to stay out of the sun."

Rupert and Jimmy smirked but headed up to take their positions. Annalisa, Ginny, and Dean flew off next, taking their positions in front of the Hufflepuff Chasers. Harry shook the Hufflepuff Captain's hand and then they were both in the air, rising fast as the game began.

Smith got the Quaffle first but Ginny was able to get it from him and Luna's commentary on the match so far was spectacular. Ginny unfortunately lost the Quaffle to Cadwallader. Annalisa flew in and feinted left so Cadwallader went right. Annalisa snatched the Quaffle from him and flew quickly to her opponents goal posts and she made the goal, grinning from ear-to-ear as she flew back to her position on her side of the field. She gave Smith a devious little smirk and a small shrug of her shoulders. He just scowled.

The Quaffle was re-launched and Smith got it again. McLaggen began yelling nasty comments to Ginny for not grabbing the Quaffle first but when he saved the goal and threw the Quaffle in what was supposed to be Dean's direction, he missed and nearly hit Harry. Harry spun around and the two began to have a row, which Luna commented on and the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs jeered happily. Annalisa flew close to McLaggen when Harry flew off to find the Snitch.

"McLaggen, I swear, you criticize any of us one more time and I'll jinx you right here, in front of everyone…even the teachers," she hissed.

He gave her a lame look. "Yeah right, Black. You don't have the guts."

She looked at him squarely, her eyes set in a determined glare. "Don't push me, McLaggen. I do have the damn guts." With that she flew off, catching the Quaffle from Dean and then passing it to Ginny, who made the next goal.

Soon, the Hufflepuffs had seventy goals and they only had forty. That's when Annalisa heard a shout from Rupert and a roar from Harry. She spun around just in time to see McLaggen hit Harry square in the face with Peakes' bat. Annalisa whipped her wand out in a split-second and had Harry's fall slow down so that he looked like he was being lowered by invisible strings. Once he and everyone else was on the ground, she went straight for McLaggen, her wand raised.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, you stupid fool!" she shouted as Ginny and Rupert held her back and Dean and Peakes held McLaggen back.

"I was trying to teach Peakes how to hit a damn Bludger! Potter's done one hell of a job with picking his team mates! First that Weasley loser, then you and your brother, now Peakes!"

Annalisa ducked down between Ginny and Rupert, darting out from between them. She ran at McLaggen, who had only a split-second to look shocked, before she tackled him to the ground. She got a couple of punches in before she was suddenly lifted up into the air by Hagrid. She struggled against him and remembered that she had her wand. She stopped struggling and just hung there, then pointed her wand at the sprawled teen and shouted something she remembered from the Prince's book. They had never used it before so she had no idea what it would do and a split-second after using it, she prayed that it wouldn't kill him.

She watched as McLaggen began to swell up oddly and he started to shriek like a girl in shock and pain. People were crowding around the fallen McLaggen and Harry as Hagrid put Annalisa down next to Aurora, who grabbed Annalisa's wrist and yanked her after her as McGonagall had Harry floating above her as they headed towards the castle. Sprout took McLaggen to the Hospital Wing as well, trailing behind McGonagall and the unconscious, air-born Harry. Aurora dragged Annalisa in another direction, obviously not towards the Hospital Wing; though Annalisa began to think that she might end up there after her mother was done with her.

They didn't say a word to each other but Annalisa knew her mother was fuming. They stormed into Aurora's classroom and Aurora shoved Annalisa into a student desk.

"What were you thinking!"

"Well, I remember thinking that McLaggen was a terrible little prat and then I remember thinking that he was such a girl when it came to actual physical fighting so I thought about tackling him and then I did…And then I was lifted up by Hagrid so then I thought 'well, you've got a wand…jinx him.' And so I did…"

"Annalisa Dairine Black! Damn it! That was foolish and mean!"

"Oh come on! McLaggen has been asking for it since Ron was poisoned! That little ass-…that _boy_ jumped at the chance to be Keeper as soon as he heard Ron was hurt! He didn't care. As long as he got to be Keeper and boss everyone around, it was fine by him. He'd probably had preferred it if Ron had died instead! That way he'd be the permanent Keeper!"

"Annalisa…"

"I don't care what detention you give me. It felt damn good to hex that jerk! He deserved it. I won't apologize and I don't regret it," Annalisa said defiantly. The two had a glaring contest but Aurora gave in at the end with a heavy sigh.

"Two weeks detention with me and McGonagall. Every night. And no Hogsmeade for a month."

"Fine."

"Get up to the common room and stay there."

Annalisa stood and walked out of the room, removing her helmet and the rest of her Quidditch gear as she went.

* * *

Harry and Ron were finally released that Monday morning and everything seemed to fall back into place; Hermione was back with them now and she was getting along with Ron just fine. Hermione told Harry and Ron about a row that Dean and Ginny had about Harry getting hit in the face with a Bludger bat. Harry seemed a bit perky about the fight but deflated a bit when Hermione said that Dean and Ginny were still together. When Hermione confronted him about his curiosity, he passed it off as he was concerned about his Quidditch team.

"Hullo, Harry!"

The foursome turned to see Luna, dressed in a floral printed skirt and matching sweater-vest with white stockings, white ruffled shirt, and brown Mary-Jane shoes. Her hair was as long as it ever had been and curly, making her look like a disheveled angel with pale skin and big blue eyes.

"Hi, Luna," the four teens chorused and Luna beamed at them all.

"Harry, I just went to the Hospital Wing to visit you but Madame Pomfrey said she had released you already. I just wanted to give this to you," she said as she thrust what looked like a giant green onion into Harry's hands. She then pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry as she took the onion back.

"Oh thanks, Luna," Harry began, scanning the parchment quickly. He grinned and looked back at Ron, Hermione, and Annalisa. "Tonight," was all he said and they understood.

"Oh Luna, great commentary last match," Ron said.

Luna blinked and looked at him almost sadly. "You're poking fun at me, aren't you? Everyone says that I was awful."

"No, I'm being honest! I don't remember ever being so entertained by commentary before."

"Oh…well thank you."

"And Luna…what's that?" Ron pointed at the green onion thing she was clutching in her hands. She looked down at it and then handed it to him.

"It's a Gurdyroot. It's supposed to keep Gulping Plimpies at bay. Go ahead and keep it. I have plenty more back at my dormitory," she explained before she walked away.

"You know, that girl has grown on me. I know she's off her rocker but she—"

He stopped quite suddenly when they approached the portrait hole. Lavender was standing next to it, her arms crossed and her eyes set in a most angry glare aimed directly at Ron. Harry, Hermione, and Annalisa quickly left them, catching the very beginning of a stinging argument in which Ron was surely to lose.

"Hey, thanks for hexing McLaggen," Harry murmured as he, Hermione, and Annalisa continued on without Ron.

Blushing slightly, she answered, "I had to, mate. The little git deserved it. I would have done more if I had enough time."

Harry grinned and he patted Annalisa's shoulder happily.

Later, when they were at breakfast, they saw Ron and Lavender show up. They sat together and ate together but didn't exchange a word. Hermione's mood seemed to lighten and she was pleasant for the rest of the day. She even proofread Harry's Herbology essay, which she had been refusing to do for some time because she knew that Harry would only allow Ron to copy it later. Harry then went to his meeting with Dumbledore while Annalisa finished her studying and Hermione finished Harry's essay.

They didn't see Ron for the rest of the evening and by midnight, the two girls headed up to bed, having not seen Harry again since he left.

* * *

The next morning, Harry explained what his meeting with Dumbledore had been about. Annalisa sat with vivid interest, feeling as if she had a right to be there as well, considering Voldemort was a relative. A relative she rather not have, of course, but a relative no less.

"So he was the one who jinxed the position of DADA," Annalisa murmured after Harry's detailed account.

They were all walking down the halls towards their next class. They made sure to speak softly so that no one could hear them. Soon they reached a place in the hallway that they couldn't move pass for there was a large crowd of students there, eagerly looking at the wall.

Once they got at the front of the crowd closest to the wall, they saw a notice for the Apparition test. Annalisa's heart plummeted slightly; she and Harry wouldn't be able to take the test until they turned 17, which wasn't until July, another few months. Ron seemed extremely nervous about it but Hermione was more at ease about it, of course.

A few hours later, the four began their homework on some gruesome essays, though Harry was more focused on trying to find something in the Prince's Potion book to get Slughorn to reveal the real memory he was hiding. Hermione scolded him but Harry persisted on looking in the book for a way out.

Ron began to realize that he had a faulty Spell-Check Quill from his own brothers' shop. It had even spelt his name wrong. Hermione went through it and fixed it as Ron sat back, completely relieved.

"I love you, Hermione."

Annalisa raised her eyes to Hermione and smirked slightly as she saw that Hermione was blushing darkly, her hair hiding it from Ron. Annalisa slid a sidelong glance at Harry and the two shared a small smile.

"Don't let Lavender hear you say that, Ronald," Hermione murmured softly.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I should though…then she'd ditch me."

"If you want to ditch her so badly, why don't you just be honest with her and do it?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged and Annalisa shook her head. "It's not that easy, Harry," she said simply.

"You've never had a real break up, have you, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I suppose not. Cho and I just sort of fell apart."

"I wish I were so lucky," Ron muttered. Annalisa snorted slightly with laughter at her friend's misfortune and quickly ducked behind her book when Ron sent her a nasty glare and a crumpled piece of parchment. "Every time I hint that it should end, she clings tighter to me. She's…like a leech."

"All done," Hermione said as she handed Ron his essay, completely corrected.

"Brilliant. Thanks, Hermione. Hey, would you mind if I borrowed your quill so I can write the conclusion?"

She shook her head and handed him her bright pink Fwooper Quill. Ron took it hesitantly, eyeing the pinkness of the feather. Annalisa giggled. Ron looked around the room suspiciously before he began the conclusion to his essay. After a while, Annalisa finished reading the chapter in her Advanced Transfiguration book and set it down, yawning and stretching. She flopped back into her chair with a lopsided grin, boneless and relaxed as she gazed at her busy friends. Harry closed his Potion's book and yawned and no sooner had the book returned to the table, a loud crack resounded in the room.

Hermione shrieked but quickly covered her mouth, Ron spilt ink all over his redone essay, and Annalisa leapt out of her chair, her wand out and pointed at…

"Kreacher?"

"Master Potter said he wanted regular updates on what the Malfoy boy was doing, and so Kreacher is here, Master Potter—"

Another crack. Annalisa was now glaring at Dobby but her gaze soon settled on Harry, who avoided her eyes.

"Dobby has been watching the Malfoy boy too, Harry Potter!" Dobby's squeaky voice said as he elbowed pass Kreacher. Kreacher glared haughtily at Dobby. "Kreacher should tell Dobby when he plans on seeing Harry Potter!"

"What is this all about, Harry?" Hermione asked as she glared at Harry as well, setting her fists on her hips.

"Isn't it obvious? He's having Dobby and Kreacher trail Malfoy for him," Annalisa stated the obvious. "Harry, you're taking advantage of them."

"Kreacher is my house-elf. I can ask him to do whatever I want him to."

"Harry!" Hermione and Annalisa said in outrage together.

"My father made the same mistake, Harry, don't you remember? Look where it got him…And besides, he's mine as well and I can tell him not to do it so anything you tell him to do is null and void."

"Dobby will still do it."

Annalisa's eyes narrowed at him. He ignored her and looked back at the elves.

"Dobby and Kreacher have been following the Malfoy boy night and day," Dobby said and Hermione looked shocked.

"Harry!"

"I didn't tell them to! Dobby, Kreacher…you can both sleep and eat. Have either one of you come up with anything?"

"Master Malfoy walks with dignity that befits his pure blood," Kreacher began. "His delicate features are reminiscent of the fine bones of my former Mistress and his manners are those of true royalty-"

"Draco Malfoy is a bad, bad boy!" Dobby cut Kreacher off. Ron had looked as if he was about to puke at Kreacher's description of Draco while Annalisa scoffed and rolled her eyes. "But Draco Malfoy has not broken any school rules but he is still trying to avoid detection, Harry Potter. He has been making frequent visits to the 7th floor with different students every day. They keep watch for him while he goes into a room that only appears after he paces for a while-"

"The Room of Requirement?" Annalisa suggested. She, Hermione, and Ron exchanged looks. "That does sound suspicious…"

"That's where he's been doing whatever he's been doing! That must be why he suddenly disappears from the Marauder's Map!" Harry said with conviction, giving them "I told you so" looks.

"Maybe the Marauders didn't know that the room was there," Ron suggested.

Annalisa shook her head. "No. Knowing our dads," she indicated herself and Harry, "they knew it was there the whole time but it doesn't show up on the map because it's a very magical room. It's supposed to be hidden so it doesn't surprise me that it remains hidden even on the map."

"Problem is we won't know what it turns into for Draco," Hermione added.

"It can't be that hard, can it? I'll just pace around the 7th floor, asking to go where he goes."

"It might not be that easy, Harry," Hermione said wearily.

"Well, we'll figure it out later. You've done really well, Dobby. Thanks!" Harry said.

"You did well too Kreacher," Hermione added pleasantly. Dobby bowed to Harry and then disappeared with a crack. Kreacher gave Hermione a nasty look before doing the same.

"This is fantastic! Now we know where Malfoy's been going all of this time!" Harry sounded very elated but Hermione seemed hesitant and Ron seemed to agree with her.

"Yeah, it's just great," Ron said as he gloomily tried to clean up his ink-soaked essay. Hermione took over, easily removing the excess ink with a wave of her wand.

"But what's the variety of other students for? How many people would he have in on it? Why would he trust so many people with whatever he's doing?" Hermione rattled and Harry's spirit slowly began to diminish.

"That is weird," Harry admitted glumly. "He even told Crabbe that it wasn't any of Crabbe's business about what he was doing. Why would he tell all those others?"

For a few moments, they were all silent. And then it hit Annalisa and her eyes widened.

"Maybe…Maybe we've seriously underestimated Draco. Maybe…well, it makes perfect sense, doesn't it, now that I think about it."

"What are you going on about?" Ron asked, giving her a queer look.

"It's all there, in the dungeons. It would have been very easy for him to nick some, wouldn't it?"

"Nick what?" Harry and Ron asked, their impatience growing.

"Polyjuice Potion! There haven't been many students watching out for him, just the two. Crabbe and Goyle have been taking the Polyjuice Potion that Draco must have stolen from Slughorn. Draco wouldn't want them to be seen sulking around the 7th floor like that every night so they take the Polyjuice Potion to liven things up a bit. It makes perfect sense! And it's pretty clever…I underestimated my own cousin. Though, maybe he didn't come up with the idea. I'm sure his parents know what he's up to. Lucius could have given him the idea; maybe even Narcissa," Annalisa rattled on.

"Yeah…yeah, it does make sense!" Harry agreed heartily. "The girls I saw him with on the day he missed the Quidditch match! They were really Crabbe and Goyle!"

"So you mean to say that the little girl that broke her scales, the one that I helped out, was really Crabbe or Goyle?" Hermione asked, looking a little sick.

"Yeah! Malfoy must have been in the room so she distracted us. I mean, _he_ distracted us! We've been walking pass them every day, none the wiser!" Annalisa said.

"So…Malfoy's got them transforming into girls? Crickey, no wonder they look so sulky these days. I'm surprised they haven't told him to stuff it up his bum," Ron muttered.

"Well, they wouldn't if he's shown them his Dark Mark," Harry responded.

Hermione gave him a skeptical look.

"We don't know if that actually exists, Harry."

"We'll see," Harry said with confidence.

"Yes, we shall. But before you get too excited, Harry, I still don't think you'll be able to get into the Room of Requirement without knowing what's in there first. And you shouldn't lose sight of what you're really supposed to be doing. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Are you coming, Annie?"

"I'll be up in a minute," Annalisa said as she sat at the table, her arms resting on it as she leaned towards Harry and Ron. As soon as Hermione was gone, Harry turned to Ron.

"Well, what do you think, Ron?"

"Wish I could Disapparate like a House-elf. I'd have the test in the bag, easy," Ron muttered.

Annalisa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Harry, I agree with Hermione. I think you should forget about Malfoy for a bit and focus on that memory that you need to get from Slughorn. He's not just going to give it to you. You have to coax it out of him somehow. So focus on that for a while, will you?"

Harry frowned as Annalisa packed up her stuff and headed upstairs to go to bed.


	12. The Break Up

The next day was no different than the night before. Harry hadn't heeded Hermione and Annalisa's words. He insisted on spending his free period on trying to force his way into the Room of Requirement. Annalisa and Hermione avidly ignored Harry that morning. The two girls read the Daily Prophet while they ate instead. Harry seemed disgruntled by this and went so far as to yank the papers down to the table to get their attention.

"I haven't forgotten about the memory, ok? But I still don't have a clue as to how I should get it from him. So until I do figure something out, why shouldn't I focus on Malfoy?"

"We've already told you that you need to persuade Slughorn to give you the memory, not force it from him," Hermione replied coolly. She jerked her paper out of his hands as Annalisa did, the two glaring Harry down. "You should find Slughorn and start appealing to his better nature," Hermione went on.

"Appealing to his better nature? Are we in the 15th century?" Ron asked. Annalisa elbowed him in the gut and he groaned. "Don't go doing something like that. I'll spew up all of my food!"

Annalisa grimaced and glared at him. "That's disgusting, Ronald."

He just shrugged and went back to stuffing his face. As Hermione and Annalisa went back to searching the headlines, Ron looked over.

"Anyone we know in the paper today?" he asked curiously.

"Yep. It's Mundungus. He's just got himself arrested, is all," Hermione replied. "He supposedly imitated an Inferius during an attempted robbery."

"Someone by the name of Octavius Pepper has vanished. And a poor nine-year old boy has been arrested for trying to kill his family. They believe he was under the Imperius Curse. How low can they honestly go? Using that curse on a nine-year kid?" Annalisa said in disgust.

"Apparently pretty low," Harry replied before he took a bit of his toast.

The four ate in silence for the rest of the breakfast. Hermione and Annalisa left for Ancient Runes when it was time and Ron headed off for the common room. Harry was left to his own devices.

* * *

An hour later, Annalisa, Hermione, and Ron met up with the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione and Ron sat together, much to Lavender's chagrin, and Annalisa sat by herself, waiting for Harry to show up. He showed up about a minute late to class.

"You're late again, Potter. Do make it a point to arrive on time from now on. Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered. Harry scowled and flung himself into his chair next to Annalisa.

"Did it work?" she whispered.

Harry didn't look at her but focused his narrowed eyes on the board. Annalisa frowned and gave Hermione a look. Obviously his attempts to get into the Room of Requirement had failed. Annalisa organized her things, placing her book in front of her with her pristine essay lying on top of it, her ink bottle and Quill setting next to her book, and a small pile of parchment underneath the book.

"Before we begin, I want you to turn your Dementor essays in up at the front of the class," Snape told them. There was a great sound of scraping chairs against the stone floor as many students stood to turn their essays in. "And I hope that they are better than the last essay about how to defend yourself against the Imperius Curse. They put me to sleep a few times and the others were utter nonsense. Now, please turn to page…What is it now, Mr. Finnigan?"

"Professor, I was wondering what the difference was between an Inferius and ghost? There was something in the _Daily Prophet_ about an Inferius—"

"No, there was not."

"But, sir, I heard other people talking about it at breakfast this morning…"

"If you had actually bothered to read the article yourself, Mr. Finnigan, you would know that the article in question was about Mundungus Fletcher _pretending_ to be an Inferius."

"I thought they were on the same side?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Why isn't he upset that Dung is in Azka—"

"Potter seems to have a lot to say about the subject, though, Mr. Finnigan. Tell us, Potter, what is the difference between an Inferius and a ghost?"

The whole class looked around at Harry and Annalisa sighed, rubbing her forehead. Somehow, Harry was always able to get the worst kind of attention in this class.

"Well…er…I mean, ghosts are transparent," Harry answered. Annalisa and Hermione groaned.

"Oh well, there you have it, Mr. Finnigan; _ghosts are transparent_," Snape said mockingly. "Clearly six years of magical training have not been wasted on you, Potter."

Pansy Parkinson let out a squeal of a giggle that had Annalisa slowly turning in her direction. She was about to hex her from beneath the table but Harry grabbed her wand hand.

"Don't," he muttered softly to her.

Annalisa turned back around, fuming. 'I swear…one of these days…one of these days…' and she came up with many horribly disgusting things that she would do to Pansy Parkinson one of these days. Meanwhile, Harry tried to defend himself against Snape.

"Ghosts are transparent and Inferi are dead bodies so…they're solid."

"A four year old could surmise as much," Snape said coldly. "Inferi are reanimated corpses. It's an old, dark magic. They are used as puppets to do as a Dark wizard wishes; whereas a ghost is the imprint of a departed soul."

"What Harry said was the most useful though, if we're trying to tell them apart in a face-to-face situation," Ron said.

"I agree. If I meet one in an alley or something, I'm going to be deciding whether it's solid or transparent, right? I'm not going to be asking, 'Excuse me, are you the imprint of a departed soul or a reanimated corpse puppet?'" Annalisa added.

A ripple of laughter swept through the room and Harry smirked. Hermione looked a bit stunned.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped at Ron and Annalisa. The two teens shrugged. "I didn't expect anything less from you, Weasley; the boy so solid he can't even pass an Apparition test."

Harry was about to retort but Hermione hushed him. Ron's ears turned pink and Annalisa glared at Snape.

"And you, Black, I expected no less from you either. You have inherited your father's sarcasm and crude behavior."

"Well, thank you, Professor," she said with a smile, clearly unperturbed by his jibe at her. He scowled and walked away from the four.

"Now open your books to page two hundred and thirteen and read the first two paragraphs about the Cruciatus Curse."

* * *

The rest of the class period was a bore and after the bell rang, Hermione and Annalisa hung back from Ron and Harry because Lavender went to Ron and began to bash Snape to help make Ron feel better. Annalisa had a feeling it had the opposite effect on him because he and Harry disappeared into a boy's bathroom for a while. Lavender left with Parvati and Jasmine while Annalisa and Hermione waited outside the bathrooms, talking about their classes and a way for Harry to get the memory from Slughorn. Later the foursome headed to lunch and then another two classes before retiring to the common room for the evening.

The rest of the week was regular and a bit boring but Hermione and Ron couldn't stop talking about the Apparition practice they were doing that weekend in Hogsmeade. Annalisa and Harry were a bit jealous. They wanted to go as well but Annalisa was still being detained by her mother for hexing McLaggen those few weeks ago and Harry wanted to use his spare time to work on the Room of Requirement some more.

When the weekend came, Ron and Hermione and most other sixth year students headed for Hogsmeade. It was a beautiful day and Annalisa was trapped inside her mother's classroom, cleaning the room. But not long into it, she took a break to speak with Tonks, who made a surprise visit to the castle to speak with Dumbledore. He hadn't been in his office so she stopped by to speak with Aurora and see Annalisa and Italia.

"Oh it's good to see you, Tonks," Annalisa said with a grin.

Tonks barely managed a smile. She didn't seem herself. Her normally bubblegum pink hair was now a mousy brown color and her bright, excited eyes were dull and sad. Her demeanor was off as well. She had a sad tone to her voice and gave short, sometimes cryptic answers to their questions. They went through the civilities of conversation; asking her how she was, what was going on lately with the Order, how her parents were, etc. and she responded in kind. And then she asked to speak with Aurora alone.

Aurora told Annalisa to get back to cleaning the room and Italia went back to grading homework as Aurora and Tonks stepped out into the empty hall.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Aurora asked urgently, looking worried.

"Well, it's nothing too bad, I suppose. I just need to know…" Tonks' eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Dora, what's wrong?" Aurora asked as she placed her hands on Tonks' shoulders.

"Do you love him?" Tonks asked softly. Aurora blinked in confusion.

"Love who? Sirius?"

"No, Remus…"

"Remus? Well, I suppose you could say that. He's like a brother to me so…yes, I do."

"Only as a brother though?"

"Only as a brother. What's going on, Dora?"

"I…I think he loves you. As more than a sister."

"What? That's absurd. Remus and I…Dora, we kissed one time a long time ago; at Lily and James' wedding. It was a small kiss that meant absolutely nothing. There was no chemistry and I certainly don't believe that he loves me like that. Trust me."

"Are you sure? Because…I told him that I love him and he told me that we can't be together and he spends a lot of time with you and sends you a lot of letters."

"I'm merely his confidant. That's it. I promise."

Tonks looked a bit relieved and relaxed slightly.

"So…you love him, huh?" Aurora asked with a grin. She was happy that Remus had someone who loved him for him and didn't care about his 'furry problem'.

Tonks nodded, smiling sadly. "Yes, but he doesn't love me. Or at least he keeps pushing me away."

"It's his 'problem'. Just keep pursuing him and insisting that the two of you are meant for each other. He'll see it soon."

"I'm not so sure," Tonks said with a heavy sigh.

Aurora frowned slightly and looked away. "Remus has always been more reserved and self-conscious than the rest of us. He's also stubborn and thoughtful. Just talk to him about it."

Tonks nodded slightly and looked at her watch. "Well, I should get back to my post. I'll see you later."

She left Aurora standing in the hall to think about Remus.

"So what was that about?" Italia asked as she stepped out of the classroom. Tonks was on the other side building by then as the other two women watched her walk off.

"Relationship problems. Why does everyone come to me about that? I had a pretty dysfunctional relationship."

Italia laughed. "You had a great love for one another."

"We did but we still had a lot of problems."

Italia shrugged. "You got through them though and were stronger because of it."

Aurora sighed softly and nodded in agreement. The two became quiet again as a somber tension settled between them. Aurora looked towards the gaping window in the wall to her left. She walked to it and placed her elbows on the sill, putting her weight on her forearms as she stuck her head out the window, gazing around the sunny, clear horizon. Italia joined her, stopping at her older sister's side. She looked out as well and sighed.

"You're not ok."

Aurora frowned but didn't look at her sister. "No."

"Maybe you should see someone?"

"Italia, I'm a certified Psychologist, both in the Magical and Muggle communities. I can psychoanalyze myself."

"But maybe you need a second opinion."

"And where should I go? No one is qualified enough."

"You're too picky. What about Pixie Larson? She's supposedly pretty good. She even has her own radio show and everything."

Aurora scoffed. "Amateurs have radio shows."

Italia rolled her eyes. "High maintenance much?"

"Oh hush. I'm not high maintenance. I just don't trust anyone with a radio show."

"Fine. What about Gregory Himes? I heard he's pretty good."

"How do you know all these therapists?"

"I have friends who have problems."

Aurora smiled slightly and glanced at Italia. "Maybe it's you—"

Italia's eyes narrowed her eyes. "Don't finish that sentence."

"I don't need a therapist, Italia. I'll be fine."

"When? Because you haven't been any different since the day…since the day he died."

Aurora frowned and looked away, her eyes squinting as the sun's rays shone into them. Her crystal blue eyes looked completely clear in the sun. Italia watched her sister, admiring Aurora's profile.

"When will you be ok again?"

"I don't think I'll ever be myself again. At least not completely. Imagine losing Charlie, after you spent so many years with him, had his children, started a life with him…You lose a part of yourself that is impossible to get back because you gave that part to him. I feel like I'm missing half of me. At least when he was alive I was still whole. I just missed him very much. But I knew he was ok and alive and I knew where he was at all times. Now I have no idea where he is and if he's ok…"

"He's…well, he's in Heaven now, isn't he?"

"How do I know that? Maybe he's in limbo or Hell…Who knows where that veil takes people."

Italia nibbled her lower lip. Aurora had a point. There was no way of knowing what had happened to Sirius after he fell into the veil.

"So that's what's been bothering you so much? That's why you go into those trance-like states when you think no one is watching?"

Aurora looked back at Italia and nodded, looking worried and exasperated. "I just…hate not knowing what's been happening to him."

"I'm sure he's with James and Lily and Daddy now."

"I hope so," Aurora said with a sigh, looking back out at the horizon.

Italia left a few minutes later and Aurora let Annalisa leave about an hour later. Annalisa left without saying much and wandered leisurely down the halls to find Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The latter two were back by now. By the time she caught up with them, they were speaking about Tonks.

"Oh hey," Harry said when Annalisa stopped at his side. She smiled at them. "Do you know if Tonks loved your dad?"

"My dad? Um…no…they were 2nd cousins, so that's kind of bizarre. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she seems a bit…off lately, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah, she's a bit glum but I don't think it's about my dad."

"But her Patronus has changed. It's a big four legged furry thing," Harry told her, still unconvinced that Tonks wasn't in love with Sirius.

Annalisa shrugged. "I never said she wasn't affected by my dad's death, Harry, I just said that her glumness _right now_ probably isn't due to his death."

"What else could it be?" Harry asked quickly.

"I don't know, Harry. You'd have to ask her."

"She nearly cried when I mentioned Sirius to her."

Annalisa sighed and didn't respond. Harry liked pushing what he believed was true and right now she was in no mood to argue.

"But why did she come looking for Dumbledore, if that's what's been bothering her?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry just shrugged.

"Well, it goes back to what I said. She's a bit off her rocker. Women…they're very sensitive," Ron said that last bit to Harry. Annalisa arched a brow and gave Hermione an amused look.

"And yet, I doubt you'd find a woman who would sulk for an hour and a half just because Madam Rosmerta didn't find their joke about the hag, the Healer, and the _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ amusing," Hermione responded coolly, linking her arm with Annalisa's as the two girls walked off, giggling with each other.

* * *

The weather continued to warm up and the sun was now constantly out during the day. One pleasantly warm Saturday in April, Annalisa, Ron, Hermione, and Harry relaxed near the Black Lake, next to the only tree that stood near the shore of the lake. Annalisa hummed softly and melodiously, lying on her back with her hands above her head as she made flower bracelets for herself and Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. One leg was propped up on the knee of the other and her feet moved in a rhythm that thrummed only in her mind. Hermione and Ron studied for their Apparition tests, which were being held that afternoon. Harry was still skimming the pages of his Potion's book, trying to find something that would help him with one of two of his problems.

Hermione scolded Harry once again about the book but was interrupted when a girl came around the corner of the tree. Ron ducked behind Hermione but as Annalisa looked at the girl, she answered his fear.

"It's not her, Ron," she told him and Ron relaxed.

"Thank goodness," he muttered and went back to studying.

"Harry Potter, I was asked to bring this to you," the girl said as she passed Harry a letter.

She turned and left before Harry opened the letter. He read it to himself and groaned before passing it to Hermione.

"Oh no…Oh poor Hagrid," Hermione murmured sadly as she passed the letter to Annalisa, Ron having read it over Hermione's shoulder.

"He's completely off his rocker if he thinks we'd go to that!" Ron exclaimed, his voice tinged with fright.

Annalisa read the letter quickly and frowned as she passed it back to Harry. "It would be the polite thing to do. He's reaching out to us. Are we supposed to just turn him away?"

"I suppose not," Harry said. Ron looked very uncomfortable.

"Annalisa's right, Ron; going would be the right thing," Hermione told him.

"But that thing told its children to eat the three of us!" Ron protested to Harry and Annalisa. "Do you remember that?"

"Yes, Ron, I remember. I don't think I'll ever forget," Annalisa admitted, shuddering at the memory. "But Hagrid's our friend and if it were one of us in his shoes, he'd be there for us if we'd asked him to."

"The problem is the curfew. We're not allowed out at night," Hermione mentioned to them. Harry and Annalisa frowned.

"Well, then we need to write him a letter telling him we're sorry but we can't sneak out tonight," Annalisa said.

"You write it then," Harry and Ron said together.

"Thanks," Annalisa said sarcastically but she wasn't surprised.

"While Ron and I are off taking out Apparition tests, you should try to soften Slughorn up again, Harry," Hermione suggested. Harry sighed heavily and flopped backwards on the grass.

"Sixtieth time lucky, you think?" he muttered.

"Lucky? Harry, that's it! Get lucky!" Ron said excitedly.

"Huh?" Hermione, Annalisa, and Harry said in unison.

"Use the Felix Felicis that you have!"

Hermione looked stunned as she looked at Ron. "That's…brilliant. Why didn't I think of it?"

Ron grinned and placed his hands behind his head as he leaned backwards against the tree trunk. "I'm a genius."

Annalisa snorted with laughter. "Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England."

Ron glared at her and threw a twig at her. She just smirked and tossed the twig pass the tree.

"I dunno…I was hoping to save it," Harry said reluctantly.

"For what? What can be more important right now than getting that memory?" Hermione asked. "You can't be thinking about using it to figure out what Malfoy's doing, are you?"

Harry didn't answer. Annalisa stretched her leg and kicked his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Don't be an idiot, Harry. Use the potion to get the memory today."

"Fine, I'll use it today. But only if I can't get him to talk this afternoon," Harry conceded reluctantly.

"They don't look happy," Ron said as two younger girls walked pass the lake. Annalisa rolled her head to the side to see whom he was talking about.

"Oh, yeah, the Montgomery sisters," she said with a frown. "I wouldn't be pleased either, if I were in their shoes."

"Why? What happened to them?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Their little brother was attacked by a werewolf," Hermione answered sadly.

Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks.

"Poor kid was only five years old. The Healers at St. Mungo's were unable to do anything for him and he died from his wounds," Annalisa continued as she sat up. "I can't imagine losing one of my brothers to Fenrir Greyback or any other werewolf. Mum would probably go on a murder spree."

"I knew it. Fenrir is the werewolf who likes attacking little, defenseless kids. He's the one who bit Lupin," Harry scowled.

Hermione looked at Harry seriously. "Harry, you really need to get this memory soon. It's about stopping Voldemort, right? All of these attacks and abductions can be traced back to him…"

Harry nodded somberly as the bell rang. Hermione and Ron jumped to their feet and Annalisa fell back onto the grass with a sigh. The other two left to take their tests, leaving Harry and Annalisa behind.

"We should get going," Harry said as he stood up, brushing grass and dirt from his pants.

Annalisa groaned but stood as well, adjusting her clothes and dusting them off as she followed Harry towards the castle for Potions. Potions class was dull to say the least. Harry and Annalisa both did very well but when Harry tried to get Slughorn alone, the professor vanished. Defeated, the two went off to find Hermione and Ron.

"I passed!" Hermione squealed happily and hugged Harry and then Annalisa.

"And Ron? Did he pass?" Annalisa asked. Hermione's happy expression became grave.

"Oh he just barely failed it," she whispered sadly. "Unfortunately the examiner spotted a small piece of Ron's eyebrow that was left behind."

Annalisa grimaced and gave Ron a small, apologetic smile as he approached.

"It was just an eyebrow! And not even a full one! What does that matter?" he complained as he stopped at their sides.

For dinner, they spent the time bashing the examiner. This seemed to lighten Ron's mood by the time they went to the Gryffindor boys' dormitory.

Harry decided to take a bit of his Felix Felicitous potion to help him get the memory from Slughorn and after he took it, he insisted on going to Hagrid's. Annalisa, Hermione, and Ron sat dumbfounded in the boys' dormitory for a few seconds after Harry left before the three stood to leave the room. As they were walking down the stairs to the common room, Lavender pounced out in front of Hermione and Ron. Annalisa's eyes widened and she swung backwards, flattening herself against the stone wall to hide herself as Lavender went into a rage.

"What were you doing in your room with her for?" she shrieked.

Annalisa couldn't help the amused look in her eyes and expression as she listened to Lavender scold Ron harshly, acting as if Hermione wasn't standing right next to him. Annalisa stayed hidden for one reason: Ron wanted out of his relationship with Lavender and this seemed to be the quickest way of going about it without getting involved. Ron looked flustered and sputtered for words as Hermione stood frozen in stunned silence.

"I…um…we…we weren't doing anything!" Ron finally managed to spit out. This didn't seem to ease Lavender's suspicions.

"Don't lie to me, Ron!" she snapped.

"I'm not!"

"I…I'll just go…" Hermione muttered as she slide pass Lavender, who didn't give her any notice. Lavender had leveled Ron with a glare that seemed to cement him to the floor.

"Lavender…she and I didn't do anything up there. We were talking to Harry. He's feeling sick and is sleeping right now. So you can't bother him."

"I would feel a lot better about this if Annalisa or Harry were with you right now but neither one are with you."

"Well…Annalisa was with us earlier…" he muttered, making sure Annalisa could hear him.

'Sorry, Ron, but this is for your own good…' she thought as she bit her lower lip.

All Lavender would have to do is look around the corner and see Annalisa plastered against the wall and all would probably be forgiven. Annalisa edged up the stairs a bit more, taking care to be as quiet as she could.

"I can't believe you! You've been avoiding me and hanging out with her more lately! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Lavender…"

"No! I'm done, Ron! If you want Bookworm Girl, you can have her!" Lavender shouted as she began to cry. She ran up to the girls' dormitories, Parvati and Jasmine following. Lavender's two friends gave Ron nasty glares as they passed.

Annalisa slipped out from her hiding place, her hands in her back pockets as she gave Ron an innocent, "what's new" look.

"Don't you try to act innocent with me," he scowled as he walked the rest of the way down the stairs and into the common room. Annalisa remained looking as unknowing as possible.

"I have no idea what you're going on about, Ron," she said with a shrug as she sat down on the sofa next to a very red Hermione. Ron plopped himself into the armchair next to the sofa, glaring at Annalisa.


	13. The Win

In Charms the next day, Harry told them what had transpired between him and Dumbledore the night before and he told them about the memory and that Dumbledore planned on taking Harry on a field trip soon.

Annalisa flushed darkly when she felt a jealous surge in her veins. She wanted to go! Didn't she have a right? Voldemort was her great-uncle, after all. It wasn't a fact she was proud of or boasted about but didn't she have a right to go along with Dumbledore and Harry? She fought down her jealousy and was able to hide it from Harry and the others.

Ron told Harry that Lavender had ended the relationship and Hermione then told Harry that Ginny and Dean had broken up. Later on, when they went to the common room, they saw Katie Bell. Immensely relieved to have her back, Harry questioned Katie about who cursed her. Katie had no idea still, despite her best efforts. The week went by smoothly from then on. Quidditch practice was actually fun now that they had Ron and Katie back.

But May went by a bit too quickly and soon the final game of the season was approaching along with final examinations. A few days before the match, while Ron was sick from nerves and Hermione was busy with a teacher and Harry was already gone for dinner, Annalisa finally finished writing an essay and headed down towards the Great Hall for dinner. As she reached the third floor, she heard a commotion from a boys' bathroom.

And then…screams.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

Without thinking, Annalisa dashed into the boys' bathroom, her wand out and at the ready. The scene in the bathroom made her halt in shock, her eyes widening as she took in the horrifying sight.

Malfoy, her cousin, laid on the wet floor, in a pool of water-diluted blood…his blood. He was shocked and fumbling with his chest and face. Harry was kneeling next to him, not sure what to do. They both looked so white and surprised.

"Harry, what have you done?" she said finally, startling both herself and the boys.

She rushed forward and fell to her knees with a splash. She dropped her wand and her shaking hands tried to wipe the blood from Malfoy's face but it just came pouring back out of the cuts. A loud bang from the door behind them startled them all again and then Snape was kneeling next to them. He pushed Harry and Annalisa aside and performed an incantation three times before the blood ceased pouring and the wounds began to knit back together.

Snape stood with Malfoy, supporting the wounded boy with his shoulder.

"If we get to the hospital wing soon, Madam Pomfrey can put dittany on your wounds to prevent scars," Snape said in a tone of voice that surprised Annalisa. Before he walked out the door with Malfoy, he turned his head towards Harry and Annalisa. "The two of you will stay here and wait for me to return."

Annalisa and Harry nodded and remained silent after he left. Annalisa stood after Harry. The two didn't speak a word to each other. Both were pale as ghosts and shaking like leaves. They waited for a while until Snape finally returned.

He looked at Myrtle as he closed the door behind him. "Leave us."

She obeyed, flitting away through a toilet. And then Harry began to explain.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't know what that spell would do."

"I clearly underestimated you, Potter. How did you come to know such Dark Magic? Who taught you that?"

Annalisa and Harry exchanged discreet glances before Harry spoke. "I read it somewhere, sir."

"Where did you read it?"

"It was a library book, sir," Harry said quickly. "I can't remember the title-"

"Liar," Snape snarled.

Annalisa wasn't sure what happened next as Snape gazed determinedly into Harry's eyes and Harry tried to shut them. But it was as if someone where holding them open so he couldn't close his lids. And then it dawned on her: Snape was using Occlumency on Harry to get the truth.

"That's not allowed!" she protested suddenly but it was too late. Snape was finished and gave her a severe glare.

"I want your school bag with all of your books, Potter," Snape said as he looked back at Harry.

Without argument, Harry left Snape and Annalisa in the bathroom. Annalisa refused to look at Snape as a very tense, shaky silence filled the room. Rushing and dripping water was the only sound that echoed in the bathroom.

"Were you involved, Black?" Snape asked softly.

"N-No, sir. I came in right afterwards, I think…Is he going to be ok?"

"I believe he will be fine. You may go," Snape said in a comforting tone that startled Annalisa.

She looked up at him but he did not meet her eyes. Without another word, she walked out of the bathroom and slowly, shakily made her way up to the common room. But before she got there, she looked down at her hands and realized that they were coated with thick, dark, dried blood. She was covered in blood and soaked with water. Instead of causing a scene in the common room, she went instead to her mother's room. She knocked on the door when she reached her goal and Aurora answered it.

A smile graced her mother's face before Aurora took in the blood stains. Her smile vanished and she paled visibly.

"Is it yours? Your brothers'?"

"No…it's Draco's."

Without a word, Aurora brought her daughter into the room and took her to the attached bathroom, where she cleaned Annalisa up and gave her a change of clothes from Italia's laundry. Once she was changed, she explained what had happened, at least what she knew, and asked if she could spend the night. Aurora allowed it and when it came time to go to bed, Annalisa crawled into the bed next to her mother. Aurora draped her arm around Annalisa and held her close as she cried from the stress of the situation until she finally fell asleep. Aurora kissed her daughter's temple and slowly fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next day, Annalisa kept her head down, avoiding the looks people gave her. They all knew that she had been there. Surprisingly, Malfoy hadn't thrown her under the bus and lied. He had told Pansy that Annalisa had come in afterwards, right before Snape. But that didn't mean Harry was exempt. Everyone was calling him the villain. McGonagall agreed with Snape's decision to weeks' worth of detentions for Harry. Hermione even gave Harry a piece of her mind about it, but Annalisa and Ginny told Hermione to lay off and Harry went back to retrieve his book from the Room of Requirement, where he had hidden it to keep it safe from Snape.

That Saturday, the final Quidditch game was getting started. Ginny took Harry's position for the game and Dean took Ginny's position. Annalisa felt a steady, excited thrum in her body as she soared above the field on her faithful broom. The crowd was excited and cheering or jeering as the Gryffindors went against the Ravenclaws. She felt bad for her mother, aunt, and brother, who were all from Ravenclaw but she was determined to help her team win the Cup. The game started before she knew it and the Quaffle was tossed into the air.

She caught it just before the Ravenclaw player was about to grab it. She swung around and dived beneath the Chasers and then up to avoid the Bludgers. She tossed it to Dean, who flew a ways with it, almost reaching the posts until he was harassed so much he had to start looking around for Annalisa and Katie. Dean passed it to Katie and Katie scored the first goal. Annalisa let out a whoop but tried to calm down. They had a ways to go; 290 points in fact.

Soon, thanks to Dean and Katie, they were up another thirty points. For some reason, one of the Ravenclaw Chasers thought it was wise to follow Annalisa like a hawk after a field mouse. Determined to lose her new shadow, Annalisa did a number of maneuvers and finally got rid of the offending Chaser and she also grabbed the Quaffle. Unfortunately she was at her end of the field. Taking a deep breath, she flew in a zigzag pattern until she reached the other goal posts. She had beaten the other Chasers there and she feinted right to throw the Keeper off. She threw left, scored, and whooped in excitement.

They were now fifty up on Ravenclaw. They just needed to score another 150 points or more to win the Cup. Unfortunately Ravenclaw scored two goals in the next half hour. Luckily, Katie, Dean, and Annalisa each scored another goal, bringing the score up to 80-20, Gryffindor. Annalisa glanced skywards, searching for Ginny. She hoped that Ginny tried to distract Cho from the Snitch long enough for Gryffindor to get farther ahead. Directing her energy and worry back to her own position, Annalisa watched Madam Hooch relaunch the Quaffle.

Dean caught it this time and made his way for the opposing team's goal posts immediately. He scored easily. Was the Keeper being lazy today? Katie scored another two goals and the Ravenclaws scored once more; 110-30. They were so close; Annalisa could practically see the Cup in the Gryffindor common room already. Another five goals by Gryffindor brought them to 160-30.

The weather was beautiful and the sky was very clear; it was perfect Quidditch weather. Annalisa wished Harry could enjoy the game with them. She could hardly hear the roaring crowd below over her own heartbeat. They needed another 140+ points to win. Annalisa intercepted the Quaffle while it was in mid-throw and she zoomed off towards the Ravenclaw posts. She raised her arm, and swung.

"GOAL! Gryffindor is now at 170, exactly 140 points above Ravenclaw, but they need to get 300 points above Ravenclaw to win the Cup…" Luna's dreamy voice said loud and clear.

Annalisa grinned and flew back to her team. Rupert grinned at her and patted her shoulder.

"Good throw, Sis," he encouraged.

"Thanks, Ru. Keep beating them off of us," she replied and he just gave her a mischievous smirk.

Forty points later, all was resting on Ginny. All Ginny needed to do was spot the Snitch and catch it. Of course, it wasn't as easy as it sounded but it was doable. While Annalisa watched Katie with the Quaffle, the words everyone supporting Gryffindor wanted to hear came.

"Oh it seems that Ginny Weasley has spotted the Snitch…" Luna's voice rang out dreamily.

Everyone stopped where they were and watched in anticipation. Katie kept a vice-like grip on the Quaffle just in case.

"Oh look…" Luna said just as Ginny's little freckled hand wrapped around the Snitch. "She's caught it. Gryffindor wins," Luna continued neutrally.

Annalisa couldn't restrain the excited shriek that escaped her mouth. Luckily, she wasn't the only one. Katie and Ginny both shrieked with her and the team came together, screaming and whooping in excitement. If only Harry was there!

The party continued through the school to the Gryffindor common room. The girls danced, the boys whooped and hollered; everyone celebrated. Harry joined them not long afterwards and as soon as he walked through the portrait hole, Ginny was running for him.

Annalisa, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the house looked in Harry's direction. They were all grinning and hollering excitedly at Harry. Even though he hadn't been a part of the game, he had brought this team together and trained them.

"We won!" Ron and Annalisa told Harry immediately together.

And then Ginny was in Harry's arms and the two were kissing. Annalisa's jaw dropped open and her eyes widened before a smirk quirked at the corners of her lips. She glanced at Hermione, who grinned and giggled, and the Annalisa looked to Ron, who looked stunned but eventually gave Harry an "it's alright, mate" look.

Annalisa grinned and did a little dance with Hermione. All was well.

* * *

A few weeks later, the four sat with Ginny and Rupert in the common room. Ginny was reading the _Daily Prophet_ while Rupert and Ron played Wizard Chess (Rupert was winning). Hermione read her Arthimacy book while Annalisa lay across the couch, writing a reply to George's letter.

"Can't those silly girls find something else to talk about? Seriously, there have been three Dementor attacks just this week and all Romilda Vane and her cohorts can talk about is Harry having a Hippogriff on his chest," Ginny said with a small smirk.

Ron and Rupert practically died laughing; Annalisa and Hermione laughed along; Harry just smirked.

"And what did you tell her?"

"Well, obviously I told her it was a dragon, not a Hippogriff. Hungarian Horntail to be exact. I thought it was much more macho."

"And what about Ron?" Annalisa asked, sliding a mischievous look to Ron.

"Pygmy Puff," Ginny said simply. "But I didn't tell her where."

Ron scoffed and crossed his arms while Hermione, Annalisa, Rupert, and Harry laughed heartily.

"Watch it," Ron grumbled. "Just because I've given you two my permission, doesn't me I can't take it ba—"

"_Your permission_?" Ginny interrupted, giving Ron a scorching look. "Since when do you give me _your permission_? Besides, you said you'd rather it be Harry than Dean or Michael."

"Yeah, I do, but I don't want you two snogging in public—"

"Whoa, hold on a minute there, _Ronald_," Annalisa said as she tilted her head to the side to glare at him. "Don't you think you're being a hypocrite?"

"No."

"You and Lavender practically ate each other's faces in public all of the time!" Ginny protested.

"That's different!"

"And how is it different?" Ginny asked with attitude.

"Because that was me and Lavender, not you and Harry," Ron replied coolly.

"How dare you!" Ginny began but Harry had enough sense to stop the argument.

Ron grumbled and went back to his game with Rupert. Unfortunately, it wasn't Ron's night. He lost the game and then went to bed in a foul mood. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Rupert where all next, leaving Annalisa alone to finish her letter.

Everything was going well for George and Fred lately. The shop was doing very well and he was really happy. They had hired a young woman to manage the cash register and apparently Fred was dating Angelina Johnson now. George even had a feeling that the two had become intimate. Annalisa was beginning to worry about her relationship with George. The long distance, the weeks upon months of not seeing him, only communicating through letters via owl…it was putting a strain on their once very strong relationship.

She constantly worried that he would meet someone else, someone who was out of school, someone more available. She was afraid she was going to lose him. Of course she never translated this into her letters to him. No, that was a deep secret she kept to herself and her diary. Not even Hermione, her closest friend, knew. She finished her letter to George and went upstairs to put it in a drawer for safe-keeping until the next day, when she could send it out on one of the school owls.

* * *

When May ended and June began, everyone began to stress out. Exams were approaching fast. One night, when Harry was studying Herbology, Hermione showed Harry a book that she had gotten from the library. It had an Eileen Prince in it. Prince...And that was what consisted of the whispered discussion between Hermione and Harry.

Hermione insisted that Eileen Prince was the Half-Blood Prince. Harry adamantly refused to believe it. Hermione left for the library again to do more research on Miss Prince. Ron tried to ease Harry's anger by saying that Hermione was jealous of Harry doing better in Potions.

"She's not jealous that you're doing better than her in Potions, Harry. She just doesn't like cheating and to her, that's what you're doing," Annalisa explained, giving Ron a dirty glare. "Not to mention that she's worried about you."

"I'm not cheating!" Harry snapped. "And why would she be worried?"

"I didn't say you were. I just said that that's how she sees it. And she's worried about all of the spells and potions in that book that are relatively new and unpracticed and therefore the Ministry has not approved them."

Harry rolled his eyes with a scowl. "Think whatever you'd like."

"You know, you can get as mad at me as you'd like, Harry, I really don't care anymore. Take it out on me; it's not like I don't have anything else to worry about, right?" she snapped, closing her Advanced Transfiguration book with a loud snap. "Maybe you should actually listen to Hermione for once. It's not like her advice has ever gotten you in trouble before."

She gathered her things and left the boys, thoroughly peeved with Harry.

* * *

A few nights later, Harry hurried into the common room and yanked Ron, Hermione, and Annalisa up to the boys' dormitories. He thrust socks into Ron's hands and the Maruaders' Map into Annalisa's.

"I don't have a lot of time. Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my invisibility cloak."

"But why would I need socks?" Ron asked in confusion.

"You'll need what's bundled in the socks," Harry said. "It's Felix Felicitous. I want you to share it between the three of you, Rupert, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Conri."

"No, Harry, you take it!" Hermione insisted. "You'll probably need it more than us!"

"Hermione, I don't have time to argue with you. I want to make sure I know you lot are alright. Besides, I'll be with Dumbledore. I've got to go…" and he was gone with his Invisibility Cloak in hand.

Annalisa, Ron, and Hermione stared at each other in dumbfounded surprise. Annalisa looked down at the map in her hands, her brows furrowing together as she stared at it.

"Why would he think we needed these? Does he expect something horrible to happen tonight?"

"I have no idea. When should we take the potion?" Ron asked next.

"I guess when we think the time is right…" Hermione said.


	14. The Death

Annalisa, Hermione, and Ron quickly found Rupert, Neville, and Ginny and they all took some of the luck potion after they used the DA coins to notify any DA members in the school. Then they left the common room and hurried out towards the Great Hall. It didn't take long for them to bump into Luna, Conri, and Ernie. Luna, Conri, and Ernie took some of the luck potion as well then.

Luna and Hermione went down to the dungeons to wait outside Snape's office while Ginny and Ron went to the Room of Requirement to watch for Malfoy. Conri, Ernie, Rupert, and Neville went to stay near teachers in case something happened. They all had their coins and the signal that something bad was going down was when the coin heated and turned red. Annalisa went to the Astronomy Tower. She just had a feeling that if anything did happen that night, it would be there.

She held the map in her hands and waited. It wasn't long before her coin heated and turned red. Annalisa unrolled the map and placed her wand tip against it.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good…" she whispered and the ink spread like fire across the parchment.

She saw Ron and Ginny's dots still at the Room of Requirement, Malfoy's was hurrying away. Hermione and Luna were still in the dungeons while Ernie was at Sprout's office and Conri was at Flitwick's. Rupert was at McGonagall's office and Neville was at Slughorn's office. But Annalisa was more interested in Malfoy's dot. She watched as he came around the corner and she looked up and saw him. She raised her wand and pointed it at him. He stopped a couple of yards in front of her, his own wand raised. His other hand was holding a shriveled arm.

"What are you up to, Draco?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"Out of my way, Black."

"No."

The two glared at one another in a thick, angry silence. She didn't pay attention to the map, which was showing more dots coming their way; dots of Death Eaters, including her uncle, Alfred. But then she saw them, coming around the corner. Her eyes widened and she ducked down just as one of them sent a killing curse at her. It gave Malfoy enough time to get away. Annalisa placed a protection charm around herself just in time to deflect another curse.

She heard more footsteps and felt herself being shoved aside. She looked up and saw her mother, her aunt, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn, Remus, Tonks, and other teachers running forward towards the Death Eaters. Conri and Rupert pulled Annalisa to her feet and she stuffed the map into her back pocket. It wasn't long before Ginny and Ron joined them. Bill, Arthur, and Molly showed up too. The fight that ensued was a messy one. Flitwick went off to get Snape to help them while the other teachers, the few students, and the Death Eaters fought.

The students paired up to fight off the Death Eaters, not being experienced enough to fight them alone. Annalisa stayed with her brothers as they fought their uncle Alfred. Curses were flying everywhere and Annalisa knew how to avoid them every time. The students were doing well to avoid them but the adults seem to struggle. Annalisa couldn't believe that it had gotten so bad so fast. A curse narrowly missed Ron and hit the Gryffindor hourglass that held all the rubies that kept score. The rubies poured out of the broken glass hole and scattered everywhere.

And then Greyback appeared, grinning evilly. He glanced around before engaging Bill in a duel. No one had even noticed that they had been fighting for about twenty minutes. Gibbons, a Death Eater, went up the Astronomy Tower but when Neville went to follow, he was thrown backwards. When Gibbons returned, a killing curse that had hit a wall and bounced off of it, hit him. He dropped like lead weight.

More and more people were showing up; Death Eaters and Order members alike; even some other students had joined in having heard the commotion from their rooms, though McGonagall tried to rush them out of there as fast as possible. Aurora had been distracted by a ruby that she almost fell over from and Alfred took advantage, aiming a killing curse at her. Annalisa's eyes widened and she left her brothers to step closer to her mother, bringing up a protection shield. It deflected the curse just in time. Aurora's startled clear eyes looked at her daughter and then at her older brother.

Annalisa and Alfred were glaring at each other with deep loathing.

"That was a dirty thing to do!" Annalisa snapped as Aurora walked to her side.

Alfred said nothing to her and looked back to Aurora. "Letting your daughter protect you, Aurora?"

"At least I know she has my back when I need her," Aurora said coldly as she stepped forward.

Alfred scowled and the two began to duel again. Then there was a cry of agonizing pain but many of the people there were too busy to really notice. But Ginny and Annalisa had. Without a second thought, the two girls made a mad dash for Bill, who was being attacked by Greyback, physically. There was blood everywhere and Bill was crying out in pain as Greyback's claws slashed his face and chest. Ginny was going for Bill but Annalisa was going for Ginny. If she interfered, she could get really hurt and Annalisa was trying to stop that from happening.

The two girls collided mere feet from where Bill was being mauled and Annalisa grabbed Ginny's arms, holding her back as she screamed and cried. Bill sounded as if he were dying. And then Greyback was lifted and thrown backwards off of Bill with a spell. Arthur had saved his eldest son's life. Things were so hectic, they didn't see Malfoy run up to the Tower or Snape follow him not long after. Other Death Eaters had followed Snape and Malfoy up to the Tower but still some stayed behind to fight off the Order members and the few students.

And then Snape and the Death Eaters from the Tower were running out with Malfoy. Annalisa had released Ginny by then and suddenly she saw Harry running after Snape, his wand out. Annalisa took off after them and followed as best she could. They both tripped over Neville but were up and running again when they knew Neville was ok.

"Harry, what's going on?" Annalisa asked as they ran.

Harry didn't answer her, his look of determination set on Snape's retreating back. They were outside now and racing across the lawn after Snape, Malfoy, and a tall blonde Death Eater, the other Death Eaters were too far ahead.

She ran as hard as she could, just behind Harry. Her lungs were already burning and her heart was beating so fast she swore it was going to leap out of her chest. She panted heavily, her lungs desperately sucking in the cool air that stung them. Her skin was hot and slick with sweat. The thunder of her feet hitting the ground in rapid succession jarred her body with each step.

Hagrid had come out of his home and was trying to stop the three but the big blonde Death Eater sent curse after curse at Hagrid. As Annalisa and Harry got closer, they realized that Hagrid's giant half was protecting him from the curses. They heard Snape tell Malfoy to run and Harry tried to stop Snape with hexes and curses but Snape was too good and too fast.

"Harry, what are you doing!" Annalisa cried as she stopped, watching on in horror as Harry tried to curse Snape with the Cruciatus Curse. After Snape deflected yet another one of Harry's curses, Harry seemed to snap.

"Fight back, you coward!"

"_Coward_? A coward? Your father thought it was only suiting to attack me when it was four to one! I wonder what you would call him?" Snape retorted.

"_Stupe_-"

"I will continue to block you, Potter, until you learn to not say your incantation aloud!" Snape yelled at Harry and then he looked at the blonde Death Eater. "Come on, we need to leave before the Ministry arrives," Snape called to the Death Eater.

Annalisa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Snape actually speaking to the other Death Eater? Was he truly betraying Dumbledore?

"What?" she whispered, not realizing she had said anything at all.

"_Impedimen_-" Harry began but then he was on his knees and then his side, writhing and screaming in agony.

"Harry!" Annalisa shrieked and went to him, trying to hold him still.

She looked back over her shoulder at the blonde Death Eater who had his wand pointed at Harry. Directing her wand towards him, Annalisa silently said the Cruciatus Curse. The Death Eater fell to his knees, gasping and crying out in pain. She was so filled with rage over what he did to Harry…

"Black!" Snape shouted and disarmed her. "Get out of here!" he yelled at the Death Eater, who took off.

"_Sectumsep_-"

Snape disarmed Harry easily.

"No, Potter! You think to use my own spells against me? Yes, Potter, it was I who invented Sectumsempra. I'm the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my own inventions against me as your father did years ago? I don't think so-NO!"

Harry had gone for his wand again. Annalisa watched on in horror, rooted to where she knelt.

"Kill me then, like you killed him, you coward!" Harry snapped, panting heavily from his run.

"DON'T CALL ME A COWARD! I AM NO COWARD!"

And he went to attack Harry but Annalisa finally came out of her stupor.

"NO!" she screamed and put a protected shield around Harry, deflecting Snape's curse.

Snape turned to her in rage and before Annalisa could protect herself, he sent a curse at her. She got away just in time and when she looked up again, Buckbeak had attacked Snape. The Hippogriff chased Snape away, flapping his wings and screeching loudly.

Annalisa looked over at Harry and went to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…Thanks for protecting me," he said as he grabbed his wand and the two stood up.

The two looked towards Hagrid's house and they groaned. It was on fire.

"Hagrid?" Annalisa called.

"HAGRID?" Harry called next.

"'Arry? Annalisa?"

The two relaxed at Hagrid's gruff voice and they looked over at him.

"Are yeh both alright?"

"Yeah…I think so," Annalisa said as Harry nodded.

"Are you?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"I'm alright."

"_Aguamenti_," Annalisa said as she pointed her wand at Hagrid's house. The fire went out instantly and white smoke puffed up into the night air.

"Thanks," Hagrid rumbled as he patted Annalisa's shoulder appreciatively.

"It's quite ruined," Annalisa said with a frown.

"S'not so bad. At least it's nothin' Dumbledore can't fix," Hagrid said. "I was binding some bowtruckle legs up and then I heard 'em thundering down here. The bowtruckles will be burnt to twigs now…What happened up there? What the ruddy 'ell was Snape doing with those Death Eaters? Was he chasin' after them?"

"No…he wasn't," Annalisa muttered angrily. "He attacked Harry and then went after me. If it wasn't for Buckbeak, I don't know what he would have done to us."

"He attacked the both of yeh?" Hagrid sounded completely stunned.

Harry and Annalisa nodded solemnly.

"Hagrid…Snape killed…" Harry choked and looked away. Annalisa looked at Harry in shock.

"Snape killed? Wha?" Hagrid asked Harry, giving him a skeptical look.

"Snape killed Dumbledore…" Harry said.

Annalisa felt her heart stop. Her eyes widened to an impossible size and she began to shake violently.

"Wha' did you say, 'Arry?"

"Snape killed him, Hagrid. Snape killed Dumbledore. I saw him do it with my own eyes."

"Don't be sayin' that, 'Arry…Snape would never do that. Wha' made yeh say it, 'Arry?"

"Hagrid, I told you…I saw it happen."

"No…yeh couldn't 'ave."

"I saw it."

"No…No, Snape must be keeping 'is cover. Dumbledore musta told 'im to. Let's get yeh two up to the school."

Annalisa moved shakily besides Harry and Hagrid, her thoughts whirling around her head. As they came closer to the school, they saw people walking out hesitantly. Some were even going towards something at the foot of the tallest tower of the school.

"Wha're they lookin' at?" Hagrid asked as they came closer. "Wha's that in the grass? Yeh don't think maybe someone was tossed from the tower?"

And then, when they finally reached the small crowd, Annalisa saw what Harry spoke of. Dumbledore lay on the grass like a broken doll, his blue eyes open and lifeless, staring blankly at the midnight sky above them.


End file.
